Circunstancias Insospechadas
by Cydalima
Summary: Scorpius investiga a Harry Potter y ha descubierto algunas cosas en relación a su aparente vínculo con Draco. Cuando Albus nota que Scorpius investiga a su padre, decide a ayudarle. Así es como ambos terminan envueltos en circunstancias inesperadas.
1. Capítulo 1

Muchas gracias a **Lyeth** y a **Poison_d90** por betear este fic. Cualquier error que encuentren en esta historia es culpa mía. Gracias también a **Sui_Felton** y a **Saneral_ciel** por su apoyo durante el tiempo que escribí esta historia. De verdad, no sé qué habría hecho sin todas ustedes.

**_El fanfic ha sido publicado todo el mismo día porque el evento para el que fue escrito así lo requería._ **

* * *

><p>Este fanfiction fue escrito del 30 de septiembre de 2010 al 19 de mayo de 2011 para el Big Bang de Harry Potter en español organizado en LiveJournal. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>CIRCUNSTANCIAS INSOSPECHADAS<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

_—Hace un par de meses hubo algo de polémica debido al supuesto mal entrenamiento que recibían los aurores en la Academia y que al llegar al Departamento no se les proporcionaba otro tipo de capacitación. ¿Qué puede decirme al respecto?_

_ —El Cuartel General de los Aurores y la Academia de Aurores son dos organismos completamente diferentes, regidos por normas distintas y por diferentes personas. Lo que sucede en la Academia no es problema del Cuartel y viceversa. Se supone que los jóvenes que se gradúan de la Academia cuentan con los conocimientos necesarios para poder unirse al Departamento y nosotros partimos de ese supuesto al momento de aceptarles. Si hay deficiencia en sus conocimientos o en sus técnicas no es algo que tenga que ver directamente con nosotros. _

_ —¿Eso quiere decir que__, como principal responsable del Cuartel General,__ se desliga de la responsabilidad?_

_ —Sí._

_ —¿Aun cuando, en teoría, el Cuartel también es responsable de hacer su trabajo de la forma adecuada? Es decir, incluso si el par de aurores que fueron destituidos hace casi tres semanas no recibieron el entrenamiento adecuado en la Academia, como una organización que se encarga de la seguridad de la población mágica sería evidente pensar que se harían cargo de detalles como esos. _

_ —Bueno, sí… y n-nos hacemos cargo. A raíz de es__t__e asunto__,__ algunos de los aurores más experimentados de este lugar se han encargado de impartir algunas horas de cursos en distintas materias. La auror Amber __Crichton, por ejemplo, se encarga de aquellos con problemas para hacer hechizos que se enfoquen en la infiltración. Y otros, como Potter, se encargan de ayudar a perfeccionar las técnicas de ataque y defensa. _

_ —¿Harry Potter también colabora con esos… llamémosles __"__cursos de capacitación"?_

_ —¡Por supuesto! Es uno de los mejores aurores que tenemos en nuestras filas, y el hombre es muy paciente. Sin mencionar que tiene un gusto extraño por ayudar a los demás. Y, bueno, si se ofreció a ayudar con este asunto, no íbamos a rechazar su oferta ¿o sí?_

_ —No, claro que no._

_ —Aunque de un tiempo para acá le he notado un poco distraído... Diferente._

_ —¿Al auror Potter?_

_ —Sí. Su actitud ha cambiado bastante y no es que sea malo; sigue haciendo su trabajo eficientemente, pero en más de una ocasión ha cancelado los cursos extra que imparte. Desde hace unos cuatro o cinco meses, aproximadamente, recibe muchos más mensajes personales de los que recibía antes y con frecuencia pide permisos para salir temprano. O se apresura a terminar su trabajo de oficina para irse pronto; Potter siempre demostró ser un hombre comprometido con su trabajo y en más de una ocasión se quedó hasta tarde para terminar sus reportes. __Dos opciones: o le gustaba mucho su trabajo, o no quería llegar a casa__. _

_ —Nos hemos desviado del tema, señor Lodge. Se están discutiendo mejoras en las instalaciones del Cuartel General, así como un aumento del sueldo, ¿han recibido alguna respuesta de parte del Ministro?_

_ —No, ninguna. Se supone que en estos días nos dan una resolución, pero no creo que lo hagan; decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo. Llevamos algo de tiempo solicitando al Ministro que considere otorgar un aumento de los sueldos de los aurores, pero siempre aplazan las discusiones y no creo que ésta sea la excepción. _

_ —¿Tomarán algún tipo de medidas si deciden aplazar las discusiones?_

_ —No lo sé. Quizá lo hagamos, pero son muchos los factores que debemos considerar. Insistiremos para que se haga algo al respecto, sí, pero continuaremos con nuestras labores __en la medida en que sea posible. Si en un momento dado, la situación se agravara, consideraríamos otras opciones para que el Ministro nos escuche, y si es necesario un juicio, esperamos que el Wizengamot intervenga de manera adecuada._

_ —¿__Se ha planteado en el Cuartel hacer una huelga en caso de no recibir pronta respuesta a sus demandas__?_

_ —P-Pues... Sí. Sí, hemos pensado en hacer una huelga en caso de no recibir una respuesta pronta, pero estamos conscientes de que ese es un camino radical y mientras sea posible, quisiéramos evitar llegar a semejantes extremos. Aunque después de haber sido ignorados durante tanto tiempo, hay algunos miembros del Cuartel que se toman más en serio eso de organizar una huelga y…_

La grabación se detuvo. Scorpius dejó su varita sobre la mesa antes de beber un trago de whisky de fuego; miró hacia su grabadora mágica, la esfera de cristal que contenía el audio que recién había escuchado, preguntándose si era necesario volver a reproducirlo: lo había escuchado unas cuatro veces y había tomado nota de lo más importante. Lo que para él era más importante. Dejó el vaso de whisky con suavidad y tomó su pluma, haciendo un par de anotaciones sobre algo más en una libreta de hojas amarillentas y tapas color verde oscuro. Se recargó en el asiento del sofá, leyendo rápidamente sus anotaciones más recientes y después revisando las que había hecho con anterioridad.

Scorpius miró la hora y suspiró con cansancio: eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Ese día sería un martirio si por alguna razón tenía que salir a "cazar" gente. No es que le pareciera que su trabajo era pesado, para nada, pero cuando las horas de sueño comenzaban a escasear y en su rostro aparecían unas horribles ojeras que con el paso de los días se volvían más pronunciadas, la cosa dejaba de ser divertida. Aunque en esa ocasión sus horas de sueño se habían reducido por una razón que nada tenía que ver con el trabajo. Scorpius era periodista, trabajaba en _El Solsticio_, un diario creado unos siete años atrás por un grupo de magos y brujas cansados de leer la información de siempre en _El Profeta_: boletines de prensa del Ministro, boletines de prensa de algún departamento, información sensacionalista o, lo más común, la fotografía mensual de Harry Potter y su familia en primera plana.

Como era de esperarse, al principio no había recibido mucha atención por parte del público; el tradicionalismo de gran parte de la comunidad mágica impedía que se le diera una oportunidad a un periódico cuyo propósito era hacerle competencia a _El Profeta_. Sin embargo, con el tiempo el consejo editorial de esta publicación había demostrado tener algo que escaseaba en otros medios: objetividad. Los magos y brujas que leían _El Solsticio_ habían llegado a sus páginas buscando obtener información diferente a la publicada en _El Profeta_ y en _El Quisquilloso_. Y lo mismo sucedía con aquellos que trabajaban ahí, Scorpius incluido.

Recordó cuando le mencionó a su padre su deseo de ser periodista y sonrió cuando visualizó su expresión: sorpresa, casi incredulidad. Claro, nadie esperaba ver a un Malfoy trabajando para algún medio, mucho menos para uno no tan prestigioso como lo era _El Solsticio_ y en el que su sueldo, de trabajar ahí algún día, sería definitivamente menor al que podría tener en _El Profeta_. A pesar de ello, su padre y él tenían algo muy claro: información es poder. Por eso, Draco le había brindado su apoyo y había sido el primero en felicitarle cuando le aceptaron para formar parte del equipo de trabajo de aquella publicación, y Scorpius sabía que de haber estado con vida, su madre habría hecho lo mismo.

Scorpius presionó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Las escasas horas de sueño le hacían divagar más de lo que podía considerarse saludable, pensó. Necesitaba dormir, pero necesitaba más un cigarrillo, y lo necesitaba ya. Tomó la cajetilla que se encontraba en la mesa, junto a la botella de whisky, y se llevó uno de ellos a la boca, tomándolo suavemente con sus labios; lo encendió con un toque de su varita. Le dio una profunda calada, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones se llenaban de humo, antes de sacarlo por la nariz. Merlín y los Fundadores bendijeran a la nicotina y a los muggles por crear los cigarrillos, mucho más prácticos que las pipas que muchos magos aún acostumbraban fumar.

Sujetó el cigarrillo con los labios y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, con un claro signo de agotamiento. Algunos mechones de cabello cayeron sobre su rostro. Tomó un diario que permanecía doblado a su izquierda y lo abrió en la página 4B de la sección de deportes. Buscó entre los recuadros con información que había en esa sección, pasó sus ojos por la publicidad y finalmente dio con lo que buscaba. Sujetó el papel con una mano y con la otra tomó el cigarrillo, dándole un par de golpecitos para que las cenizas cayeran sobre el cenicero que siempre tenía junto a él. Examinó con ojos críticos lo que él mismo había escrito sólo un par de semanas atrás:

_"Estamos dispuestas a ganar la Liga otra vez", declaró Sally McGregor, capitana titular de las Holyhead Harpies, al finalizar el primer partido de los octavos de final de la Liga de Quidditch de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña que este año, y por segunda vez, se lleva a cabo en Magherafelt y Omagh, Irlanda._

_Con una puntuación final de ochocientos veinte puntos, doscientos noventa arriba de los Wigtown Wanderers, sus contrincantes en el partido, las arpías se mantienen como las favoritas para ganar la Liga. En palabras de Ray Greaves, representante en el Reino Unido de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch (INAQUI), el equipo conformado por siete mujeres "demostró un regreso casi heroico a los mejores marcadores de este año"._

_A pesar de recibir varias críticas respecto a la alineación del equipo, recientemente reconstituida después de la repentina renuncia de la guardiana Emily Wright y la buscadora Ophelia Owen, así como la inesperada reincorporación a la alineación oficial de Ginevra Potter como cazadora, las arpías han demostrado ser un equipo "al que hay que temer", según afirmó Alex Finney, capitán de los Falmouth Falcons, principales rivales de las Holyhead Harpies…_

Detuvo su lectura a un párrafo de terminar. Le dio una calada más a su cigarrillo y lo colocó en el cenicero. Buscó entre los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio hasta dar con unas hojas de cuaderno muggle, cuadriculadas, que contenían muchas anotaciones que había hecho al momento de escribir aquello. La "inesperada reincorporación de Ginevra Potter" tenía una razón de ser, y aunque en su escrito no sacaba a relucir aquello, era evidente que la pelirroja esposa del Salvador del Mundo Mágico no había regresado con las Holyhead Harpies sólo porque sí, sobre todo porque después de abandonar el equipo para, en sus palabras, dedicarse al cien por ciento a su familia, dejó claro que no entraba dentro de sus planes regresar.

Y, sí, Scorpius estaba consciente de que las personas cambian y sus opiniones también, pero lo que había encontrado en ese tiempo le demostraba que las razones eran otras. "Ser un equipo conformado sólo por mujeres tiene sus desventajas" fueron las palabras de McGregor la vez en la que habló con ella. "Cada una tiene sus problemas, somos mucho más complicadas que los hombres. Emily y Ohpelia ya no se sentían cómodas aquí, sobre todo después de que la prensa sensacionalista comenzara a hostigarlas por su relación; o Ginny, a quien no parecía irle bien en casa y por ello decidió regresar… oh, no vayas a añadir esto en lo que escribas".

Usualmente Scorpius habría hecho caso omiso a esa petición, pues una vez se accede a responder las preguntas de un periodista, sin aclarar antes de comenzar con la entrevista, qué puede y qué no puede ser publicado, es como darle vía libre a dar a conocer lo que él considere _noticioso_. Y él era un periodista exigente que se tomaba muy en serio esta parte. Pero en esta ocasión, lo había pasado por alto y sólo había publicado lo que el público amante de los deportes quería saber, guardándose la información que a él le era útil.

Llevaba más de cuatro meses realizando esa investigación y no estaba llegando a ninguna parte. O casi a ninguna parte. Y ello comenzaba a desesperarle; una mala señal tratándose de él, que tenía un don especial para obtener la información que quería en poco tiempo. Releyó sus notas atentamente, repitiendo en silencio lo que después de tantas veces de haber leído, había terminado por memorizar, pero que al mismo tiempo, no era suficiente para concretar su investigación. Sabía que en parte esto se debía a que no tenía muchas fuentes a las que acercarse para obtener información sin resultar sospechoso, pero aun así, en esta ocasión debía admitir que todo le estaba tomando mucho más tiempo del que imaginó. Investigar a Harry Potter no era nada sencillo.

Scorpius tomó un trago más de su whisky de fuego, saboreándolo lentamente. Hizo un poco de espacio en su escritorio —lleno de pergaminos con anotaciones varias, unos cuántos libros y, en un lugar especial, su esfera de audio; era quizá el único sitio desordenado en su departamento— y apoyó sus codos sobre éste, entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su rostro. Conseguir la información que necesitaba sobre Harry Potter era bastante complicado si lo que quería era pasar desapercibido. No es que Scorpius fuera un entrometido, era sólo que le gustaba obtener información: quizá era demasiado curioso para ser un Slytherin, pero no le importaba. La curiosidad había logrado que los seres humanos consiguieran cosas extraordinarias y descubrieran cosas maravillosas.

Suspiró. Tomó un par de documentos que tenía a su lado izquierdo y los examinó rápidamente. ¿En qué estaba metido Harry Potter? Su comportamiento era sospechoso; pocas personas lo habían notado —los más cercanos a él—, pero ninguna parecía hacer algo al respecto. Incluso en los medios se habían dado cuenta del cambio, y aunque algunas revistas de cotilleos intentaban pescar un poco de información sobre el aclamado héroe, nadie realizaba una investigación seria. Scorpius no era así: él necesitaba saber qué sucedía. No porque aquella información se fuera a convertir en su trabajo más importante, él sabía que había mil y un cosas más importantes sobre las cuales investigar, opinar y publicar que la vida privada de Harry Potter. Scorpius necesitaba saberlo por razones personales.

Un bostezo que no pudo reprimir le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Miró la hora una vez más: eran las cinco y media. Tomó su vaso con whisky y lo vació de un solo trago. Después de eso, se puso de pie y salió de su estudio para dirigirse a su habitación —amplia, minimalista, confortable—; necesitaba dormir un poco antes de comenzar con su jornada laboral. Teniendo eso en mente, se metió en la cama y recargó su cabeza sobre la almohada, dejando que el sueño le invadiera por completo.

* * *

><p>Los aviones de papel volaban de un lado al otro por la redacción de <em>El Solsticio<em>; los notificadores —una especie de teléfonos muggles que trabajaban con magia y que habían sustituido a las lechuzas debido a su velocidad para transmitir los mensajes— no dejaban de sonar y recibir la información que se imprimía automáticamente en unos largos rollos de pergamino. Algunos reporteros se desplazaban por las instalaciones, solos o en grupos que después se desintegraban. A pesar de ello, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo esa mañana; al menos así lo veían quienes trabajaban ahí. Scorpius llegó puntual, a las10 a.m., y se dirigió a su oficina, donde ya le esperaba una taza de café caliente recién hecho.

—Siempre tan eficiente, Charly —dijo antes de voltear hacia la puerta, donde una chica le sonreía, recargada en el marco. Era alta, aunque su estatura era menor a la de Scorpius. Sus ojos, grandes y color miel, se escondían detrás de unas gafas rectangulares que le daban un aspecto intelectual.

—Sé lo que te gusta —respondió ella mientras colocaba un mechón de su largo y cobrizo cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda—. Sin crema y media de azúcar. ¿Quieres algún aperitivo? Jamie trajo algunos hace unos minutos— Scorpius hizo un movimiento negativo con una mano mientras bebía un trago de café. Miró a Charly, sonriéndole a modo de agradecimiento.

Charlotte —Charly— era su fotógrafa, si bien desde que habían comenzado a trabajar juntos, ella había adoptado, por iniciativa propia, el rol de asistente. No le molestaba, así que como a ella tampoco parecía hacerlo, Scorpius no objetó nada al respecto. Charly era una de las pocas personas que le conocían realmente y a quien él le tenía mucho aprecio, aun cuando eran poco menos de tres años los que llevaban de conocerse. Ella era de esas personas a quienes uno no puede sino adorar. Tenía algo que le volvía simplemente encantadora. De no ser porque él era gay y Charly lesbiana, estaba seguro de que estaría enamorado de ella. O quizá lo estaba, un poco, sólo que sus sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con el amor de pareja o el deseo carnal. Era algo extraño que, por más que lo intentaba, no terminaba de comprender.

—Así está bien, no te preocupes —ella asintió—. ¿Algo importante qué hacer el día de hoy?

—Nada hasta ahora. Sólo un par de asuntos con el Ministerio, pero Jackson cubre la nota, así que todo está tranquilo. Quizá demasiado.

—Sí, ya lo noté —señaló mientras miraba hacia afuera de su oficina. Se sentó sobre su escritorio y bebió un poco más de café. Charly se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, sin que Scorpius dijera nada al respecto.

—Tomé unas fotografías este fin de semana —dijo—. Te las mostraré después, me gustaría saber tu opinión.

—¿Fotografías de qué?

—Lugares. En blanco y negro.

Scorpius asintió. Charly solía tomar fotografías que iban más allá de su trabajo como fotoperiodista. Él no era crítico de arte y sabía que su opinión no tenía el mismo peso que la de algún experto, pero algo sabía sobre el tema, gracias a Charly, que en más de una ocasión le había explicado un par de cosas respecto a su trabajo, y realmente le gustaban las fotografías que su amiga tomaba. Como ella, simplemente tenían algo especial. A punto estuvo de hacer algún otro comentario cuando un alboroto un poco extraño llamó su atención y la de Charly. Ambos permanecieron dentro de la oficina, en silencio; desde ahí podían escuchar bien lo que sucedía afuera.

—Suéltalo —dijo uno de los presentes, apremiando al recién llegado, que aún intentaba recobrar el aliento—. ¿Qué es?

—Potter y su esposa terminaron —hubo una serie de murmullos asombrados.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—¡Por supuesto! Fui al Ministerio, ya saben, a la conferencia de prensa por lo de las reformas en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —explicó—, estaba en el ascensor y en la segunda planta subieron un par de aurores. Hablaban en susurros, pero saben que disimulo bastante bien cuando escucho algo interesante; al parecer no muchos saben de esto.

Los presentes guardaron silencio cuando vieron que el director del diario, Lloyd Ellery, salía de su oficina y se acercaba para ver qué sucedía. Al verle, casi todos se hicieron a un lado para que éste pudiera hablar de frente con Jackson, el recién llegado, quien le explicó lo mismo que le había comentado a sus compañeros de trabajo segundos atrás. Al terminar, la atención se enfocó en Ellery, con todos listos para movilizarse en cuanto dijera quién debía comenzar la investigación.

—Quiero cubrir la nota— dijo Scorpius, llamando la atención de los presentes, quienes le miraron con curiosidad.

Ellery le miró fijamente, como analizándole. Scorpius le entendía, después de todo, él no era de los que solicitaban algún tema que cubrir: la mayor parte del tiempo ya tenía alguno que le pareciera lo suficientemente interesante como para dedicar su tiempo a investigar y escribir sobre el mismo. Y cuando no era así, era el jefe de redacción o el mismo director del diario quien le asignaba algo sobre lo que escribir. Críticas principalmente. Un tema de acuerdo a sus conocimientos, que solían enfocarse en política, un poco de finanzas —culpa de su padre— y cultura.

—¿Estás seguro, Malfoy? —preguntó el hombre—. La farándula no es la especialidad de esta publicación. Y tampoco es la tuya —añadió con suspicacia.

—No, pero esto suena interesante —respondió Scorpius con tranquilidad—, y de vez en cuando no está mal olvidarse de la política y las críticas. Un cambio de aire nunca está de más —añadió—; además, saben que puedo ser objetivo e imparcial al escribir sobre la vida privada del señor Potter, mantener nuestra línea editorial, sin dejar de informar sobre algo que le interesa a… las brujas chismosas de la sociedad.

Ellery rió animadamente con ese último comentario y después de unos segundos, asintió.

—De acuerdo, Malfoy. Veamos qué tan bien lo haces incursionando en el mundo de la farándula —hubo unas cuantas risas discretas de parte del resto de los periodistas—. Sé discreto. Confío en que escribirás algo apropiado para esta publicación: recuerda que tenemos una postura editorial que debemos seguir sin importar qué.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor. No le defraudaré.

—Eso espero, Malfoy, eso espero.

Ellery dio media vuelta y regresó a su oficina. Los periodistas que habían rodeado a Jackson se dispersaron para regresar a sus actividades normales. El mismo Jackson dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cubículo para escribir lo relacionado con la conferencia de prensa a la que había asistido esa mañana. No se le veía muy contento y Scorpius le entendía. Era consciente de que con lo que acababa de suceder se había hecho de un par de enemigos, Jackson incluido; pero el asunto era demasiado importante en su propia investigación y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de obtener cualquier tipo de información que le hiciera avanzar, aunque fuera un poco. Ya se encargaría de que la relación con Jackson regresara a la normalidad.

Al girar, se encontró de frente con Charly, quien le miraba seriamente, esperando una explicación a lo que acababa de suceder. Scorpius pasó junto a ella al regresar a su oficina y no dijo nada aun cuando ella entró detrás de él y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Qué fue eso, Piu? —Scorpius hizo una mueca al escuchar la forma como ella le había llamado, mas no respondió. Desde que la relación entre ambos se había estrechado, ella le llamaba de esa forma tan particular y no era algo que le gustara, y ella lo sabía—. Tienes algo en mente…

—Eso no sonó como pregunta —dijo Scorpius, mirándole.

—Porque no lo es —respondió. Scorpius suspiró. Tomó su chaqueta, que antes había colocado en un perchero, y tras guardar la grabadora en su bolsillo, miró a Charly una vez más.

—Hablamos después, debo irme.

Salió de la oficina sin detenerse, aun cuando Charly le llamó un par de veces. Quizá en algún momento compartiera su secreto con ella, pero el momento de hacerlo aún no llegaba. Sintió las miradas de sus compañeros de trabajo mientras atravesaba la redacción dando pasos firmes, pero tranquilos, y al cruzar la puerta principal, una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: ahora sí lograría avanzar en su investigación. Y quizá con un poco de suerte, podría estar cerca de terminarla.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS INSOSPECHADAS**

**Capítulo 2**

Scorpius sabía, mucho antes de intentarlo, que acudir con los miembros de la familia Potter para obtener información sobre Harry y su matrimonio fallido, no iba a dar buenos resultados. Sabía, por compañeros de trabajo que en alguna ocasión habían entrevistado a cualquiera de los Potter, que el más difícil al momento de interrogar a alguien como parte de la búsqueda de información de cualquier tipo, era James. Solía ponerse agresivo cuando las entrevistas tomaban un curso que no era de su agrado y era bien sabido que en varias ocasiones había hecho salir huyendo a más de un reportero. Su altura y los músculos que tenía, producto de su trabajo como Cuidador de Dragones, le ayudaban bastante para intimidar a los que intentaran pasarse de listos.

Para su mala suerte, Scorpius se encontró con él al acudir a la casa de los Potter. Hablar con Ginny habría sido complicado, por la Liga; Albus Potter trabajaba en el Ministerio a tiempo completo, así que no lo consideró como primera opción desde un principio. Lo ideal habría sido encontrar a Lily, la menor, pero no había sido así. Scorpius no esperaba que fuera James quien le abriera la puerta de la casa; no lo esperaba porque el mayor de los hijos de Potter no vivía en el Reino Unido, residía en Rumania. Como era de esperarse, James intuía la razón por la cual se encontraba en ese lugar y poco fue lo que Scorpius pudo hacer para que le respondiera un par de preguntas.

—Largo de aquí, Malfoy —fue lo que dijo James incluso antes de que Scorpius pudiera hablar—. Sé por qué estás aquí y no hay nada sobre qué hablar.

—Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, Potter —respondió Scorpius, manteniendo la calma—. Mi trabajo es comunicar, pero para ello necesito hacer investigaciones previas. Sólo serán unas preguntas…

—Ya dije que no.

Scorpius solía lidiar con personas de mal carácter y, en alguna ocasión, durante sus inicios como reportero, había sido agredido mientras realizaba su trabajo. Evidentemente no le agradaba ese tipo de personas y James Potter se encontraba oficialmente en su lista de individuos no deseados; de no ser porque era profesional y porque esta clase de situaciones eran "gajes del oficio", habría abandonado el lugar después de lanzarle un hechizo a James. La situación pudo haber ido a mayores de no ser porque, para sorpresa de Scorpius, Albus Potter se asomó a la puerta en ese momento e intervino al ver que su hermano estaba tenso.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó a James, quien por toda respuesta dirigió su mirada hacia Scorpius—. Si es sobre el asunto de nuestros padres, no tenemos nada que decir al respecto —dijo Albus, manteniendo la calma—. Vete por favor, Malfoy.

Y eso había hecho Scorpius, pues no tenía intenciones de perder el tiempo rogando por una entrevista. Tras hacer una ligera inclinación con la cabeza a modo de despedida, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Maldijo en silencio al mayor de los Potter cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, mas no volteó hacia la casa; al llegar a la acera, se desapareció.

Conseguir la información necesaria sobre el tema que les habían asignado en la redacción no siempre era sencillo, él lo sabía muy bien. Pero no le preocupaba no haber obtenido ningún dato relevante de parte de la familia Potter, pues existían diferentes métodos que podían ser utilizados para hacerse de la materia prima necesaria para poder trabajar, métodos que iban desde lo sencillo y obvio, hasta los que seguramente no serían bien vistos por parte del Ministerio. Y lo que no imaginaban Albus y James era que Scorpius sabía cómo buscar información.

Así es como había llegado al Ministerio, dispuesto a conseguir más datos que le ayudasen a completar su trabajo. Mientras caminaba por el Atrio, cuidando de que la gente que iba y venía por el lugar no le empujara demasiado, Scorpius pensó en lo mucho que odiaba aquel edificio. Tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar, caminando de un lado al otro con prisa y sin darse cuenta de aquellos contra los que chocaba, siempre con un rostro angustiado por alguna razón o murmurando parte del itinerario que debía cumplir ese día. Definitivamente detestaba ese ambiente. No es que en el diario no estuvieran presionados, porque lo estaban, y con muchas más cosas por hacer de las que deberían ser humanamente posibles, pero era diferente a la vida como un trabajador del Ministerio.

Los periodistas eran algo así como una manada de lobos: trabajaban todos juntos pero mantenían su individualidad, de manera que aunque su trabajo era para su medio, lo que buscaban era un beneficio personal. Quizá en ese aspecto había ciertas similitudes con uno que otro empleado del Ministerio, los que estaban en algún puesto importante por ejemplo, pero algunos dentro del gremio de la comunicación, entre ellos Scorpius, preferían pensar que las similitudes eran escasas o bien, nulas.

Al estar dentro del elevador —en el cual entraron otras cuatro personas—, Scorpius se dirigió directamente hacia la segunda planta. Estaba seguro de que todo lo que no había podido conseguir en casa de Potter, lo encontraría en el Departamento de Aurores. Supo que ese lugar era un excelente foco de información sobre Harry desde que Lodge le soltó sus sospechas de que el matrimonio entre el héroe del mundo mágico y la pelirroja jugadora de Quidditch no iba tan bien como la mayoría de las personas creía. Además, incluso si no lograba hablar con Potter —tenía que hacerlo, era de quien conseguiría información más confiable— podía tomar algunos elementos de su investigación privada para completar el trabajo.

El elevador se detuvo en la segunda planta y Scorpius bajó; algunos magos y brujas iban y venían por el largo pasillo. Sintió un par de miradas posarse en él pero la sensación desapareció después de unos segundos. Tomó el camino que llevaba hasta el Cuartel de los Aurores, grabado en su mente desde la primera vez que puso un pie en aquel lugar. Pasó junto a la oficina de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot y, unos metros más adelante, dobló a la izquierda y caminó hasta dar con las gruesas puertas de roble. Abrió una de ellas —maldición, es la que rechina—, y entró.

Siempre que visitaba el Cuartel General —lo cual sucedía entre cinco y diez veces al año—, Scorpius intentaba comparar los niveles de desorden de aquel lugar con los de la redacción del diario. Y aún después de varias veces, no llegaba a una conclusión, aunque las oficinas de El Solsticio lucían mucho más desordenadas, quizá porque no estaban en un edificio tan espacioso. Este era otro de los lugares que a Scorpius no le gustaban demasiado, seguramente por la cantidad de fotografías que había en las paredes, de los aurores con sus familias, o los carteles de "se busca", muchos de los cuales llevaban años en esa pared. Lo que siempre llamaba su atención, sin embargo, era el mapamundi lleno de alfileres rojos.

Las veces que miraba ese mapa, Scorpius contaba las zonas marcadas y después hacía un conteo rápido de los lugares que su trabajo como periodista le había permitido conocer en tan poco tiempo, aunque nunca lograba ganarle a los aurores. Lo cierto era que su sueldo no era alto, eso era algo que a su padre no le agradaba del todo y a veces bromeaba —Scorpius sabía que eran bromas, le conocía bastante bien como para distinguir una broma de un comentario serio—, diciéndole que si trabajara para él, ganaría más que escribiendo para el diario. Sin embargo, su trabajo le había llenado de muchas buenas y malas experiencias, entre las que se encontraban conocer algunas ciudades de otros países y uno que otro de sus gobernantes o funcionarios más importantes.

Continuó su camino, pasando junto a varias oficinas vacías —y a juzgar por lo que veía por los cristales, estaban igual de desordenadas que el pasillo central—. Se detuvo al llegar a una que se encontraba hasta el fondo, una que tenía el nombre "Harry Potter" grabado en una placa de metal en la puerta. Potter no se encontraba ahí. A través de la ventana, Scorpius pudo ver que en el lugar del auror, inclinada sobre el escritorio, estaba sentada una joven, quizá de su edad, leyendo algunos documentos; seguramente era su asistente. Scorpius llamó a la puerta y esperó a que la chica abriera.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella.

—Buenas tardes —le dijo él, cortésmente—. ¿Sabe a qué hora podré encontrar al auror Potter?

—No —respondió ella, escrutándole con la mirada—. No hay una hora concreta en la que se encuentre en la oficina. ¿Quién lo busca?

—Scorpius Malfoy, de _El Solsticio_ —Scorpius pudo leer el reconocimiento en la mirada de la chica.

—¿Desea que le dé algún mensaje?

—No es necesario, gracias. Aunque...

—¿Sí? —él le sonrió.

—Tal vez usted pueda responderme un par de preguntas —la chica levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—Sobre el auror Potter y su comportamiento extraño de los últimos meses —respondió Scorpius con tranquilidad—, algo que tal vez tenga relación con su reciente divorcio. No mencionaré su nombre —añadió al ver que la chica dudaba.

La chica echó un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo y después de unos segundos, le miró una vez más.

—Que sea rápido —dijo ella y le dejó entrar en la oficina.

Diez minutos después, Scorpius salió del Cuartel General con una conversación bastante interesante en su grabadora mágica. Los asistentes eran una excelente fuente de información —junto con el personal de intendencia y los guardias de seguridad—; siempre estaban ahí y prestaban más atención de la que pareciera. Según su asistente, Potter recibía cartas y mensajes sin remitente cada cierto tiempo y los respondía a la brevedad; también le comentó que le había pedido a ella que cancelara algunas citas de trabajo o que localizara a un hombre llamado Thomas Eliot, que era abogado, quien desde hace poco más de un mes atrás había visitado la oficina en varias ocasiones. La última vez que lo hizo fue un par de días antes de que comenzara la Liga de Quidditch.

Scorpius atravesó las puertas de roble y se dirigió hacia la salida del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. No había dado más de tres pasos cuando vio una cabellera que le resultaba familiar. Se detuvo y miró a su izquierda: Potter se encontraba ahí. Scorpius no creía en el destino, mucho menos en las coincidencias, para él una situación como esta sólo significaba una valiosa oportunidad que no debía desperdiciar. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el auror, quien en ese momento hablaba con un hombre un tanto mayor.

—Señor Potter —dijo Scorpius para llamar la atención del auror—, buenas tardes. Scorpius Malfoy, de _El Solsticio_. ¿Me concede unos minutos para hacerle un par de preguntas?

—¿Preguntas sobre qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Sobre su divorcio.

El hombre que charlaba con Potter se despidió y los dejó solos, cosa que Scorpius agradeció en silencio. El auror le miró, rascó su nuca, lo que el periodista interpretó como un signo de incomodidad. No le culpaba, seguramente el hombre ya tenía suficiente acoso para toda una vida de parte de los medios de comunicación y de los magos y brujas en general.

—Será algo muy breve —insistió. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Potter asintiera.

—Está bien. En mi oficina podemos…

—No es necesario, sólo son un par de preguntas —Scorpius asintió y de su bolsillo sacó la grabadora. La sostuvo en la mano izquierda y le dio un toque con su varita.

—Como gustes —respondió Potter, mirándole con curiosidad.

—¿Cuál es la razón por la que terminó su matrimonio? —preguntó Scorpius, tomando por sorpresa al auror. En otras circunstancias Scorpius habría comenzado con otro tipo de preguntas, pero no podía perder el tiempo (propio y el de su entrevistado) en cuestiones menos importantes. Ir al grano funcionaba a la perfección cuando se quería una respuesta rápida.

—La relación con mi esposa —hizo una pausa para corregirse—, con mi ex esposa, más bien, tuvo sus altibajos en los pasados años. Se podría decir que ya no había la misma "chispa" —añadió, haciendo las comillas con los dedos— que cuando éramos más jóvenes. Al parecer, nuestro matrimonio simplemente no estaba destinado a ser para siempre.

Scorpius asintió.

—¿Su matrimonio finalizó en buenos o en malos términos?

Potter permaneció en silencio unos segundos, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para responder a la pregunta. Scorpius esperó pacientemente.

—Por mi parte las cosas terminaron bastante bien —respondió finalmente—. Ginny no lo tomó mal, pero tampoco puedo decir que lo tomara de una forma agradable. A decir verdad, esta situación era algo que se veía venir desde hace casi un año, sólo era necesario dar el paso y terminar con una relación que ya no tenía futuro.

—De acuerdo, señor Potter —dijo Scorpius y volvió a darle un golpecito con la varita a su grabadora.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó el auror, confundido.

—Sí, sólo un par de preguntas —Scorpius guardó la esfera en su chaqueta una vez más y la varita, en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Es todo, gracias —le extendió la mano y la estrechó con la de Potter—. Pase una buena tarde.

Escuchó a Potter murmurar un "no hay de qué" mientras se alejaba. Scorpius sonrió satisfecho cuando salió del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y se dirigió hacia el elevador una vez más: había obtenido la información que necesitaba, quizá debía buscar un poco más para añadir detalles y corroborar datos, pero todo estaba perfecto. Presionó el botón y esperó por medio minuto hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Del elevador bajaron tres aurores que ignoraron su presencia, así como él ignoró la suya. Entró en el elevador y murmuró "al Atrio". Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Todo lo que digas frente a un periodista puede ser publicado en tu contra— murmuró para sí. A él no podían culparle de nada, eso era algo que todos en el gremio sabían. Y todos lo aceptaban.

Esas preguntas que le hizo a Potter eran más que suficientes para su trabajo: eran la información importante, el dato duro. Usaría un poco de lo que había descubierto en su investigación sobre el auror y sobre eso escribiría algo para el diario, y lo que obtuvo en su pequeña entrevista de cinco minutos lo archivaría junto con el resto de su trabajo. Poco a poco todo comenzaba a tomar forma y él, a atar cabos.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana, Scorpius realizó su rutina sin ningún percance. Se levantó un poco más temprano que otros días y aprovechó el tiempo para hacer un poco de ejercicio, tomó una ducha y luego un desayuno ligero antes de partir hacia el trabajo. Eran casi las tres de la tarde y aún no sucedía nada realmente interesante; aquel día era uno de esos en los que no había noticia alguna.<p>

Scorpius aprovechó el tiempo para terminar de escribir un artículo para una revista especializada en finanzas, con la cual colaboraba de vez en cuando. A punto estaba de agregar los detalles finales, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina. Murmuró un "pase" sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla frente a él —el mundo mágico había adoptado el uso de computadores muggles que trabajaban con una pequeña cantidad de magia, como una medida de modernización y para agilizar muchos trabajos—, y continuó escribiendo aun cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró, dejando entrar a alguien a quien Scorpius no le prestó demasiada atención.

Pasados unos segundos, el periodista levantó la mirada y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar delante de él al segundo hijo de su reciente dolor de cabeza. Albus Potter vestía la túnica color gris oscuro propia de los inefables, lo que significaba que había salido de su trabajo para ir a verle, y él creía saber la razón. Un par de días atrás, _El Solsticio_ publicó la nota que escribió sobre el divorcio de Harry Potter, una nota de apenas mil palabras que apareció en la sección _Sociedad Mágica_ del diario. Scorpius estaba preparado para responder a una posible queja de parte del inefable: lo que había escrito era cierto, las declaraciones de Harry Potter eran más que reales.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera indicarle que tomara asiento frente a él para poder hablar, Albus dejó caer un fajo de papeles sobre su escritorio, los cuales hicieron un sonido sordo al entrar en contacto con la superficie. Scorpius fijó la mirada en los papeles, descubriendo entre ellos, recortes de periódico y revistas, todos con encabezados que le eran demasiado familiares. Levantó una ceja; los tomó con cuidado y los dejó a un lado, despejando su área de trabajo. Después buscó los ojos verdes de Albus con la mirada, hasta que dio con ellos.

—¿Por qué investigas a mi padre? —preguntó el inefable. La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero Scorpius permaneció tranquilo e impasible.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió.

—No te hagas el tonto, Malfoy —añadió Potter frunciendo el ceño. Cuando ponía esa cara se parecía a su hermano—. ¿Crees que no he notado que recientemente todo lo que escribes está relacionado con mi padre?

—Se llama periodismo, Potter, y por si no lo has notado: es mi trabajo.

—Esto va más allá del periodismo, y también va más allá de tu trabajo, Malfoy.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo Scorpius, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡No juegues conmigo! —exclamó Albus—. ¿Me crees estúpido? Sé muy bien que no cubres este tipo de cosas, Malfoy. Tú mismo lo dijiste en una ocasión, que no te interesaba escribir sobre deportes, espectáculos y los chismes de los famosos. ¿Por qué ese interés tan repentino por estos temas?

Scorpius recordaba haber dicho eso, sí, en una entrevista que le hicieron por radio —¿o fue la vez en la que lo entrevistaron para Corazón de Bruja? No recordaba—. Lo cierto era que no esperaba que Potter fuera a usar eso en su contra. A pesar de ello, permaneció sereno, como si el asunto no tuviera nada que ver con él. No había necesidad de alterarse por pequeñeces. En aquel momento, lo que debía hacer era mantener la calma y evitar provocar un conflicto mayor con el inefable.

—Ya te dije: es trabajo —repitió—. Potter, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, así que si no te retiras de mi oficina…

—Un periodista tan reconocido como tú —dijo Albus haciendo énfasis en la palabra "reconocido", de una forma que sonó a burla— no sería fácil de enviar a hacer algo que no quiere, y tus jefes y compañeros lo saben. Por Merlín, Malfoy, hasta yo lo sé.

Scorpius no dijo nada más. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la media sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Potter al saberse un paso delante de él. No quería reconocerlo, pero Albus Potter lo tenía acorralado. Hubo un momento de tenso silencio que se rompió cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ambos voltearon y descubrieron a una chica con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello alborotado, seguramente por la carrera.

—Piu, la tenemos —dijo ella entre jadeos, ignorando la presencia de Albus.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó Scorpius, agradeciendo mentalmente la oportuna interrupción y haciéndose la nota mental de comprarle algo bonito a Charly.

—La entrevista con Sir **Leacock**, pero tiene que ser en este mismo instante. Es nuestra única oportunidad —agregó, emocionada—. Está en un hotel de Nuevo Hogsmeade.

—Excelente, prepara tu cámara. Te veo en cinco minutos —la chica asintió velozmente y salió de la oficina de Scorpius—. Lo lamento, Potter, pero no podemos seguir conversando —dijo con falsa vergüenza.

—No dejaré de molestar hasta que respondas mis dudas —dijo Albus, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, mirándole desafiante. Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres demasiado insistente —murmuró. Guardó algunos documentos en el escritorio y apagó el computador. Miró el fajo de papeles que Albus lanzó sobre su escritorio y lo acercó al inefable, deslizándolo sobre el mueble, diciéndole sin palabras que podía quedárselos pues él no los necesitaba.

—Y tengo mucha paciencia —agregó Albus, viendo cómo acercaba los papeles hasta tenerlos a escasos centímetros de él.

Scorpius le miró fijamente y Albus sostuvo su mirada. Unos segundos después, el periodista suspiró. Usualmente era receloso con sus investigaciones y en ocasiones ni siquiera Charly sabía en qué trabajaba, pero debía admitir que, considerando la situación, no sería una mala idea explicarle al inefable lo que estaba haciendo. Arriesgaba mucho, y él lo sabía, pero casi podía asegurar que Albus Potter era igual de curioso que él y que también estaba intrigado por lo sucedido entre sus padres. Por no mencionar que si trabajaban juntos, se vería obligado a soltar un poco de información sobre su familia, lo que sería bastante útil para Scorpius.

—De acuerdo, Potter —le dijo finalmente—, tú ganas. Te veo a las ocho, en el restaurante italiano que está en Nuevo Hogsmeade, ahí te explicaré todo —sonrió internamente al ver el rostro sorprendido del inefable—. No llegues tarde.

* * *

><p>Albus llegó al restaurante a la hora acordada. Al entrar, la recepcionista le preguntó si tenía reservación, a lo que él respondió que alguien le esperaba dentro. Caminó entre las mesas, dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba Scorpius —pudo descubrirle gracias a su cabello, ese tono de rubio era algo único—, y al estar frente a él, tomó asiento, sin esperar a que el otro así se lo indicara. Un camarero se acercó a la mesa y le ofreció la carta a Albus, quien murmuró un "gracias" al recibirla.<p>

—Los bucatini all'amatriciana de este lugar son exquisitos —dijo Scorpius después de unos segundos—. Si no los has probado, deberías hacerlo.

—Gracias por la sugerencia —respondió Albus.

—Por nada, pide lo que desees. Yo invito.

—Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Malfoy —añadió Albus y fijó la mirada en la carta, leyendo rápidamente su contenido.

Después de unos minutos, el mesero regresó a la mesa para tomar la orden de Albus; también llevó una botella de vino y les sirvió a ambos. El tiempo pasaba lentamente y el ambiente, si bien no era amigable, tampoco se sentía abrumador: Albus Potter se mantenía tranquilo, sin apresurar las cosas, al menos no hasta ese momento. Scorpius sonrió. No esperaba que Albus se comportase de esa manera, a decir verdad, pensaba que el inefable sería diferente, tal vez explosivo, como su hermano; aunque debía esperar un poco más para saber qué tipo de persona era Albus Potter.

Cuando el mesero les llevó la cena, Albus miró fijamente a Scorpius.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó. Scorpius llevó la copa de vino a sus labios y bebió un trago.

—Qué insistente eres —dijo.

—Esta conversación la tuvimos antes, Malfoy —respondió Albus con una sonrisa en su rostro, bastante tranquilo.

—Es una situación… —Scorpius hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra adecuada—, interesante, y la historia es un poco larga.

—Tengo tiempo, no te preocupes.

Scorpius asintió. Guardó silencio unos segundos y finalmente, habló:

—Preguntas por qué investigo a tu padre —Albus asintió—. La razón no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo, es verdad, y tampoco tiene que ver con asuntos políticos o económicos. Investigo a tu padre por razones personales.

—Explícate —exigió Albus, frunciendo el ceño.

—Antes de eso, me gustaría decirte algo. Esta investigación no sólo es sobre tu padre, también es sobre alguien más. Sabes bien en qué temas enfoco mis trabajos; no te ofendas, pero normalmente, la vida de tu padre no sería de mi interés. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, creo que él tiene algún tipo de relación, quizá una amistad, con alguien muy cercano a mí.

—¿Quién?

—Mi padre.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS INSOSPECHADAS**

**Capítulo 3**

Un par de golpes en la puerta distrajeron a Scorpius de su lectura. Levantó la mirada y la posó en el reloj de pared: eran casi las diez de la noche. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la entrada del departamento y abrió sin preguntar quién era la persona que llamaba. Murmuró un saludo que le fue respondido de la misma manera y se hizo a un lado para que el recién llegado pudiera entrar. Cerró detrás de Albus, quien se quitó el abrigo y volteó a verle.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —preguntó Scorpius.

—Sí —respondió Albus sonriendo ligeramente—. A decir verdad, no fue tan difícil como lo esperaba. Jamás me había pasado por la mente utilizar mi posición como inefable para acceder a este tipo de cosas.

—Es que eres demasiado Gryffindor, Potter —Albus puso los ojos en blanco y le extendió una carpeta—. Gracias —dijo Scorpius mientras ambos caminaban hacia la sala—. Veamos… registros de apariciones y desapariciones en el Ministerio durante los últimos meses —murmuró mientras pasaba las hojas, leyéndolas superficialmente.

—Podría llevarnos un tiempo clasificarlos —murmuró Albus al sentarse en el sofá.

—Para nada —respondió Scorpius y sacó su varita, realizando un ligero movimiento con ella—. Un simple hechizo organizador; lo usamos mucho en la redacción —explicó mientras las páginas de la carpeta volaban hacia la mesa y formaban dos pilas.

—¿Usan hechizos organizadores y no pueden tener más ordenado el lugar? —preguntó Albus y Scorpius le sonrió: eso era verdad.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó el rubio.

—Whisky, si tienes.

Malfoy caminó hasta la cocina para tomar un par de vasos y después se dirigió hasta su mini bar, de donde sacó una botella de whisky de fuego. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que se reuniera con Albus en Nuevo Hogsmeade, y desde entonces el inefable y él trabajaban en la investigación sobre Harry Potter y su relación con Draco Malfoy. Scorpius recordaba bien la expresión en el rostro de Albus cuando le comentó que su investigación no sólo era sobre Harry, sino también sobre su propio padre. En esa ocasión, el inefable le miró sorprendido, mas no dijo nada. Esperó en silencio a que Scorpius continuara con la conversación, aunque en sus ojos podía leerse la impaciencia. Era hijo de Harry Potter, después de todo.

—Hace unos meses —dijo Scorpius—, mientras visitaba a mi padre en Southampton, sucedió algo bastante interesante. No suelo espiar las cosas de mi padre; él no se mete en mis asuntos y yo no me meto en los de él, hasta ahora —sonrió—. Ese día, mientras él atendía una llamada, me quedé en su estudio, y me llamó mucho la atención una lechuza que llegó con una carta para él. Con todo eso de la modernización, aunque deberíamos llamarle muggletización —agregó con una sonrisa—, enviar correspondencia por ese medio ya no es muy utilizado hoy en día, es poco común incluso para enviar paquetes. La carta que llevaba no tenía ningún sello especial y era muy burda, si he de decirlo.

»La carta, aunque extraña, no habría despertado mi curiosidad de no ser porque cuando mi padre regresó al estudio y le entregué el sobre, algo en su semblante cambió. He de decir que no le había visto sonreír de esa manera desde antes que mi madre muriera —Albus relajó la expresión de su rostro—. Eso sucedió en una ocasión. Unos días más tarde, noté una nota en su escritorio. Era el mismo tipo de pergamino de la vez anterior y la letra era desordenada. Me las arreglé para leer un poco mientras hablaba con mi padre.

—¿Qué decía la carta? —preguntó Albus, cuestionándose mentalmente la forma como Scorpius leyó parte de la correspondencia en presencia de su padre.

—Textualmente: "Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí —citó Scorpius—, últimamente han sucedido demasiadas cosas, pero eso te lo contaré cuando nos veamos. ¿Recuerdas el lugar del otro día, en Edimburgo? ¿Te interesa regresar? Hay algo que quisiera decirte".

—¿Es todo? —cuestionó Albus ante el silencio del periodista.

—Es lo que pude leer —respondió Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros. Bebió un sorbo más de whisky—. Después de lo sucedido ese día, decidí investigar al respecto. He hablado poco con mi padre, él es muy reservado en prácticamente todo lo que hace, pero es sencillo obtener información… cuando se tiene práctica en ello.

Al ver la sonrisa que se pintó en el rostro del periodista, Albus pensó que Scorpius era un hombre bastante peligroso; definitivamente no le gustaría tenerle como enemigo.

—No fue demasiado difícil hablar con uno de los ayudantes de mi padre y pedirle información sobre socios o conocidos que vivieran o tuvieran propiedades en Edimburgo —continuó—. De las siete personas sobre las que me informaron, descarté a cuatro. Alexander Blore, tiene casi noventa años y lleva casi diez viviendo en Suiza; todos los negocios que realiza con mi padre los hace por medio de la red Flu. Bárbara Aster, contrajo matrimonio un mes antes de la carta y la lechuza; la familia Aster es una de las importadoras de pociones más influyentes de Europa, como seguramente sabes, y la señora Bárbara es la típica niña rica con delirios de grandeza: cuando descubrí la carta, seguía de luna de miel en un crucero alrededor del mundo.

»Dylan Applebee —continuó Scorpius— es hijo de uno de los socios más recientes de mi padre. No es más grande que nosotros —agregó— y parece ser que no tiene interés alguno en los negocios de su padre, pues se mantiene totalmente al margen de ellos. Parece ser el típico niño rico que gasta el dinero de su padre en cosas inútiles y que no hace nada por sí mismo.

Albus hizo una mueca de desagrado con ese último comentario. No le agradaba esa clase de gente, personas como Bárbara Aster o Dylan Applebee eran tan artificiales que difícilmente se les podía tomar en cuenta en algo importante. Scorpius notó la expresión en el rostro de Albus y esperó un par de segundos antes de continuar.

—Finalmente, William Ollerton.

—¿El de las escobas? —preguntó Albus—. Se volvió rico con su _Cyclon 3000_, hace unos años.

—El mismo. Es un hombre totalmente entregado a su familia y a sus negocios. Lleva un matrimonio de casi cuarenta años, tiene tres hijos varones y una mujer, quizá demasiados nietos, al menos para mi gusto. El hombre es predecible: no engañaría a su esposa, sin importar el motivo. Mucho menos después de tantos años de matrimonio… y de edad.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué hay de los otros tres?

—Personas con situaciones similares. Un par de extranjeros con una casa de veraneo en Edimburgo y el nieto del presidente de un corporativo importante en Irlanda —explicó—. Después de un par de semanas investigando (no a fondo, pero sí lo suficiente), llegué a la conclusión de que la persona con la que mi padre mantiene correspondencia, no hace negocios con él.

—Grandioso —murmuró Albus con sarcasmo. Scorpius le ignoró—. ¿Cómo es que mi padre te llegó a la mente?

—¡Hasta que lo preguntas! —exclamó Scorpius—. Acudí a la oficina de mi padre en una ocasión, quise hablar con su secretaria pero antes de eso me encontré con el intendente —explicó—, es un hombre tranquilo que detesta los problemas; entablar conversaciones con él es sencillo, es una virtud que posee, pero también es un gran defecto. Te daré un consejo, Potter: cuídate de la gente de intendencia, saben más de lo que aparentan —agregó en un susurro—. Él me comentó que al hacer la limpieza de la oficina de mi padre, ha encontrado trozos de pergamino; aparentemente él se deshace de algunas notas. Tal vez es confiado o fue un momento de descuido, pero uno de esos trozos de pergamino tenía por firma la letra "H".

—Mi padre tiene una casa en Edimburgo —dijo Albus y Scorpius asintió—. Pero "H" no dice gran cosa. Podría tratarse de cualquier persona: hay muchos nombres que comienzan con esa letra. O podría ser la inicial de un pseudónimo.

—Pensé en ello también, pero lo que me hizo pensar en tu padre fue la entrevista que le realicé a Lodge, sobre la ineficiencia de algunos aurores. En lo que publicó El Solsticio está sólo la información que la gente necesitaba saber, pero esa entrevista contiene datos interesantes sobre tu padre, como la cantidad de mensajes personales que recibía o los constantes permisos para salir más temprano del trabajo, y también su cambio de actitud, por problemas en su matrimonio.

—¿Eso dijo Lodge?

—Lo insinuó.

—No demuestra nada.

—Lo sé —coincidió Scorpius—, pero sólo piénsalo: la historia que tienen nuestros padres, como compañeros en el colegio y lo sucedido durante la guerra, cómo han cambiado las cosas desde entonces, en el mundo y en sus vidas, es la excusa perfecta para entablar una pequeña conversación de llegar a encontrarse alguna vez, ¿no lo crees? Ya son adultos y han vivido muchas cosas, y sé que mi padre no tiene rencor contra el tuyo. El trato entre ambos es cordial, y lo sabes, no me sorprendería que alguna vez se reunieran y hablaran sobre muchas cosas sin que el resto del mundo lo supiera. Ambos son expertos para escabullirse.

—Te estás dejando guiar por corazonadas —suspiró Albus—, pensé que eso era de Gryffindor —Scorpius se rió.

—Podría dejarte ver el pergamino del que hablo para que me digas si quien escribió ese mensaje fue tu padre o no.

Albus le miró en silencio, como analizándole. Scorpius sostuvo su mirada y después de unos segundos, el inefable agregó:

—Básicamente, con todo esto me estás diciendo que investigas una relación _de algún tipo_ entre tu padre y el mío.

—Así es.

—Y todo por una carta de la cual no conoces ni su contenido —agregó—. Y dime, ¿qué te hace pensar que no diré nada sobre esta investigación?

—Eres un inefable, Potter, y ustedes parecen tener una casi enfermiza obsesión por guardar secretos y esas cosas.

Albus sonrió. Tenía que aceptar que eso era muy cierto; además, todo ese asunto había despertado su curiosidad. Él también notó el cambio de actitud de su padre en los últimos meses y sus hermanos y él ya sabían que el matrimonio de sus padres no era estable desde tiempo atrás, desde varios años atrás. De hecho, no fue realmente una sorpresa cuando supieron de su separación, sólo fue repentino. Harry y Ginny hablaron con él y sus hermanos antes de hacer público su divorcio; como ellos lo dijeron, se lo comentaron porque son sus hijos, mas no para pedirles permiso. Ambos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para tomar sus propias decisiones, y ellos, sus hijos, ya eran adultos.

—Te ayudaré —dijo después de un largo momento de silencio.

—¿Disculpa?

—Quiero ayudarte con tu investigación —aclaró Albus—. Piénsalo, tú mismo lo has dicho, soy un inefable y sé guardar secretos.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

—Porque es mi padre quien está involucrado, tengo que vigilar que no vayas a usar nada de esa información para afectarle de alguna manera.

—No trates de engañarme, Potter— murmuró Scorpius con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que necesitas saber en qué está metido tu padre? Ser curioso no es un pecado.

Albus se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Scorpius ensanchó su sonrisa: no estaba equivocado al pensar que la curiosidad del inefable le llevaría a una situación así. Albus carraspeó.

—Bien. De acuerdo, también es por eso. ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

Scorpius no necesitó más de un segundo antes de responder afirmativamente.

Albus sacudió la cabeza un poco y decidió concentrarse en lo que hacía ahora. Se acomodó en el sofá y siguió con la mirada al periodista mientras se acercaba a él.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Scorpius extendiéndole un vaso con whisky y hielo al inefable, quien lo tomó y le sonrió un poco al rubio.

—Gracias.

Scorpius respondió a su sonrisa, le dio un trago al vaso con whisky que sirvió para él y después lo dejó con cuidado en la mesa sobre la que ya se habían organizado los papeles que revisarían esa noche. Se dejó caer junto a Albus, con muy poca clase para un Malfoy, y se inclinó hacia delante para tomar algunas de las hojas de papel que estaban sobre la mesa. Albus le imitó y ambos se concentraron en leer y tomar nota de lo que consideraban importante para su investigación.

Albus miró de reojo a Scorpius y recordó lo sucedido al terminar la cena en el restaurante italiano. Después de que el periodista le mencionara que podía ir a su departamento cuando quisiera para que él mismo leyera los avances de su investigación, Albus insistió en ir esa misma noche, y aunque Scorpius no parecía muy complacido con ello, así lo hicieron. Él sabía que Scorpius no le diría todo lo que sabía en ese momento: para estar al tanto de lo que él ya sabía sobre su padre y el señor Malfoy, debía pasar un tiempo.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en casa de Scorpius, éste llevó a Albus hasta su estudio y le mostró algunas notas de su investigación, tanto las que estaban relacionadas con Draco como lo que había investigado sobre Harry. Información obtenida por medio de entrevistas, como la que le realizó a Lodge o a la capitana de las Harpies sobre el regreso de Ginny Weasley al equipo.

—Lo que he conseguido sobre tu padre es poco— dijo Scorpius mientras buscaba algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio—; investigar a un personaje como él y pasar desapercibido es complicado. No imposible, pero sí complicado.

—Has sido muy discreto a pesar de ello —murmuró Albus mirando a su alrededor: el departamento de Scorpius parecía bastante ordenado en el recibidor y la sala, pero el estudio dejaba mucho que desear en ese aspecto.

Aquel lugar era como una pequeña versión de la redacción de El Solsticio, con menos basura, pero con diarios y revistas apilados en el piso. Dos de las paredes estaban llenas de libros y un par de cuadros adornaban el lugar. El escritorio también estaba lleno de papeles, libros y pergaminos. Sobre él estaba la grabadora del periodista; Albus la miró con curiosidad.

—No he sido lo suficientemente discreto: tú te diste cuenta —dijo Malfoy, mirándole fijamente y obligándole a cesar su escrutinio del lugar.

—Soy muy observador, es todo —respondió el inefable, mirándole una vez más.

Scorpius asintió y en ese momento extrajo algo del cajón: más hojas de papel y pergaminos llenos de rápidas anotaciones en una letra que seguramente sólo él podía descifrar. En ese momento, Albus pensó que Scorpius realmente tenía _algo_ con tomar nota de prácticamente todo. El periodista extrajo un trozo de papel de entre todo el fajo y volvió a cerrar el cajón.

—Espero que conozcas la caligrafía de tu padre —dijo Scorpius volteando hacia Albus, extendiéndole el papel—. Este es el pergamino que te mencioné; si me dices que es la letra de Harry Potter, entonces esta investigación estará dirigiéndose por un rumbo mucho más interesante.

Albus miró a Scorpius y luego el papel que él le extendía. Lo tomó con cuidado: era apenas la esquina de un pliego de pergamino, pero en él habían escritas unas cuantas palabras. La letra era alargada y poco ordenada, como si la persona que la escribió hubiera tenido prisa al hacerlo. "…perdón por lo de la vez pasada", leyó Albus. Y ahí estaba también, la "H" que Malfoy le había mencionado con anterioridad y la cual reconoció a la perfección. Dejó el pedazo de pergamino sobre el escritorio de Scorpius y permaneció en silencio unos segundos, con la mirada fija en algún punto desconocido.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Scorpius—. ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre esto?

—Es la letra de papá —afirmó Albus y aunque le desagradó la sonrisa de superioridad que se pintó en el rostro de Scorpius, no dijo nada.

—Potter, ¿tienes la lista con las salidas que el Departamento le autorizó a tu padre? —preguntó Scorpius, trayendo a Albus de regreso al presente.

—Creo que sí —respondió mientras buscaba entre los papeles hasta dar con la hoja que Scorpius mencionaba—. Aquí tienes —agregó entregándole el trozo de pergamino.

El periodista lo tomó y leyó rápidamente, después posó la mirada en un documento que reposaba sobre la mesa y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa. Albus se acercó a él, para leer lo que había escrito en ambos y cuando hubo terminado, miró a Scorpius una vez más.

—Su registro de apariciones no coincide con el de los permisos que le han otorgado —dijo Albus.

—Y no sólo eso —agregó Scorpius—. Muchas de esas fechas y horas coinciden con las horas aproximadas en las que mi padre desapareció de la oficina esos mismos días.

* * *

><p>Scorpius dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y miró el reloj en la pared de la oficina de su padre. Llevaba casi veinte minutos, sentado sin hacer nada, esperando que Blaise, quien era uno de los principales socios de Draco, le dijera el lugar al que éste se había dirigido esa tarde. Había preguntado de mil maneras diferentes, esperando que Blaise bajara la guardia y dijera algo que le fuera de utilidad. Sin embargo, el hombre le daba largas y respondía llamadas de parte de la secretaria, como si su objetivo fuera alargar su estancia en aquel lugar sin proporcionarle ningún tipo de información.<p>

—¿Te gustaría más té, Scorpius? —preguntó Blaise al colgar el teléfono por quinta ocasión.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras a dónde fue mi padre —respondió Scorpius comenzando a perder la compostura. Blaise le conocía desde pequeño, así que de nada servía ser exageradamente cordial con él y mostrar la faceta diplomática que utilizaba en casos como este—. En serio, Blaise, comienzo a pensar que sólo me tienes aquí para reírte de mí.

—No digas eso —dijo, sonriéndole con tranquilidad—. La agenda de tu padre está algo apretada y en ocasiones surgen imprevistos, no sé el lugar exacto en el que está ahora.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Scorpius, mirándole fijamente.

—Aunque me mires de esa manera —respondió Blaise, sin borrar su sonrisa—, el hecho es que no sé en dónde está tu padre.

—Bien, como gustes.

Scorpius se puso de pie y tomó su chaqueta, la cual estaba en el respaldo del sofá. Caminó hacia la puerta sin prestarle atención a la mirada que Blaise le daba. En algún lugar, muy dentro de sí, se sentía algo avergonzado por comportarse como un niño malcriado, pero Zabini era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, su padrino y una de las personas con las que más había convivido desde pequeño, y de alguna manera, cuando estaba con él, no podía evitar actuar de esa manera tan infantil.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia en saber en dónde está tu padre, Scorpius? —preguntó Zabini antes de que el periodista abriera la puerta. Scorpius no respondió—. ¿Quieres que le dé algún recado de tu parte? —agregó al no recibir respuesta.

—No, no es necesario —contestó Scorpius—. No le digas que vine.

Salió de la oficina y maldijo por lo bajo. Su padre había escapado antes de que pudiera seguirle, para ver con sus propios ojos el lugar al que se dirigía y la persona con la que se vería. En los pasados días le había seguido en un par de veces y de ninguna obtuvo información importante: en una de esas ocasiones, Draco había asistido a una cena de negocios y en otra, a una reunión con uno de sus socios. Scorpius confiaba que, con lo mucho que Blaise lo apreciaba, le dijera el lugar al que se había dirigido su padre; él solía cumplir todos sus caprichos cuando era un niño y también durante su adolescencia, en especial aquellos que Draco no quería cumplirle.

No tenía caso buscar a su padre pues eran pocas las posibilidades de encontrarlo, así que no perdería el tiempo. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir al lugar en el que se quedó de ver con Albus; esperaba que el inefable hubiera tenido más suerte que él. Desde la oficina, Blaise miraba por la ventana a Scorpius mientras éste cruzaba la calle y se alejaba caminando. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y él atendió la llamada casi al instante.

—Sí, acaba de irse —dijo y su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Sabes que tu hijo puede ser un verdadero niño cuando se lo propone —al escuchar a Draco del otro lado de la línea, rió con ganas—. No sé si podré fingir demencia la próxima vez —agregó—. Así que ten más cuidado con lo que sea que estés haciendo, Draco.

* * *

><p>Albus miró a través del espejo frente al cual se encontraba. Distinguió el andar de su padre y le vio entrar en la tienda de enfrente, continuó mirando las túnicas de gala, fingiendo interés cuando descolgaba alguna y caminaba hasta el espejo para ver cómo se vería usándola. Junto a él, una mujer de edad un tanto avanzada, intentaba consolidar la venta de alguna de las prendas. Albus se sintió un poco mal por ella, pues la verdad era que no tenía intención de comprar nada.<p>

Después de unos minutos, cuando vio a su padre salir de la boutique a la que había entrado, Albus se disculpó con la mujer, diciéndole que ningún modelo terminaba de convencerle, pero que quizá regresaría en otra ocasión. Ella le sonrió cortésmente y tras decirle que no había problema alguno y agradecerle por su visita aunque no hubiera comprado nada, dio media vuelta y desapareció en la trastienda.

Albus se acomodó la ropa y salió del establecimiento, apenado con la mujer —de hecho, hizo la nota mental de regresar al día siguiente para comprar una túnica, pese a que nunca la fuera a ocupar—. Miró a ambos lados de la calle y distinguió la cabellera de su padre a unos cien o ciento cincuenta metros de donde él se encontraba. Caminó en esa dirección, esquivando a los transeúntes que caminaban en la dirección contraria, solos, en parejas o grupos, muchos de ellos con sus compras recién realizadas.

Se detuvo cuando Harry se encontró de frente con alguien y comenzaron a charlar. Fingió interés por una flor de un verde intenso bastante llamativo y cuando vio que el auror retomaba su camino, le siguió. Intentaba ser discreto, pero su padre y él eran conocidos por casi todos y si bien la mayoría de las personas ya no trataban a su familia como si fueran la familia real —algo molesto y que los Potter agradecían que ya no sucediera—, Harry llamaba la atención. Apretó el paso cuando lo vio doblar hacia la izquierda y justo cuando llegó al lugar en el que debería estar, no había rastro de él y la sensación de magia flotando en el ambiente era lo único que evidenciaba la desaparición de alguien.

Maldijo mentalmente: por cosas como esa era que él no había querido ser auror. Quizá era experto en "guardar secretos", como decía Malfoy, pero definitivamente era un desastre cuando se trataba de espiar a los demás. Aunque debía admitir que su fracaso al seguir a Harry también se debía a la experiencia de éste en espionaje y en saber detectar cuando alguien le espiaba; seguramente había sido muy evidente al seguirle. Despejó su frente de los mechones de cabellos que la cubrían y suspiró mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba de aquel callejón sin salida. Lo mejor sería ir al lugar en el que se quedó de ver con Scorpius.

Jamás supo que Harry se hizo visible una vez más y le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la distancia.

—Creo que debo enseñarle a espiar a las personas —dijo para sí mismo mientras sonreía un poco apenado y revolvía su cabello inconscientemente. Albus era demasiado obvio.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS INSOSPECHADAS**

**Capítulo 4**

Albus caminó hasta el número 93 del Callejón Diagon. La puerta se abrió automáticamente y él entró en aquel lugar que conocía a la perfección. Parecía como si el tiempo no se detuviera jamás en Sortilegios Weasley: el escaparate de la izquierda siempre tenía las novedades de la tienda, objetos que giraban y lanzaban luces de colores o chillaban dentro de pequeñas cajas de cristal. Albus sonrió; el ambiente era el mismo que recordaba en su infancia y adolescencia. Al fondo del local, el cuadro de su tío Fred dormitaba sentado en una silla.

—¡Albus, qué sorpresa!

—Hola, tío Ron —saludó, acercándose al pelirrojo mientras éste dejaba una caja en el piso—. ¿Qué tal?

—Excelente —respondió Ron. Se saludaron con un apretón de manos y después con un afectuoso abrazo—. No te quedes ahí, ven —Ron se inclinó para tomar la caja y caminó hasta el aparador de la tienda; dejó lo que llevaba en el piso otra vez y llevó un banco de madera hasta donde estaba Albus—. Siéntate, muchacho.

—No es necesario, tío…

—No empieces, toma asiento —Albus asintió—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué hay de nuevo en el Departamento de Misterios?

—Más misterios —respondió el inefable, sonriendo. Ron respondió la sonrisa y también tomó asiento en del otro lado del mostrador—. Todo está bien, gracias. Me cambié a otro departamento, a uno un poco más pequeño, el otro tenía mucho espacio para una sola persona. ¿Qué tal está tía Hermione?

—Tal vez llegó la hora de que busques alguien con quien compartir un hogar, Albus —dijo Ron y el joven Potter se sonrojó, un poco avergonzado—. Ella está bien, se tomó unas vacaciones del trabajo en el Ministerio y ahora está con Rose haciendo activismo por los Trolls de las montañas.

—¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende? —Ron le sonrió.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? No vienes desde los… ¿quince años? ¿Dieciséis años?

—Quisiera preguntarte algo —respondió el inefable, sonriendo—. Sobre mi padre.

—¿Harry? ¿Sucedió algo?

—No, no —se apresuró a decir el joven—, pero no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, por el trabajo, y hoy está en una misión. Tal vez tú podrías ayudarme.

Ron le miró detenidamente, como estudiando su expresión y movimientos. Albus se preguntó si su tío había notado que todo eso era una mentira. Esperaba que no. La expresión en el rostro de Ron se relajó una vez más y le sonrió, amablemente. Apoyó sus codos sobre el aparador y cruzó los dedos casi a la altura del rostro.

—¿Qué sucede esta vez, muchacho? —preguntó Ron.

—Sólo quiero saber si mi padre te ha dicho algo acerca de los lugares que ha estado visitando últimamente —Ron le miró un poco sorprendido—, he intentado hablar con él en varias ocasiones, tú sabes, hace tiempo que no hablamos y pasamos un día juntos, como antes. Pero esto de localizar a mi papá para invitarle a cenar por sorpresa no es nada sencillo. Sería más fácil si supiera dónde buscarlo.

Ron rió un poco, se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en actitud pensante y desvió la vista, mirando hacia arriba y a la derecha.

—No me ha mencionado nada —respondió después de unos segundos—. Tal vez está ocupado con trabajo de último momento —agregó, rascándose la nariz—, recuerdo que antes se quejaba mucho por esos trabajos repentinos. ¿Ya intentaste hacer una cita con él? —ambos rieron.

—Espero no tener que llegar a ese punto. En fin, creo que tendré que seguir intentando, tal vez lo pille un día de estos —sonrió.

—Suerte con eso.

—Gracias —Albus se puso de pie y acomodó el banco de madera en una esquina, para que no estorbara cuando algún cliente se acercara al aparador—. Cuando veas a Rose dile que me gustaría salir con ella a tomar un café, hace meses que no hablamos como es debido.

—Le diré esta noche, cuando les llame.

—Vale. Nos vemos después, saludos a Hugo también. Espero que lo acepten como parte del cuerpo de aurores.

Ron le sonrió y murmuró un "gracias". Albus se despidió con la mano y salió de la tienda. Caminó por el callejón, encontrándose con pocas personas. Era temprano, después de todo. Quizá debía ir por un café o algo, aprovechar su día libre. Mientras caminaba, recordó los gestos que su tío había hecho a lo largo de la corta conversación: entrelazar sus manos, desviar la mirada y rascarse la nariz. Entró en una cafetería y se sentó en una de las mesas que se encontraban junto a la ventana. Una joven mesera se acercó a él para preguntar qué iba a ordenar, a lo que él respondió "un expreso, por favor".

Miró por la ventana, viendo el ir y venir de las personas en el Callejón. Pensó en su tío y recordó lo que Scorpius le había dicho un par de días atrás.

—¿Cuándo hablas con alguien prestas atención a sus gestos? —preguntó el periodista.

—No siempre. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Los gestos, los movimientos, la forma como te miran, incluso un apretón de manos —dijo Scorpius mirándole fijamente—, todo ello tiene un significado que muchas veces va más allá de lo que las personas dicen con el lenguaje oral. No siempre es efectivo, pero cuando sabes qué significan algunos gestos comunes es fácil saber si la persona con la que dialogas será difícil de tratar o si miente.

—Entiendo.

—Cruzar los dedos, por ejemplo, tiene varios significados —explicó—. A veces puede ser un signo de frustración; pero también indica negatividad y poca disposición de parte de la persona con la que hablas. Cuanto más cerca estén las manos del rostro, indica que será más difícil hablar con nuestro interlocutor.

Eso era lo que había hecho su tío cuando le mencionó que quería hacerle una pregunta sobre su padre. Desde ese momento supo que sería complicado hablar con Ron, pues inconscientemente había adoptado una actitud defensiva. Después, al desviar la mirada tras soltar la pregunta, su vista se dirigió hacia arriba y a la derecha.

—La mayoría de las personas hacemos eso cuando construimos imágenes mentales a partir de las palabras, cuando imaginamos algo. ¿Qué es una mentira? Una declaración falsa. Si es falso, quiere decir que no existe; y si no existe…

—Es porque lo imaginamos.

—Así es —Scorpius le sonrió—. Por el contrario, cuando miramos arriba y a la izquierda es porque estamos recordando algo.

—¿Hay otra forma de saber si alguien está mintiendo?

—Hay muchas. El cambio en el tono de voz o la sudoración, cuando se trata de alguien que no es muy bueno mintiendo. Cubrirse la boca con uno o varios dedos, frotarse un ojo, rascarse el cuello o estirar el cuello de la camisa —enumeró—. Rascarse la nariz puede ser una variación de cubrirse la boca —Scorpius rió un poco—, pero ten cuidado con este último gesto. Quizá la persona con la que hablas sólo se rascó porque le dio comezón en ese momento.

—Un expreso —dijo la mesera al llevar el café. Albus le miró y sonrió—. ¿Desea algo más?

—Así está bien, gracias.

Ella asintió y se alejó. Albus llevó la pequeña taza hasta sus labios, le dio un sorbo y después volvió a mirar por la ventana. Aparentemente Ron encubría a su padre. Quizá no supiera exactamente por qué desaparecía o a dónde iba en esas ocasiones, mucho menos con quién —Albus lo deducía por la actitud de su tío, después de todo, él nunca había ocultado su recelo hacia los Malfoy—, pero era un hecho que sabía algo sobre Harry; quizá su tía Hermione también supiera algo, pues no por nada ella y Ron eran los mejores amigos de su padre. Mientras bebía el expreso, Albus se preguntó qué traerían Harry y el señor Malfoy entre manos.

* * *

><p>Hacía cinco minutos que había terminado la conferencia de prensa a la que asistieron Charly y Scorpius. Se encontraban en la recepción del hotel donde se había llevado a cabo el evento, sentados en un sofá un poco alejado del resto de los periodistas. Les habían ofrecido té y galletas, y aunque no eran de excelente calidad, tampoco eran malos. Charly bebió un poco de su taza y después permaneció en silencio, mirando a la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos. Reconoció a algunos periodistas, como a Lorian Boissieu, corresponsal en el Reino Unido de un diario francés y a Juliet Earle, de El Profeta, quienes charlaban en ese momento. Le prestó especial atención a la chica: alta, de cabello castaño cobrizo, ojos azules y su rostro salpicado de pecas, lo cual le daba un aire de inocencia que nada tenía que ver con su perspicacia como periodista.<p>

—Deberías pedirle una cita —dijo Scorpius de pronto. Charly le miró.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida.

—Deberías pedirle una cita a Earle. Te gusta, ¿no es así? No pierdes nada si le preguntas y ganas mucho si ella acepta.

Charly le sonrió y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, dando un suspiro. Scorpius le miró con curiosidad.

—Eso hice —explicó ella—. Salimos, bebimos un poco y terminamos en mi casa.

—¿Y?

—Se marchó al día siguiente sin decir una palabra —respondió Charly—, esa cara angelical es demasiado engañosa —sonrió.

—¿Cuándo sucedió? No, espera. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Scorpius hizo un puchero y Charly rió, animada.

—Ya tiene tiempo, fue cuando me abandonaste porque tenías una cita en la noche, con el hijo de Potter —Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. Efectivamente, ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde aquella ocasión. Un mes para ser exactos.

—Eso no fue una cita. Y ahora tienes que contarme lo que pasó esa noche.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Nos encontramos por casualidad en el Callejón Diagon —dijo—. Nos gustó el mismo collar, uno de oro blanco con un zafiro, y hablamos un poco sobre ello. Después le pregunté si le gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo, aceptó, fuimos a beber y creo que la cerveza estaba adulterada o algo —bromeó—, jamás me había emborrachado con dos tarros. En fin. Hubo un juego de miradas durante la velada y la besé. Ahora que lo pienso, no parecía muy sorprendida con ello —Scorpius sonrió—. Fuimos a mi casa y… ¿te cuento los detalles de todo lo demás?

—Preferiría que omitieras _esos_ detalles.

—Como sea —Charly se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Scorpius levantó una ceja—. Últimamente sales mucho, Piu, ¿en qué andas esta vez? —preguntó dándole un suave codazo.

—Eso es confidencial —respondió Scorpius sonriendo—. Y ya te dije mil veces que no me digas "Piu".

—Uy, confidencial —dijo ella, imitando con burla el tono de voz que Scorpius había usado—. ¿Por qué no? Piu es adorable.

—Tu concepto de "adorable" me da miedo, Charlotte —la chica frunció el ceño. Scorpius sonrió.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me digas Charly?

—Trata a los demás como quieres que te traten, preciosa.

Charly le miró fijamente, sin ocultar el enfado porque Scorpius le hubiera llamado por su nombre real, aquel nombre que no terminaba de gustarle porque era, en sus palabras, demasiado formal y poco acorde con su personalidad. El periodista sostuvo su mirada, haciéndole ver que no importaba qué, él no se iba a doblegar. Cualquiera que los viera en ese momento intuiría una situación tensa entre ambos, pero lo cierto era que esa clase de momentos eran comunes en su relación.

—¿Tienes algo con el hijo de Harry Potter? —preguntó ella de pronto. Scorpius miró hacia la mesa y tomó la taza de té, la cual llevó a sus labios y bebió un poco, con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó, sosteniendo la taza con una mano y el plato sobre el cual se encontraba ésta, con la otra.

—Sales mucho con él —respondió la chica— no creas que no lo he notado.

—¿Acaso me espías, Charly?

—Para nada —sonrió, fingiendo demencia—, fue él quien me llegó a la mente, es todo —el rubio puso los ojos en blanco—. Has estado raro desde que te buscó en la redacción —Charly se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cómo va el asunto? ¿Besos desenfrenados y sexo salvaje? —Scorpius rió.

—Sí, muy salvaje —bromeó mientras negaba con la cabeza, divertido—. Quizá te cuente después.

—¿Y por qué no ahora? —insistió Charly haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

—Ya lo dije: confidencial.

—Ni hablar —suspiró ella—, eso de juntarte con inefables te está volviendo más quisquilloso con tus secretos.

* * *

><p>Esa era la primera vez que Scorpius iba al lugar en el que vivía Albus. Al salir de la estación Holborn del metro muggle —un medio de transporte que usaba ocasionalmente—, miró el papel en el que el inefable había escrito su dirección. Leyó las indicaciones y caminó un par de calles, hasta encontrar aquella que tenía un letrero que decía: <em>Red Lion Square St.<em> Siguió derecho y pasó junto al que seguía siendo el Colegio Real de Anestesistas muggle, que ahora también tenía un centro de investigación en la materia.

Caminó un poco más hasta dar con el número cuarenta y cinco. Era un edificio de un color gris claro, de cuatro pisos. La parte de abajo era un conjunto de tiendas de las cuales dos estaban cerradas, por la hora. A pesar de que había gente caminando por ahí el ambiente se sentía bastante tranquilo, y el ruido del tráfico muggle no llegaba hasta ese lugar. Scorpius sonrió: aquel era un buen lugar. Se acercó a la puerta del edificio y presionó el botón que decía 206; segundos después la puerta se abrió y él pudo entrar. Caminó por un pasillo no muy largo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Un poco más allá había un elevador, pero ni siquiera pensó en utilizarlo.

Subió las escaleras casi con lentitud, mirando a su alrededor como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cada detalle del lugar. De cuando en cuando escuchaba las voces de las demás personas que vivían en aquel edificio o el murmullo apagado de algún televisor y, de alguna manera, esos sonidos le provocaban una inexplicable sensación de tranquilidad. Scorpius pensó que aquel sitio era demasiado muggle, la cantidad de magia en el ambiente era casi escasa, por lo que dedujo que Albus era el único mago viviendo ahí.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que tenía el número 206 y llamó un par de veces. Pasaron varios segundos y nadie respondió. Levantó una ceja, intrigado, y cuando estaba por llamar una vez más, se abrió la puerta de al lado. Por ella salió una mujer joven que al verle, le sonrió; Scorpius respondió sonriéndole también y mientras la veía perderse por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras, la puerta del 206 se abrió. Scorpius volteó y se encontró de frente con el inefable, quien le sonrió un poco avergonzado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, mirando hacia el pasillo de forma distraída, pues había alcanzado a ver el cabello de su vecina y por un momento se preguntó qué hacía el periodista mirándola. De inmediato se obligó a regresar su atención hacia el otro hombre, fingiendo que nada había pasado—. Atendía una llamada.

—No te preocupes —respondió Scorpius.

Albus se hizo a un lado y le dejó entrar. Scorpius murmuró un "con permiso" y esperó a que el inefable cerrara la puerta detrás de ambos antes de entrar más allá del recibidor. Se quitó la chaqueta y siguió al inefable por el lugar. Mientras Potter le guiaba hasta la sala, Scorpius miró a su alrededor. Pese a que el lugar era pequeño había pocas cosas, lo que daba la sensación de un espacio más grande. Había un par de sofás color marrón claro y una mesa de centro sobre la cual el inefable ya se había encargado de colocar algunos papeles. Cerca de la sala había una mesa redonda con dos sillas, pequeña, y un poco más allá, la cocina. Todo el lugar estaba muy limpio, pero daba la sensación de que nadie vivía ahí. Scorpius pensó que tal vez Albus sólo utilizaba ese lugar para ducharse y dormir.

—Fui con mi tío hoy —dijo Albus cuando los dos tomaron asiento—. Estoy seguro de que sabe más de lo que quiere decir —agregó—. Es justo como te dije antes de que sugirieras preguntarle a él: está cubriendo a mi padre en algo.

—¿Dijo algo que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión? —preguntó Scorpius.

—No fue lo que dijo sino cómo actuó.

—Ah, comienzas a fijarte en los gestos y movimientos de las personas con las que hablas —sonrió Scorpius—, tal y como te dije que lo hicieras —Albus bufó—. Me parece excelente. ¿Qué hay de tu tía? ¿Hablaste con ella?

—Está con mi prima haciendo activismo por los trolls de las montañas —ante tal respuesta, Scorpius hizo una mueca que Albus no supo cómo interpretar.

—Bien, hay gente para todo en este mundo —dijo el periodista—. ¿Sabes, Potter? Creo que todo esto nos está llevando hacia un solo camino posible. Quizá lo hayas notado también —Albus le miró fijamente—. Tu padre y mi padre.

—Lo sé, también lo he pensado —respondió Albus dando un suspiro—. No creo que sea imposible (no teniendo en cuenta la forma como escapan de sus obligaciones para verse), pero sería muy extraño ¿no?

—Mucho. No podría verte como a un hermano —bromeó—. Pero siendo sincero —agregó—, si es lo que pensamos, me alegro. Mi padre tardó mucho en superar lo de mi madre; aun después de ocho años desde su muerte hay días en los que lo noto demasiado taciturno. Me preocupa —Albus asintió.

—Ocho años —repitió—. ¿Cómo…?

—Mientras trabajaba —Scorpius le sonrió y Albus decidió que no preguntaría más.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué. Ya no duele tanto —desvió la mirada un momento, pero a pesar de ello, Albus pudo notar un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos—. Me gusta pensar en ella recordando los buenos momentos, como cuando hacía alguna travesura y ella me encubría para que papá no se molestara —sonrió—, o cuando me llevaba con ella de compras y me preguntaba mi opinión sobre tal o cual vestido. Recuerdo que solía pedirme que la acompañara a un _spa_ y también me daban masajes a mí —Albus rió—. A veces regreso a ese _spa_.

—Seguro ya eres cliente frecuente —bromeó Albus. Scorpius se rió.

—Por supuesto. Si llegas a ir, tienes que hacerte el tratamiento de exfoliación con sales, te encantará.

Ambos rieron por aquellas palabras, y, aunque no hizo comentario alguno, Albus se preguntó si Scorpius había sido serio con eso último o si también se trataba de una broma. Se permitieron reír por un par de segundos, y cuando las risas cesaron, Albus suspiró.

—Si te soy sincero —dijo, llamando la atención de Scorpius—, desde hace muchos años mis padres ya no tenían una relación como cuando yo era niño. Se quieren, claro, y siempre se han demostrado su cariño, pero en su relación ya no hay amor. Ha sido así desde hace unos seis años, más o menos.

—Es interesante cómo me dices todo esto ahora y cuando quería información de este tipo para mi trabajo, me pediste educadamente que me fuera de tu casa —Albus se sonrojó ligeramente, fue algo casi imperceptible.

Scorpius mantuvo su vista fija en él. Recorrió su rostro con la mirada: la frente cubierta por un par de mechones rebeldes que se empeñaban en caer sobre su rostro, las cejas, no muy gruesas y con un delineado natural casi perfecto; las pestañas un poco largas y los ojos verdes con una franja marrón alrededor del iris. Descubrió unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas, algo que no había notado antes y que seguramente venía del lado de su familia materna.

—¿Sucede algo?

Cuando Albus habló, la mirada de Scorpius se dirigió a sus labios. Estaban húmedos, seguramente el inefable los lamió al sentirlos secos. Malfoy levantó la mirada una vez más y le sonrió.

—Nada —dijo—. Sólo acabo de notar que no te pareces tanto a tu padre como dicen los demás —le alegró ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Albus—. Tus ojos son de un tono diferente de verde, tu nariz… quizá sea como la de alguno de tus abuelos, y tienes algunas pecas —hubo un momento de silencio y Scorpius se preguntó si había incomodado a Albus.

—Me sorprende —dijo el inefable de pronto.

—¿Qué te sorprende? —Albus se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

—Normalmente las personas tardan mucho tiempo en notar esas pequeñas diferencias.

Por el tono de su voz, Scorpius supo que el tema sobre las similitudes con su padre era algo que le importaba mucho a Albus, y no precisamente porque el parecido fuera algo que le agradara demasiado.

* * *

><p>—Tarde o temprano descubrirán lo que sucede.<p>

Draco permaneció en silencio, con la mirada fija en el vaso casi lleno de whisky que estaba sobre el escritorio. Por su parte, desde la ventana abierta, Harry miraba el jardín de la casa: muy bien cuidado y lleno de rosas rojas que contrastaban con el verde intenso del césped. El sol brillaba en lo alto y, gracias a las lluvias de los pasados dos días, el ambiente se sentía fresco y renovado.

—Tu hijo es muy curioso —dijo Draco después de unos segundos—. Casi tanto como el mío —añadió con un suspiro.

—Seguramente la curiosidad la heredó de ti —añadió Harry, volteando a verle—. ¿Debo recordarte cierto incidente en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

—Aunque no lo creas, Potter, Scorpius heredó la curiosidad de parte de la familia de su madre —explicó—. Astoria también era curiosa. Mucho más de lo que su madre solía llamar "propio en una dama" —agregó, riendo.

Harry se acercó a él. Dejó el vaso vacío junto al de Draco y rodeó el escritorio, quedando detrás de él y abrazándole por la espalda; Draco apoyó sus manos sobre las del auror.

—Ya te dije que lo de Astoria no me afecta tanto ahora —susurró.

—Lo sé —respondió Harry—, pero la herida sigue ahí y también sé que tardará mucho en cerrar —agregó, pensando en su propia experiencia—. Parece como si no quisieras que te abrazara. ¿No puedo abrazarte?

Draco sonrió un poco.

—Ya sabes que sí puedes. Y no empieces con tus cursilerías —agregó fingiendo fastidio. El auror sonrió.

—¿No crees que debamos decirles? —susurró Harry.

—¿Bromeas? —exclamó Draco—. ¿Y perderme toda la diversión? —sonrió—. No, claro que no. Esperemos un poco. Además, el asunto con tu esposa aún está en boca de todos.

—Ex esposa —le corrigió Harry.

—Como sea. Pero piénsalo, quizá alguno de tus hijos imagine que terminaste con ella por mí, y no quiero que suceda eso. No permitiré que me consideren un plato de segunda mesa —suspiró—. En serio, Harry, no me explico cómo estuvieron juntos por tanto tiempo sin ser completamente felices con ello.

—También hubo buenos momentos —respondió Harry—, y adoro a mis hijos, son lo más importante para mí.

—No lo dudo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un minuto o poco más. Harry besó el blanco cuello de Draco, quien sonrió complacido.

* * *

><p>—¿Y bien? ¿Algún avance? —preguntó un hombre mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante. No era muy alto y no parecía importarle demasiado su cuidado personal, pues su cabello, largo hasta los hombros y un poco cano, caía con nada de gracia en mechones desarreglados; su barba, que seguramente no había cortado o arreglado en mucho tiempo, le hacía ver viejo, y bajo sus ojos había unas ojeras profundas, como si llevara días, o incluso semanas, sin poder conciliar el sueño.<p>

—Últimamente ha dejado un poco abandonado el asiento como presidente de la compañía —respondió una mujer. Tendría quizá unos treinta años, tal vez un poco más; su apariencia contrastaba completamente con la del hombre en la habitación, pues ella lucía si no elegante, sí lo suficientemente presentable, e incluso cuando algunas arrugas comenzaban a asomarse en su rostro, era muy guapa. Permanecía sentada sobre la cama de la habitación y parecía poco interesada en el hombre frente a ella—, aunque eso no es ningún problema pues Zabini se hace cargo de todo cuando el jefe sale —el hombre asintió y volteó a verla.

—¿Qué lugares son los que ha visitado últimamente?

—Algunos teatros o galerías de arte. Hizo un viaje a Austria hace un par de días —dijo la mujer mientras miraba sus uñas—. Es como si simplemente estuviera de vacaciones.

—Ese imbécil, dándose a la buena vida —murmuró el hombre mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños y su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Hay algo más —agregó ella—. Dentro de sus viajes hay bastantes a Edimburgo, pero eso no es todo: no ha ido solo. Creo que la persona que le acompaña podría ser su amante.

—¿Sabes quién es?

—Harry Potter.

El hombre parecía decepcionado. Murmuró una maldición por lo bajo antes de regresar su mirada a la ventana, por la cual veía pasar a la gente en el Callejón Diagon. Permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos; la mujer, por su parte, se entretenía mirando una mancha color marrón que había en el techo de la habitación, y no hacía ningún comentario, respetando el silencio del otro. O quizá demasiado aburrida como para incitar a la charla.

—Si él fuera su amante —dijo el hombre de pronto, sin mirarla—, hacerle algo sería una forma perfecta de herir al otro, ¿no lo crees?

—Tienes que estar demente para intentar hacerle algo a Potter —respondió ella, sorprendida—. Si piensas hacer algo así, considérame fuera de esto: no quiero arriesgarme de más. Suficiente hago con filtrarte información de la compañía de Malfoy y haciendo un ocasional trabajo de espía que no me corresponde.

El hombre rió, ella puso los ojos en blanco. Él volteó a verla una vez más y en silencio mantuvo la mirada fija en ella.

—Eres tan parecida a ella —dijo finalmente, con algo de nostalgia mientras ella fruncía los labios, como si estuviera forzándose a no decir algo que tenía en la punta de la lengua—. No soy tan idiota como para querer hacerle algo a Potter —suspiró él—. El plan sigue como hasta ahora.

—Bien —respondió ella poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa—.Te doy la información que quieras y el trabajo sucio lo haces tú sin involucrarme a mí. Francamente —agregó dando un suspiro—, podrías ahorrarte el trabajo de lidiar conmigo si contrataras a un investigador privado. Sé que nunca te he agradado, incluso cuando mi hermana prácticamente te obligaba a hablarme —tomó su abrigo, que hasta ese momento había permanecido sobre la cama y se lo colocó con calma—. Me voy, debo regresar a mi trabajo, quizá vea al jefe ahí.

Caminó hasta la puerta y sólo se detuvo cuando el hombre volvió a hablar:

—Podría pagarle a alguien, pero tú quieres vengarte tanto como yo.

—No te confundas —respondió ella tras unos segundos—. Sé bastante bien que mi hermana murió por cuenta propia, no porque Draco Malfoy la matara, como te empeñas en pensar. Con permiso —y tras decir eso, salió de la habitación.

El hombre permaneció estático, con la mirada fija en el vacío. Apretaba los puños con demasiada fuerza, pues sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

—Él la mató —susurró—. Él mató a mi Catherine. Él la mató, él la mató, él la mató... —repitió como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de aquellas palabras.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS INSOSPECHADAS**

**Capítulo 5**

Saint Swithun era uno de los mejores cementerios que había en Hampshire. No era muy grande y los sepulcros eran de tamaño medio, no había ni un solo mausoleo familiar o alguna cripta demasiado ostentosa. A lo largo del camposanto había una serie de caminos y senderos que conducían hasta una pequeña capilla, ubicada en el centro del lugar, en la cual se realizaban algunos rituales de diferentes tipos, relacionados con la muerte y la magia. Scorpius caminó por uno de los caminos de asfalto, un largo pasillo rodeado por lápidas y esculturas de granito o mármol a su alrededor, que le internaba cada vez más en el cementerio, llevándole muy cerca de la capilla.

Recordó que, según los relatos de su padre, muchos años atrás, la familia Malfoy había poseído su propio mausoleo, grande y suntuoso como podía esperarse de una de las familias sangre pura más importantes del mundo mágico, si no es que la más importante. Ahora, sin embargo, ya no era así. Muchas cosas que antes eran de los Malfoy —propiedades en su mayoría— ahora tenían otros dueños o pertenecían al Ministerio. Un claro ejemplo de ello era la Mansión Malfoy, un lugar que Scorpius jamás había pisado y que ahora formaba parte de las diversas propiedades a nombre del Ministerio de Magia. Su padre decía que estaba bien así, que en esa Mansión habían sucedido demasiadas cosas y pocas de ellas eran agradables, aunque Scorpius no creía que realmente estuviera tan de acuerdo con la situación.

Al pensar en su familia, Scorpius siempre se preguntaba cómo habría sido vivir en la época en la que ser un Malfoy era sinónimo de grandeza y poder. No que ahora no fueran importantes, pues su padre se había encargado, no sin esfuerzo, de limpiar el apellido, pero no era lo mismo. Intentaba imaginar una vida diferente, no en Southampton, donde estaba la casa estilo georgiano en la que había vivido hasta los dieciocho años. Seguramente no sería el Scorpius que era ahora. Suspiró, no debía pensar aquellas cosas. Mientras caminaba, alcanzó a ver la capilla del cementerio, grande y elegante. Una vez más, recordó el mausoleo del que alguna vez su padre y abuela le habían hablado. Lucius Malfoy, su abuelo, fue el último cuyo cuerpo se inhumó en aquel lugar, y su abuela Narcisa había expresado claramente que, al fallecer, su cuerpo debía ser incinerado, y sus cenizas, dejadas ir al mar.

Los restos de su madre se encontraban ahí, en Saint Swithun.

Llevaba un ramo de iris con rosas blancas, lo había comprado en la florería favorita de su madre. Mientras caminaba, sintió el aroma del césped húmedo por la lluvia del día anterior, e instintivamente levantó el rostro hacia el cielo. Había varias nubes grises y seguramente llovería más tarde. Continuó con su camino, notando, como siempre que iba, que las lápidas estaban limpias y en perfectas condiciones gracias a los cuidados de los encargados del cementerio y a diversos hechizos de protección para mantener las lápidas y esculturas en buen estado. Después de unos minutos, giró hacia la izquierda y caminó entre las sepulturas, hasta llegar a una que estaba un poco alejada de las demás, bajo un árbol.

—Hola, mamá —dijo, acercándose a la lápida y sacudiendo algunas hojas que había sobre ella—. Te traje unas flores —agregó, dejando el ramo sobre el mármol—. Las compré donde siempre, espero que te gusten.

Sonrió un poco. Siempre que iba a ese lugar se sentía bastante nostálgico; a veces podía pasar horas hablando, contándole a su madre mil cosas; en ocasiones simplemente permanecía en silencio y en otras, lloraba. En esa ocasión, pese a la picazón en sus ojos, signo irrefutable de que las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapársele, decidió que no lloraría. Pensó en su madre, en su sonrisa amable y en sus fuertes abrazos; en la forma como besaba su frente y le decía "mi niño", incluso cuando él le pedía que no lo hiciera porque era vergonzoso. Cerró los ojos al pensar, como siempre, que daría todo el oro del mundo por escuchar a su madre llamarle así una vez más.

Suspiró una vez más, con cansancio. Eran ya ocho años desde su muerte y había ocasiones en las que él no creía que su madre ya no estuviera con vida. Todo había sido tan repentino. Recordaba que estaba en su último año del colegio, de hecho todo sucedió una tarde en la que estudiaba para sus EXTASIS. Su jefe de casa lo buscó en la sala común de Slytherin, informándole que la directora del colegio quería verle en su despacho y cuando fue a éste, se encontró con su padre. Él le dijo que Astoria estaba en San Mungo, pues estaba gravemente enferma.

—¿Enferma de qué? —preguntó en cuanto su padre y él salieron de Hogwarts, en dirección al hospital. Estaba muy sorprendido por la noticia. Su madre siempre había sido muy sana y jamás mencionó estar enferma, y no creía que ella fuera capaz de ocultar algo así.

—Se intoxicó con alguna sustancia mientras trabajaba —respondió su padre, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Lleva poco más de una semana en un tratamiento, pero la intoxicación es más seria de lo que parecía al principio.

Su madre trabajaba analizando pociones. No se dedicaba a fabricarlas, aunque algo sabía de ello, más bien su trabajo consistía en estudiar los componentes de las pociones que estaban próximas a salir al mercado. Básicamente ella y otros más eran los encargados de decir cuáles podían comercializarse en cualquier lugar y qué otras sólo podían conseguirse en los hospitales mágicos. También determinaban la lista de pociones e ingredientes que estaban prohibidos.

En aquel entonces, Astoria Malfoy había sido encargada de analizar unas sustancias decomisadas en una fábrica de pociones clandestina y con mala reputación. Por su trabajo, era común que ella o alguno de sus compañeros sufrieran intoxicaciones debido a algún componente de las muestras que analizaban, de hecho no era la primera vez que Astoria enfermaba por algo así, pero según los sanadores de San Mungo, el caso era grave.

Astoria decía que había sido un descuido suyo; según ella, mientras mezclaba unas pociones, un recipiente de cristal se resbaló de sus manos y se hizo una pequeña herida en el dedo al recogerlo. No le tomó demasiada importancia y tras limpiarse la herida, que era pequeña e insignificante viera por donde se viera, continuó trabajando con las pociones. Después de ese incidente, la salud de Astoria Malfoy se deterioró notablemente y los tratamientos mágicos poco pudieron hacer con su enfermedad: la poción que le intoxicó era en realidad un veneno que infectaba la sangre, volviéndola demasiado espesa y facilitando la aparición de varios coágulos de sangre en el organismo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital se sometió a un tratamiento medimágico que se encargaba de deshacer los coágulos de su organismo, pero la infección avanzaba mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Dos días después de que Scorpius supo de su enfermedad, Astoria murió. Al final su organismo rechazó la magia que se utilizaba en su tratamiento y tuvo un infarto. Scorpius no supo si su madre sufrió y no se esforzó por investigarlo. Era curioso por naturaleza, pero eso fue algo que jamás quiso saber. Tragó en seco, deshaciendo el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Colocó una mano sobre la lápida y cerró sus ojos por un momento antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Lamento no visitarte antes, he estado ocupado con muchas cosas. Me gustaría contarte sobre papá y el señor Potter —sonrió—. Aunque seguramente ya lo sabes. Hace tiempo noté que papá estaba extraño y comencé a investigar un poco; ahora en mi investigación me ayuda nada más y nada menos que uno de los hijos de Potter, Albus. Es un inefable y juntos hemos descubierto cosas interesantes —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. No sé qué es lo que papá trae entre manos, pero Albus y yo tenemos una idea que poco a poco toma forma de hecho y se aleja de la hipótesis. Sería extraño ¿no, mamá?, que papá tuviera algo con el señor Potter. Pero no creo que sea malo… Él sufrió mucho con tu muerte, y después de todos estos años finalmente lo veo sonreír. Desde hace unos meses lo noto diferente —suspiró—, de verdad, lo único que quiero es que sea feliz.

* * *

><p>Albus abrió la puerta de su departamento después de una larga y agotadora jornada de trabajo. Recientemente, algunos aurores habían solicitado la ayuda del Departamento de Misterios para solucionar un caso que les estaba dando dolores de cabeza, y, para su suerte, él era uno de los inefables a los que comisionaron para apoyar al Cuartel General. No es que le disgustara ayudarles, al contrario, siempre le había parecido completamente fascinante el mundo de los aurores y la forma como se dedicaban a resolver crímenes, aunque eso no era lo suyo. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que dividir su tiempo entre el trabajo en el Ministerio y la investigación que estaba realizando junto con Scorpius.<p>

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el rubio. Era extraño que ambos trabajaran juntos de esa manera teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes familiares y que, salvo en contadas ocasiones, jamás habían intercambiado palabras. De hecho, recordaba Albus, durante sus siete años de colegio sólo había conversado con Scorpius, si es que podía llamársele así, para entregarle algún mensaje de un profesor, pues en las clases que llegaron a compartir nunca trabajaron juntos.

Albus caminó hasta su cocina para prepararse un sándwich antes de ir a dormir. Últimamente pensaba mucho en Scorpius. Quería atribuirlo al asunto de la investigación y a lo mucho que le intrigaba que sus padres se frecuentaran, fuera cual fuera la razón.

Recordó el rostro del periodista. Debía admitir que Scorpius era una persona fascinante; quizá era la forma como brillaban sus ojos cuando descubría algo que le llamaba la atención, la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro mientras pensaba o tal vez sólo ese aire aristocrático que pocos magos poseían aún. No estaba seguro. Albus sólo sabía que el joven Malfoy le atraía un poco, nada por lo que armar un alboroto. Sabía —porque prácticamente todo el mundo conocía ese detalle— que Scorpius era homosexual y, si bien él había salido con muchas chicas y se divertía con ellas, no podía negar su atracción por otros hombres. A Albus no le interesaba mucho el género de una persona; de hecho, cuando le preguntaban cuáles eran sus preferencias sexuales, él simplemente respondía que le gustaban las personas. Hombre o mujer, eso era algo sin mucha importancia: si era una persona interesante e inteligente, para él era suficiente. Pero, claro, nunca despreciaba a alguien atractivo.

Scorpius cumplía con las tres características. Sin embargo, Albus sabía diferenciar entre las personas con las que podía tener una aventura ocasional y alguien con el cual, pese a ser completamente su tipo, no era conveniente dar un paso más allá de la cordialidad. En el caso de Scorpius, podía decir que con él era un poco más que cordial, aunque tenía que estar completamente enfocado en su investigación. Quizá después, al terminar con todo ese asunto de sus padres y sus escapadas repentinas, invitaría a Scorpius a salir, pero eso tendría que esperar.

* * *

><p>Un par de chicos entraron en el famoso bar color azul del hotel Berkeley, que desde hacía muchos años era considerado uno de los más lujosos del Londres muggle. Uno de ellos era alto, casi de dos metros de estatura, su piel era blanca y el cabello, largo hasta los hombros, castaño. El otro no era tan alto como él, era quizá unos diez o quince centímetros más bajo. Su tez era un poco más oscura, como si hubiera pasado un poco de tiempo en una cámara de bronceado. Su cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, era corto y estaba concienzudamente alborotado. Quizá en otro lugar habrían llamado la atención, pero en el Blue Bar había personas cuya apariencia fascinaba más que la de ellos. Ambos caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una de las mesas del fondo, donde tomaron asiento; de inmediato, un mesero se acercó a ellos y les ofreció la carta de vinos y licores, la cual aceptaron con gusto. Uno de ellos pidió whisky y el otro, vino tinto.<p>

Cuando el mesero se fue, comenzaron a charlar. Se sonreían y hablaban con mucha naturalidad, pero lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos le prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decían. Discretamente, escrutaron el lugar con la mirada. El bar le hacía honor a su nombre pues todo, desde las paredes hasta los asientos —bastante cómodos, por cierto—, era azul. Lo único que contrastaba con la pintura azul de la decoración, era la barra de ónix blanco y el piso oscuro, de piel de cocodrilo. Esa noche el lugar estaba un poco vacío, lo cual no era de extrañar pues el Blue Bar, pequeño, con capacidad para sesenta personas, muchas veces se reservaba para ciertos clientes. Uno de los jóvenes, el de cabello largo, miró a su izquierda y vio a dos hombres sentados en una mesa prácticamente al otro lado del bar.

—Ahí están, cerca de la barra —le susurró a su acompañante, quien no miró en la dirección señalada por el otro.

El mesero se acercó y les entregó sus bebidas, las cuales agradecieron con una sonrisa antes de continuar con su conversación fingida. El chico de cabello corto tomó la copa de vino y la llevó a sus labios, dándole un trago y después sosteniendo la copa con elegancia. Miró en la dirección antes señalada por su compañero y asintió ligeramente, como si fuera un gesto con el que le indicaba que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía, aunque en realidad significaba que, efectivamente, las dos personas que estaban al otro lado eran a quienes buscaban.

—Después de varios esfuerzos, finalmente los pillamos juntos —dijo el de cabello largo sin mirar a los de la otra mesa.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que hagan nada interesante —respondió su acompañante—. Mundo mágico o muggle, los dos son muy reservados. Me atrevo a decir que no hay más sospechas, ¿verdad? Ambos sabemos lo que pasa aquí.

—No quiero que seas mi hermano.

—Esa es mi línea, Albus —dijo, sonriendo.

Albus permaneció en silencio: esa era la primera vez que Scorpius le llamaba por su nombre de pila y no por el apellido. No que fuera algo del otro mundo, pero significaba que ahora había más confianza entre ambos; y era obvio, después de verse prácticamente todos los días en los pasados dos meses y medio, y hablar sobre temas que no sólo tenían que ver con sus padres, la relación entre ambos pasó de ser cordial por trabajar juntos a algo similar a una amistad. Al menos así le parecía a Albus, y no tenía planeado preguntarle a Scorpius para averiguar si aquello era cierto o no. Sintió la mirada de Scorpius y posó sus ojos verdes en él, divertido al notar la expresión de curiosidad en el rostro del otro. Se veía extraño con esa apariencia.

—Me acercaré a ellos —dijo el inefable de pronto, refiriéndose a su padre y al padre de su acompañante.

—No, no lo harás —respondió Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. ¿Para qué quieres acercarte?

—Para escuchar su conversación: quizá digan algo interesante. Y no te estoy pidiendo permiso —añadió, tomando el vaso de whisky y levantándolo en dirección a Scorpius, haciendo un brindis por él. Lo llevó a sus labios y bebió un trago que pese a raspar en su garganta, le supo bastante bien. Albus no bebía demasiado alcohol, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba degustar algo que valiera la pena, y el whisky muggle que servían en ese bar, cualquiera de los cincuenta tipos que ofrecían, sí que valía la pena.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, ignorando la sonrisa fingida que Scorpius le dirigía con ese rostro que no era suyo. Caminó entre las mesas, pasando por el centro del bar —la alfombra se veía mejor estando a esa distancia, la persona que decoró el lugar tenía un gusto exquisito para esas cosas—, y al tomar un camino que acortaría más rápidamente la distancia con la mesa en la que su padre y el señor Malfoy charlaban, escuchó algo que llamó su atención de manera inevitable:

—¿Cuándo será? —preguntó un hombre.

—Ni idea —respondió una mujer joven, de voz suave—, pero quiere verlo muerto.

Estuvo tentado a detenerse, pero eso habría sido muy obvio, así que continuó su camino, sin mirar siquiera a la pareja que había dicho aquello. Pasó junto a la mesa donde estaba su padre, sin prestarle atención a él o a Draco, y siguió de largo hasta una puerta lateral, que daba a un pasillo que conducía hacia el baño, quizá demasiado perturbado por lo que dijo aquella mujer. Escuchar que alguien hablara sobre un asesinato no era algo que sucediera todos los días, después de todo. Permaneció en el pasillo por unos minutos y cuando consideró que había pasado una cantidad razonable de tiempo, decidió regresar al bar. Estaba intrigado por lo que escuchó y aunque sabía que no debía importarle ni debía entrometerse, pues mundo mágico o muggle, descubrir los planes de otro para matar a alguien era peligroso, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de saber más, no sólo por curiosidad, sino también porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al regresar a aquel opulento mundo azul, descubrió con desagrado que su padre y el señor Malfoy ya no se encontraban en el lugar. Caminó y una vez más pasó junto a aquella pareja que tanta intriga le había provocado con sus palabras, para escuchar discretamente un poco de su conversación. Estaba a menos de un metro de ellos cuando el hombre levantó la mirada y la posó en él. Se puso nervioso y sólo atinó a fingir una sonrisa amable, como si fuera un saludo, antes de continuar su camino. Sin embargo, alcanzó a escuchar algo que lo dejó helado:

—Realmente tiene algo en contra de Malfoy.

Quiso voltear una vez más, ver los rostros de ese hombre y esa mujer, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo o se arriesgaba a llamar la atención. Regresó a la mesa que compartía con Scorpius, ignorando lo que él dijo en cuanto regresó, seguramente algo que tenía que ver con sus padres. Al notar que Albus no le prestaba atención, Malfoy guardó silencio. En ese momento se dio cuenta del semblante turbado de su acompañante. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y lo miró.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—No puedo decirte aquí —respondió Albus casi en un susurro—. Vámonos, el efecto de la poción multijugos está por terminar.

—Pero…

—Ya te diré lo que pasa, pero no aquí.

Scorpius no quiso discutir. De un trago bebió el vino que aún había en su copa y de inmediato llamó al mesero, pidiéndole la cuenta. Notó que Albus dejaba el vaso con whisky casi intacto, mas no hizo comentario alguno. Vio que un hombre y una mujer pasaban cerca de ellos, en dirección a la salida, y notó que Albus les miraba discretamente y fruncía los labios en una mueca de disgusto. Cuando finalmente estuvieron fuera del hotel Berkeley caminaron uno junto al otro, alejándose poco a poco de la zona concurrida entre la que se alzaba el lugar y, al estar lo suficientemente lejos, se desviaron hacia una calle vacía. Scorpius murmuró "en mi casa" y Albus asintió en silencio. Tomó el brazo del rubio y casi de inmediato sintió el conocido tirón en el estómago, producto de la aparición.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo del departamento de Scorpius, supieron habían regresado a sus apariencias normales. El departamento del periodista estaba muy oscuro.

—¿Me puedes decir ahora qué sucede? —preguntó Scorpius de pronto, sin darle tiempo a Albus de alcanzar el interruptor de la luz.

—Creo que quieren asesinar a alguien de tu familia —respondió el inefable, mirando a Malfoy con seriedad.

Scorpius no dijo nada. Le dedicó una mirada seria, analizándolo y, por primera vez, Albus notó lo penetrante que podía ser su mirada e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, no por miedo, más bien por sorpresa. Aunque casi de inmediato recuperó la compostura y sostuvo la mirada del rubio con la misma seriedad.

—¿Estás ebrio? —preguntó el periodista, viéndole ahora con desconfianza.

—¡Scorpius! —exclamó Albus, molesto, y no le prestó demasiada atención a la reacción del rubio al escuchar su nombre de pila—. Esto es serio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quieren asesinar a alguien de mi familia? —preguntó Scorpius, a la defensiva.

—Escuché a dos personas, en el bar.

—¿En el bar? Por Merlín, Albus, no creo que alguien sea tan estúpido como para hablar sobre asesinar a alguien en un bar como ese —dijo, comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro, deteniéndose de pronto para mirar al inefable una vez más—. Lo creo más de Cabeza de Puerco e incluso de ese bar en Nuevo Hogsmeade, el que vende alcohol barato.

—¿Crees que jugaría con algo como esto? —preguntó Albus, alzando la voz.

—De acuerdo —dijo Scorpius—, supongamos que es verdad. ¿Por qué hablar de ello a escasa distancia de mi padre? Cualquiera pudo haber escuchado, es decir, tú escuchaste… sin ofender —se apresuró a añadir, Albus puso los ojos en blanco—. Sigo pensando que es una tontería.

—Puede que lo sea —coincidió Albus—, pero estoy seguro de lo que escuché. "Quiere verlo muerto", eso fue lo que dijo. No me interrumpas —agregó cuando vio que Scorpius tenía intenciones de hablar—. "Realmente tiene algo en contra de Malfoy". Ahora, si eso no es para preocuparse, entonces no...

—¿Cómo eran? —preguntó Scorpius, interrumpiéndole de todas maneras.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Cómo eran esas dos personas?

—No vi bien sus rostros —respondió Albus, intentando recordar—. Eran un hombre y una mujer, soy malo calculando edades, pero no son demasiado mayores, tal vez estén entre los treinta y los cuarenta años. La chica era rubia, de cabello rizado. No recuerdo bien sus rostros.

El silencio reinó en el lugar por más tiempo del que a Albus le habría gustado. Pasaron unos segundos que, por la tensión en el ambiente, se sintieron como horas enteras. Finalmente, Scorpius suspiró con cansancio. Encendió la luz; Albus parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrando su vista.

—Sigo pensando que esto es extraño—dijo, mirando al otro.

—A veces deberías ser un poco más crédulo.

—No puedo —reconoció Scorpius—. Mi vida gira en torno a hechos, declaraciones, pruebas contundentes. Busco la veracidad de las cosas incluso cuando sé que es difícil encontrarla. Para poder dar algo por hecho, necesito información que lo compruebe, datos duros. No puedo simplemente ir por la vida justificándome con especulaciones y corazonadas.

—Si tuviéramos un pensadero a la mano, podría mostrarte ese recuerdo. Así me creerías —había un poco de reproche en las palabras de Albus.

—Tengo muchas cosas aquí —dijo Scorpius—, pero lamentablemente no tengo un pensadero —Albus desvió la mirada, sintiéndose decepcionado ante la desconfianza de parte del rubio—. Bien, olvida lo del pensadero. Te creo —el inefable le miró con sorpresa—. Maldición, eres tan jodidamente transparente y sincero, Albus —Scorpius se llevó una mano a la frente, con cansancio. Potter le miró preocupado—, no mentirías con algo como esto, es sólo que... Merlín, bien, dicen que el que busca, encuentra —sonrió con ironía, citando aquel dicho tan viejo—. De acuerdo, aún estamos a tiempo de hacer algo con todo esto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Necesito saber quién está detrás de todo esto para poder detenerlo. No esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados cuando alguien está planeando matar a alguien de mi familia, ¿o sí? —Albus movió la cabeza negativamente—. Aunque puedes negarte a ayudarme—agregó—, el asunto es con mi familia, no contigo.

—Me gustaría ayudar.

Scorpius miró a Albus y después de unos segundos asintió, sonriéndole.

—Gracias.

—No agradezcas hasta que hayamos hecho algo por evitar todo esto —respondió.

Sabía que Scorpius no se sentía bien en ese momento, la situación había tomado un rumbo inesperado. Él no había perdido a ningún miembro de su familia, pero podía entender lo que esto significaba para Scorpius. Ya había perdido a su madre, que alguien quisiera asesinar a otro familiar suyo no debía ser fácil de aceptar. En ese momento, casi le pareció frágil, aunque sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por esa idea, porque Scorpius era todo menos frágil. Pero conocer un poco más de él, incluso en una situación así, no dejaba de ser gratificante.

—Un Malfoy —dijo el periodista, llamando su atención.

—Tú, tu abuela o tu padre —murmuró Albus. Scorpius le miró.

—Mi abuela no ha puesto un pie en Inglaterra desde hace años. Vive en Austria (o en Suiza o Checoslovaquia, depende de cómo se sienta de ánimos); sé que tiene su historia, pero no haría algo que después incitara a alguien a matarla. Yo, aunque me duela en el ego —sonrió con ironía— no soy tan importante para mis enemigos. Hay rivalidad con otros periodistas y, lo admito, intentamos desprestigiarnos mutuamente, pero no es tan grave como para desear mi muerte.

—¿Piensas que es tu padre?

—¿Quién más si no? No es por nada, Albus, pero hay una lista con una cantidad nada envidiable de personas que quieren verlo muerto desde hace muchos años.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS INSOSPECHADAS**

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Scorpius comenzó a investigar sobre el vínculo entre su padre y Harry Potter, jamás esperó que la situación tomara un rumbo tan inesperado, mucho menos que descubriría algo tan grande como una especie de plan para asesinar a su padre. No era, sin embargo, la primera vez que algo así le sucedía; de hecho muchas de las buenas noticias (y no sólo las suyas, sino en términos más generales) eran resultado de algún imprevisto cambio de planes durante la investigación de un tema en especial. Hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos y sonrió. De hecho en un principio no imaginó trabajar en algo así junto al hijo de Potter. Investigar aquello no le había llevado más que a un montón de circunstancias totalmente insospechadas para él.

Con esa idea en mente, suspiró. Era ya una semana desde que Albus escuchara la conversación de esas personas misteriosas, y también desde el comienzo de su investigación sobre cualquier persona o personas que tuvieran motivos suficientes para querer asesinar a su padre. Muchos ex mortífagos fueron incluidos en la lista por defecto, aunque de estar investigando por su cuenta, Scorpius no habría considerado a muchos. Después de tantos años tras la guerra, dudaba que alguno de ellos intentara asesinarlo. Para él era lógico pensar que si no lo habían hecho antes —y oportunidades hubo muchas—, no lo harían ahora. Albus, por el contrario, insistía en que había que dudar de todos los que tuvieran aunque fuera una razón pequeña para desearle la muerte a Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius no supo cómo, pero Albus consiguió muchos de los expedientes de antiguos mortífagos que habían sido puestos en libertad años antes. Quiso preguntar cómo los había obtenido, pero Albus insistió en conservar el secreto para sí, argumentando que de contárselo, también se vería involucrado; y dado que obtener copias de documentos oficiales era un delito, lo mejor era que, en caso de ser descubiertos, sólo pudieran aprehender a uno de los dos. No importó cuántas réplicas recibiera Albus, incluso pareció no interesarle el enfado de Scorpius ni que éste no le dirigiera la palabra durante la primera noche durante la cual leyeron esos expedientes. Albus sabía que haber robado esos documentos podía costarle mucho más que perder su trabajo, pero confiaba en su discreción. No era la primera vez que hacía una copia clandestina de algún documento, aunque sí la primera en la que era algo tan importante y confidencial.

—No tendrías que estar haciendo todo esto —dijo Scorpius cuando se le pasó el enfado por saber que el inefable se arriesgaba demasiado por ayudarle—. Te expones más de lo que deberías.

—Es verdad —respondió Albus mirándole con seriedad—, no tendría por qué hacerlo. De hecho no hay una razón importante como la tuya por la cual deba seguir con esto. Sería fácil simplemente ponerme de pie y atravesar la puerta que está detrás de nosotros, olvidar que todo esto sucedió y esperar que Merlín te ayude y logres descubrir a tiempo quién quiere asesinar a tu padre para poder detenerlo —Scorpius desvió la mirada, molesto—. ¿Sabes, Scorpius?

—¿Qué?

—Nadie me obliga a hacer esto —señaló, más tranquilo—, te dije que me gustaría ayudarte, y eso estoy haciendo. Irme sería sencillo, pero no pienso huir sólo porque sea arriesgado.

Scorpius permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos y finalmente suspiró.

—No te entiendo —dijo, mirándole afligido—. Realmente no te entiendo.

—No tienes por qué —respondió el moreno y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa que Scorpius no tardó en responder. No entendía muy bien a Albus, aunque suponía que sus ganas de ayudar eran algo heredado de su padre.

Desde ese día la relación entre ambos se estrechó un poco más. Scorpius agradecía mucho la ayuda que Albus le brindaba aun si ello le traía consecuencias en su trabajo, aunque suponía que si después de una semana el inefable no tenía problemas en su trabajo y no lo habían detenido, era porque nadie notó nada respecto a la copia que realizó de los expedientes. Eso le tranquilizaba mucho. En realidad no habría sabido cómo actuar si detenían a Albus por su culpa. Decidió que lo mejor era no pensar en eso y seguir trabajando, pues el tiempo se agotaba.

Así fue como descartaron a prácticamente todos los de la lista de ex convictos. Algunos de ellos, los que en su momento provinieron de una familia adinerada, se fueron al extranjero con ayuda de sus familiares. Otros seguían bajo vigilancia del Ministerio, pero no habían dado muestras de querer provocar una masacre. En realidad los verdaderos seguidores de Voldemort, y por ende los que tendrían alguna razón para querer asesinar a los Malfoy, habían muerto durante la guerra, ya fuera en la batalla o porque fueron condenados a recibir el Beso. Del resto de mortífagos condenados a Azkaban, la mayoría se encontraba en libertad condicional con una estricta vigilancia, por lo que fueron descartados de inmediato.

Esa tarde, mientras la luz de la puesta de sol se colaba por la ventana abierta del departamento de Albus, ambos permanecían en un cómodo silencio. Como ya se había vuelto costumbre dadas las circunstancias actuales, Albus y Scorpius acordaron reunirse para seguir hablando del tema y lo descubierto hasta ese momento. Antes de ir a la casa de alguno, fueron a un restaurante de comida japonesa, ubicado en una zona entre el mundo mágico y el muggle, que recientemente había abierto sus puertas. Scorpius estuvo tentado a reprochar, decirle al inefable que no tenían tiempo para ir a comer a restaurantes orientales: tenían una vida que salvar, y no cualquier vida, sino la de su padre. A pesar de ello, accedió. Pensó que no tenía sentido comenzar a desesperarse, pues ello sería contraproducente.

Scorpius debía admitir que pese a sentirse nervioso por el asunto del posible asesinato de su padre, disfrutó la compañía de Albus. No solía frecuentar restaurantes orientales, pero no le desagradaba la comida; a veces salía con Charly a comer comida coreana o japonesa, y disfrutar de la compañía de alguien diferente fue una experiencia bastante agradable. Después de aquello se dirigieron al departamento de Albus, en donde continuaron hablando sobre el tema del posible asesinato de Draco Malfoy y las personas a quienes ya habían investigado, sin mucho éxito en la recopilación de información, hasta que Scorpius sugirió leer lo que tenían una vez más, para estar seguros de que no se les escapaba ningún detalle.

—Hace unos días —dijo Albus de pronto, rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que Scorpius levantara la mirada desde el sofá frente al suyo, y la posara en él— te comenté que si tuviéramos un pensadero a la mano podría dejar que mirases mi recuerdo para que me creyeras.

—Lo recuerdo —asintió Scorpius, mirándole con curiosidad.

—Tenía pensado dártelo el martes pasado —dijo Albus mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un frasco que contenía el conocido líquido plateado—, pero con tantas cosas en la cabeza lo olvidaba. Perdón —añadió extendiéndole el recuerdo—. Supongo que las personas que también siguieron a nuestros padres estaban disfrazadas, como nosotros, pero tal vez haya algo que nos ayude a descubrir a quien esté planeando asesinar a tu padre.

—Gracias —murmuró Scorpius al tomar el frasco con la mano.

—Por nada. Es una pena que no tenga un pensadero, pero supongo que podrás conseguir uno. ¿Quizá en tu trabajo?

—Tenemos uno, pero no quiero levantar sospechas de ningún tipo. Además, Charly comenzará a hacer preguntas y no quiero eso —Albus le miró francamente intrigado.

—¿Charly? —preguntó. Scorpius jamás había mencionado a esa persona, aunque aparentemente por lo que recién había dicho, trabajaban juntos. Quizá era un compañero de trabajo; sin embargo, pensó, si se tratase de un simple compañero, no habría razón para que interrogara a Scorpius, ¿o sí?

—Seguramente le conoces de vista —dijo Scorpius, sin prestarle atención al rostro extrañado de Albus—. Sí, si no mal recuerdo le viste el día en que fuiste a darme un ultimátum a mi trabajo —Albus se sonrojó.

—Lamento eso —Scorpius rió por lo bajo e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

—No importa. ¿Recuerdas que alguien nos interrumpió a mitad de aquella acalorada conversación? —el inefable asintió—. Esa chica de cabello castaño cobrizo, ella es Charly. Charlotte, en realidad, pero detesta su nombre, lo cual no entiendo, francamente me parece un nombre muy elegante.

—Sus razones tendrá —dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros. Inevitablemente se preguntó qué clase de relación tendrían Scorpius y Charlotte. Dudaba que fueran "algo", pues Scorpius siempre había dejado en claro su preferencia por los hombres, aunque tampoco debía descartar la posibilidad de la bisexualidad.

—¿Albus? —preguntó Scorpius—. ¿Sucede algo?

—En absoluto, sólo pensaba en el recuerdo —mintió—, espero que puedas verlo pronto.

—Lo haré, ya verás —sonrió.

Albus asintió y regresó la mirada a la libreta en la que estaban sus notas. Sintió que Scorpius se sentaba junto a él en el sofá de dos plazas en el que se encontraba. No le prestó demasiada atención, pues sobre la mesa de centro de su sala estaban, como siempre, los documentos, pergaminos, libretas y pequeños trozos de papel en los que habían escrito la mayoría de sus anotaciones. A decir verdad era bastante desastroso, pero ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para darle mayor orden. Seguramente Scorpius buscaba algo que estuviera en aquel lado.

—Albus…

—¿Sí? —preguntó, sin levantar la mirada de la libreta en la que rápidamente tachó un par de palabras.

—Gracias por todo —murmuró Scorpius, y Albus se dio cuenta de que sonaba demasiado cerca.

Al voltear a verle, dispuesto a decirle por enésima vez que no tenía nada qué agradecer, sintió la cálida mano de Scorpius posarse en su mejilla. Cuando se dio cuenta, los labios de Scorpius estaban sobre los suyos. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, claro, pero no significaba que fuera a quedarse estático mientras Malfoy lo besaba, al contrario. Cerró los ojos y soltó la libreta, que hizo un sonido sordo al caer al piso; se giró un poco para estar más cómodo durante el beso, el cual, para ese momento, respondía con igual frenesí. Segundos más tarde, ambos se separaron. Scorpius le sonrió un poco antes de darle un corto beso, apenas un roce de labios.

—¿Así le agradeces a todos? —preguntó Albus, riendo.

—No a todos —respondió sin borrar su sonrisa—. Sólo a quienes me gustan.

—¿Entonces debo considerarlo un cumplido?

—Y un honor.

—Qué ególatra eres, Malfoy —Scorpius rió.

—No puedo creer que tardaras tanto en darte cuenta.

Scorpius llegó a casa después de las tres de la mañana. Abrió la puerta con movimientos parsimoniosos, cansados, y entró, cerrando detrás de sí. El interior de la casa estaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por un poco de luz artificial que entraba por la ventana, gracias a la cual Scorpius podía apreciar el contorno de los muebles y también el pasillo a su izquierda. Dejó sus llaves sobre una pequeña cómoda que había junto a la entrada y se quitó la chaqueta mientras caminaba, atravesando el recibidor y dirigiéndose directamente hasta su habitación.

No encendió la luz. A tientas, colgó la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una silla y después se dejó caer de espalda en la cama, agotado. Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una punzada de dolor en las sientes. Seguramente pronto tendría jaqueca. Se llevó una mano a la frente, presionando sus dedos contra ésta.

Debido a su trabajo y a la investigación que había realizado en los meses pasados, sus horas de sueño, ya bastante inconstantes y hasta ocasionales, habían pasado a ser prácticamente nulas. No había dormido más de dos o tres horas diarias en mucho tiempo, y con lo sucedido tan sólo días atrás, el sueño había terminado por abandonarle definitivamente. Estaba preocupado y comenzaba a desesperarse. Sabía que si descubrir todo lo que ya sabía sobre su padre y el señor Potter había llevado algunos meses de investigación, encontrar a la persona que planeaba asesinar a su padre y detenerle a tiempo sería todo menos sencillo y rápido. Pero debía serlo.

Gruñó con molestia. La situación realmente le enfadaba: ignorar algún detalle importante no era algo que le gustara, mucho menos ahora, cuando la vida de su padre corría peligro. Su cabeza comenzó a palpitar cada vez con más fuerza. En ese momento deseó que existiera algún hechizo que le ayudara a descubrir a quien quería matar a su padre sin necesidad de hacer algún tipo de investigación y se lamentó por su inexistencia. Sonrió con un poco de ironía al recordar que en una ocasión, mientras hablaba con Charly, le comentó exactamente lo mismo: sería muy eficiente si existiera algún hechizo así.

Suspiró al pensar en su amiga. Durante varios días ella había insistido en saber qué era lo que le sucedía, argumentando preocupación por él, porque siempre estaba alterado, tenía cambios de humor muy drásticos y no parecía estar bien de salud. Charly incluso le había insistido que dejara de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y para tomarse unas vacaciones. Si tan sólo ella supiera que no podría hacer eso hasta evitar el asesinato de su padre. Se sentía mal por no decirle nada sobre el asunto, en especial porque la fotógrafa había insinuado, días atrás, que quizá Albus tenía algo que ver con su cambio de actitud, lo cual en otras circunstancias le habría parecido gracioso, en especial porque Charly lucía casi celosa cuando hablaba del inefable.

Sabía que ella insistiría en ayudarle y teniendo en cuenta lo impulsiva que era, seguramente haría algo tonto como poner su vida en peligro. Si bien era cierto que los dos estaban dispuestos a hacer todo, incluso arriesgar su propia vida, por obtener alguna exclusiva o presentar una noticia realmente buena, esta vez era una excepción. Scorpius quería demasiado a Charly como para arriesgarla así. Y entonces, casi al instante, pensó que era un verdadero idiota por permitir que Albus se arriesgara de esa manera también cuando él no tenía una verdadera razón para investigar a quien quisiera asesinar a Draco.

Llevó una mano al bolsillo de su camisa y de éste sacó el frasco que horas antes Albus le entregase. En la oscuridad, el tenue brillo del contenido parecía intensificarse un poco más. Observó el frasco con atención, con la misma que pondría al ver su contenido en el pensadero. Casi de inmediato se reincorporó en la cama. Necesitaba un pensadero. Tenía que ver el contenido de ese recuerdo, hacerlo cuantas veces fueran necesarias hasta haber observado hasta el más nimio detalle de lo que había sucedido. Debía encontrar algo, por mínimo que fuera, que le diera una pista de la identidad de la persona que quería… Suspiró al recordar la hora. Eran casi las cuatro a.m., ¿en dónde encontraría un pensadero a esa hora?

Se preguntó, entonces, en dónde encontraría un pensadero después. Como le comentó a Albus horas antes, en la redacción del diario tenían un pensadero, pero no era como si pudiera hacer uso de él sólo porque sí. Necesitaba ser algo relacionado con su trabajo y no había forma de que su jefe creyera cualquier excusa que inventara, pues sabía que, salvo lo que debía hacer dentro del diario, Scorpius no estaba trabajando en algún reportaje, que era lo que usualmente ameritaba el uso del pensadero. No, no podía usarlo. Los pensaderos no eran objetos que todos los magos poseyeran, incluso en esa época sólo ciertas personas tenían alguno en casa, sin contar los que había en el Ministerio, por razones evidentes.

En ese momento Scorpius recordó algo que quizá podría sacarlo de apuros. Se recostó en la cama una vez más, mirando al oscuro techo de la habitación. ¿Sería muy evidente si iba a casa y le preguntaba a su padre si podía usar el viejo pensadero de los Malfoy?

* * *

><p>Southampton era una ciudad que Scorpius amaba visitar. Cuando tenía tiempo, le gustaba pasear por sus calles, en especial las del centro cívico, y también le gustaba ir cerca del puerto. Aun cuando la tecnología de los muggles había hecho de las suyas al cambiar la forma de transporte y comunicación en prácticamente todo el mundo, a Southampton seguían llegando barcos mercantes, aunque en menor cantidad que años atrás. La zona muggle de la ciudad, como era de esperarse, le hacía justicia a la época en la que vivían, pues muchas de las construcciones viejas del lugar —deterioradas por el paso de los años y prácticamente inhabitables—, habían sido sustituidas por otras más modernas: conjuntos de edificios habitacionales o pequeñas casas, en los suburbios de la ciudad, parecidas a los bungalós americanos.<p>

La parte mágica de la ciudad, por el contrario, conservaba edificios que databan desde los siglos XVII y XIX. Las construcciones de estilo georgiano, como la casa en la que él había vivido años atrás, si bien contrastaban con el resto del lugar, también le conferían un aire peculiar, pese a que los muggles no supieran qué clase de personas eran las que vivían en aquella zona y pensaran que sólo eran edificios viejos y quizá un poco maltrechos que, si bien eran atractivos por su importancia histórica, parecían poco funcionales para las necesidades actuales de la sociedad. Para los magos, no obstante, eran perfectos.

Al llegar al número 26 de la cerrada Bassett, Scorpius se detuvo. Saludó con una sonrisa a un niño de no más de once años que caminaba en sentido contrario a él y después subió tres escalones antes de llamar a la puerta de la casa. Unos segundos después, un hombre un poco más alto que él, con el mismo cabello rubio platinado, apenas decorado por algunas canas, y con ojos grises, le abrió la puerta, sonriéndole.

—Sigo preguntándome por qué cuando vienes a verme siempre llamas a la puerta —dijo Draco al dar un paso al frente para abrazar a su hijo—, esta es tu casa también.

—No, esta es tu casa —respondió Scorpius, respondiendo al abrazo—, puede que haya pasado aquí toda mi infancia y adolescencia, pero es tuya y como tal, la respeto como te respeto a ti.

Draco rió al separarse de él y hacerse a un lado para que entrara en la casa. Scorpius le sonrió y esperó a que su padre cerrara la puerta detrás de él antes de adentrarse a través del recibidor, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, pues el pensadero estaba en el estudio de su padre, en el segundo piso.

—Me sorprendió recibir tu llamada —dijo Draco poniendo una mano en su hombro—, no sueles llamar a las siete de la mañana.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Scorpius, visiblemente apenado, pues simplemente había esperado despierto toda la noche a que el reloj marcara una hora medianamente decente para llamarle a su padre—, pero es realmente una emergencia —su padre asintió mientras subían las escaleras, Draco delante de Scorpius.

—Sé que has estado buscándome en la oficina; es una pena que no hayamos coincidido una sola vez —añadió Draco como si aquello fuera algo que simplemente le llegó a la mente en ese momento, no obstante Scorpius sabía que no era así. Su hijo le respondió con una sonrisa tranquila en su semblante.

—Creo que no he tenido buena suerte. ¿Tenías planes para hoy? —preguntó—. Porque si es así…

—Para nada. Y aunque los tuviera, hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos juntos algo de tiempo. ¿La última vez fue en Yule? —preguntó más para sí mismo que para Scorpius—. En fin, eso no importa ahora —subieron un par de escalones más y se detuvieron. Draco miró a Scorpius y de pronto su semblante cambió a uno de seriedad—. Te noto más delgado, ¿todo está bien? —la mirada de suspicacia que le dirigió puso nervioso al periodista.

—Mucho trabajo —mintió, sosteniendo la mirada de su padre como si nada sucediera, y aunque sabía que era poco probable que su padre intentara algo, también se concentró en crear una buena barrera mental para evitar cualquier situación indeseada—. Y no he podido dormir bien últimamente. Después de terminar con lo que estoy ahora creo que me tomaré unas vacaciones —añadió riendo, pues eso no era mentira.

En cuanto todo terminara, cuando él y Albus lograran descubrir a la persona que quería matar a su padre e hicieran algo al respecto, esperaba poder tomar unas vacaciones, descansar como era debido y, seguramente, besar muchas veces más a quien se había vuelto su compañero. Se concentró en dejar de pensar en el beso que le había dado a Albus, pues ese no era el momento para hacerlo. Le sonrió a su padre, quien temía estuviera haciendo conjeturas que le llevaran a descubrir lo que sucedía, y no quería que eso sucediera. Quizá era tonto de su parte, en especial cuando lo que haría cualquier persona con algo de sentido común sería acudir a las autoridades correspondientes para hacerles saber lo que sucedía.

Lamentablemente su padre y él eran Malfoy, y aunque la situación entre su familia y el resto de la sociedad mágica —y no con el Ministerio, quienes parecían obviar su historia familiar si recibían aportaciones económicas ocasionales o donaciones aparentemente anónimas— no era precisamente buena. Muchos, a pesar de los años, seguían viéndolos como los malos del cuento.

Su padre, sin dejar de mirarle de esa manera que le daba a entender a Scorpius que sabía más de lo que aparentaba, continuó con el camino hacia el estudio por el pasillo iluminado gracias a la luz que entraba por las ventanas de arco que daban hacia la calle, donde el mismo niño que Scorpius saludara minutos antes, jugaba con una pelota —Scorpius se preguntó si sería el único niño de la calle o si simplemente nadie querría jugar con él—. Las paredes blancas hacían que el camino resplandeciera un poco, y esa sensación le agradaba: le traía muchos recuerdos. Miró a su derecha sin detenerse. En la pared había tres cuadros, dos de los cuales los había comprado su madre en un paseo a Italia. Más adelante, cerca de una puerta de roble frente a la que su padre se detuvo, había una fotografía familiar.

Antes de acercarse a donde se encontraba su padre, se detuvo y sonrió con nostalgia. Era una fotografía que tomaron poco antes de que él entrara a Hogwarts. Su madre estaba sentada entre su padre y él, quienes permanecían de pie, y los tres posaban para la foto con la elegancia que todo Malfoy debe poseer. Astoria usaba un vestido largo pero casual, de color azul; combinaba perfecto con el color de sus ojos. Scorpius amaba ese vestido, el mismo con el que habían sepultado a su madre. Movió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado al otro antes de ir con su padre, quien le observaba en silencio. Draco abrió la puerta del estudio y dejó que Scorpius entrara primero.

—Te dejo para que puedas ver ese recuerdo —dijo Draco, mirando tranquilamente a su hijo—. Tómate tu tiempo.

—Gracias, papá —respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa sincera—, espero no tardar demasiado, ¿qué te parece si después voy a tomar el té contigo? —propuso.

—Esa es una gran idea, ¿te espero en el jardín?

—Claro. ¿Podemos usar el juego de té de mamá? —Draco le sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Scorpius asintió, complacido. Giró hacia el pensadero, el cual observó detenidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, pese a haberlo hecho muchas veces. Estuvo a punto de sacar de su bolsillo el frasco que contenía el recuerdo de Albus, cuando escuchó a su padre una vez más:

—Scorpius...

—¿Sí? —preguntó, volteando hacia él.

—Sea lo que sea en lo que estés trabajando ahora —dijo Draco con seriedad—, ve con cuidado, ¿está bien? —Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo haré —respondió y en cuanto su padre cerró la puerta, metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó el frasco que contenía el recuerdo que Albus le había dado, dispuesto a encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarle en su búsqueda.

* * *

><p>Usualmente Albus era tranquilo. Pensaba muy bien antes de hacer algo, lo que le diferenciaba de su padre y de James, aunque de vez en cuando sus impulsos parecían cegar su parte razonable y hacía cosas temerarias de las que se arrepentía después. En palabras de Lily, lo único que sucedía era que dejaba salir un poco del león que llevaba dentro. Era precisamente debido a su actitud tranquila, que en aquellos días en los que algo realmente le molestaba, la gente a su alrededor solía evitarle y no molestarlo salvo para lo mínimo indispensable. Y ese día era uno de ellos. Ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo sabía bien el porqué del enfado del inefable; aunque tampoco les interesaba demasiado. Albus sabía que su mal humor era producto del estrés y los pocos avances en la investigación que hacía con Scorpius.<p>

Cuando el informe sobre el trabajo más reciente que habían realizado él y un grupo de investigación no presentaba los resultados que a Albus le habrían gustado, su mal humor no hizo sino aumentar. Sabía que enfadarse no le llevaría a nada, pero también pensaba que tenía todo el derecho de enojarse de vez en cuando. A pesar de ello, consciente de que sus compañeros de trabajo no tenían por qué soportar sus desplantes, decidió salir a caminar un rato, aunque fuera por las instalaciones del Ministerio; necesitaba serenarse, recuperar la compostura y sólo entonces podría regresar a trabajar como era debido.

Se excusó con uno de sus superiores, quien no hizo preguntas ni comentario alguno cuando Albus le dijo que saldría por un momento. Se dirigió hasta la puerta del Departamento de Misterios y salió. Caminó hasta el elevador y estando ahí presionó cualquier botón —que no fuera el del segundo piso, pues no quería encontrarse con su padre—. La puerta se cerró y él esperó pacientemente a que el elevador se detuviera.

—Quinta planta, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —dijo aquella voz femenina que no había cambiado en años, según decía su padre.

Albus salió del elevador mientras la misma voz decía el resto de la grabación que seguramente todo el personal del Ministerio conocía a la perfección: "incluye el Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica, la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, sede Británica". Caminó por el lugar, observando con interés disimulado a su alrededor pues solía ir pocas veces a esa planta.

Sabía que llamaba la atención por vestir su uniforme: la túnica color gris oscuro siempre era vista con curiosidad ya que todos consideraban a los inefables como una especie de ratas de biblioteca que nunca salían de su departamento y no se relacionaban con el resto de los empleados, salvo en ocasiones especiales, como cuando el Cuartel General de Aurores pedía su ayuda para resolver algún caso en particular. Ignorando las miradas de curiosidad, Albus caminó por un pasillo, buscando algún lugar dónde sentarse por un momento.

No le importó que pensaran que iba a la oficina junto a la que estaba el conjunto de sillas en el que tomó asiento. Permaneció en silencio, con la mirada paseando de un lugar a otro, mirando con curiosidad a los magos y brujas que pasaban frente a él. Pensó en Scorpius y en cómo le había visto en los últimos días. También pensó en el beso que le había dado. No había sido algo apasionado ni tenía intenciones de ir más allá, pero debía admitir que a él le habría gustado que en vez de seguir revisando por enésima vez los expedientes de los ex convictos, él y Scorpius se hubieran dedicado a revisar otras cosas. Sus cuerpos desnudos, por ejemplo. Sonrío para sí mismo al pensar aquello. Ya antes había decidido clasificar a Scorpius dentro de las personas con las que no era conveniente mezclar sexo y trabajo, al menos no por el momento, pero el beso que el periodista le había dado despertó otra clase de pensamientos en él.

Continuaba firme en su decisión de no insinuarle nada a Scorpius sobre una noche de sexo o, en su debido momento, una cita, pero sabía que nada le detenía para fantasear con el periodista, en especial después de haber saboreado sus labios. Entrelazó sus manos sobre las rodillas y suspiró. Tan absorto se encontraba en sus pensamientos, que no vio cuando la puerta de la oficina junto a la que estaba se abría y por ella salían dos personas que le miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Albus?

El inefable dio un respingo al reconocer la voz de su tía Hermione. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos castaños de su tía, quien le sonrió. De haber sido sólo ella quien le observaba seguramente habría respondido a la sonrisa y le habría saludado como era su costumbre: con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, era la persona junto a ella quien acaparó toda su atención. Draco Malfoy le sonrió cortésmente y él, casi instintivamente, se puso de pie. Saludó a su tía como si nada sucediera y después extendió su mano hacia Draco, quien respondió de la misma manera.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Hermione con genuina curiosidad—. ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo especial?

—No —respondió Albus con naturalidad—. Sólo pasaba por aquí —Hermione asintió. Vio cómo su sobrino miraba de reojo a Draco, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio y fingiendo que no notaba las miradas que el inefable le dirigía.

—Vino a revisar un asunto de aranceles —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mal disimulada, refiriéndose a la presencia de Draco en aquel lugar. Albus se sonrojó.

—No creo que eso sea algo que le interese mucho, Granger —comentó Draco finalmente.

Hermione pareció ignorar el hecho de que le llamara por su apellido de soltera. Albus miró a Malfoy, viendo en él todas las similitudes que Scorpius guardaba con su padre. Había algo en ellos que les hacía muy similares, pero al mismo tiempo les volvía completamente opuestos. Pensó que eso era lo mismo que sucedía con él y su padre, y por un momento quiso sonreír, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Hermione y Draco compartieron algunas palabras más —sorprendentemente cordiales, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Ron decía sobre Malfoy y la mala relación que habían tenido desde siempre; Albus supuso que eso a su tía no le importaba demasiado— antes de que la castaña se excusara, alegando que debía continuar con su trabajo.

—Gracias por la asesoría, Granger —dijo Draco.

—No agradezcas, es mi trabajo —respondió Hermione. Draco asintió—. Supongo que sabes cómo salir de aquí, así que mi presencia ya no es necesaria —Albus no supo por qué, pero estaba seguro de que el señor Malfoy habría querido poner los ojos en blanco, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Su tía se giró hacia él—. Rose quiere verte —añadió la castaña mientras abrazaba a su sobrino para despedirse de él—. Tal vez deberían verse este fin de semana. Llámala.

—Está bien —respondió el inefable.

Hermione siguió su camino y Albus pensó que Draco también se excusaría y se iría. Sin embargo, al sentir la mirada de Malfoy sobre él sólo atinó a mirarle con cautela. Hizo todo un esfuerzo para ocultar su sorpresa al ver la sonrisa que el padre de su ahora amigo le dedicaba. Fuera por cortesía o porque fuere un acto reflejo, respondió al gesto.

—Tengo entendido que tú y mi hijo han estado saliendo —dijo Draco finalmente. Albus se sonrojó.

—Creo que "salir" no es la palabra apropiada —respondió, inseguro de qué decir.

—Comprendo —asintió Draco—. Me intriga un poco cómo es que ustedes dos comenzaron a verse —añadió—. Tal vez debería decirle a Scorpius que vayan los dos a cenar a mi casa, ¿no te parece? —Albus sonrió con nerviosismo—. Pero será en otra ocasión, quizá en su cumpleaños. ¿Qué opinas?

—Como usted desee, señor —respondió el inefable—. Sería un placer compartir la mesa con usted —Draco sonrió complacido, aunque Albus no supo cómo interpretar la expresión de su rostro. Estaba nervioso. De pronto, Draco se puso serio; Potter se mantuvo en silencio.

—Acabo de recordar que para el día de su cumpleaños ya hice planes —se excusó—, pero creo que después de mostrarle su obsequio… —añadió para sí mismo en un murmullo—. Me pondré en contacto contigo, Potter —dijo finalmente, Albus asintió sin saber muy bien qué más podría hacer—; por ahora, ¿podrías mantener en secreto esta conversación? Creo que incluso podrías ayudarme, si gustas, claro está.

—Si está en mis manos hacer algo, cuente con mi ayuda —respondió por cortesía.

—No dejes que Scorpius se acerque a la galería de Sullivan Payne —dijo Draco—. Estaba en remodelación pero ya han terminado y Scorpius le tiene un gusto particular a ese lugar —Albus asintió—. Su regalo de cumpleaños está ahí, no me gustaría que lo descubriera antes de tiempo.

—Entiendo, haré lo que esté en mis manos para evitar que vaya a ese lugar.

Draco le sonrió un poco y por un momento Albus vio la sonrisa de Scorpius en él. No debía olvidar que eran padre e hijo. Respondió la sonrisa y cuando Draco extendió su mano para estrechar la suya, así lo hizo también. Malfoy agradeció por su ayuda y le deseó un buen día antes de alejarse por el pasillo. Mientras lo veía caminar, Albus se preguntó si debía hacer algo para evitar que Scorpius fuera a aquella galería, pues estaba seguro de que en ese momento el periodista no tenía tiempo ni ganas de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrar a la persona que quería asesinar a su padre.


	7. Capítulo 7

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS INSOSPECHADAS**

**Capítulo 7**

El atrio del Ministerio usualmente estaba lleno de gente, como una especie de hormiguero humano en el que a todas horas entraba y salía gente apresurada. Quizá el único momento del día en el que apenas se veía un alma en aquel lugar, era ya entrada la noche. A Albus le gustaban los días en los que tenía que quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde sólo para poder apreciar hasta el más nimio detalle de la arquitectura del lugar o lo amplio que era, sin que hubiera tantas personas que entorpecieran la vista. Esa ocasión en particular, al salir del ascensor, permaneció de pie, observando el perfecto estado en el que se conservaba el edificio, el cual no tenía, desde hacía tiempo, modificación alguna, salvo cuando se instalaron elevadores nuevos de cristal.

—Disculpa, tú eres Albus Potter, ¿verdad?

Albus volteó y se encontró de frente con una chica que de alguna manera le parecía muy familiar. Era unos cuantos centímetros más baja que él. Su cabello era un poco largo, hasta media espalda, de color castaño cobrizo, y tenía unos ojos color miel que se escondían detrás de unas gafas rectangulares. Vestía de manera casual, aunque le llamó mucho la atención el chaleco en drill de color beige que vestía, no era una prenda que muchas personas, en especial las mujeres, gustaran de usar. Casi de inmediato la reconoció: era la fotógrafa de Scorpius.

—Sí, soy Albus Potter —respondió finalmente. Ella le sonrió al extender su mano hacia él.

—Hola, soy Charly Ashdowne —dijo ella estrechando la mano del inefable—. Estoy segura de que me has visto antes, con Scorpius —Albus asintió—. Sé que es tarde, pero me gustaría hablar contigo, sobre él.

—¿Le sucedió algo? —preguntó Albus, interrumpiéndola. Charly le miró con suspicacia y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Supongo que podemos decir que está bien —Albus frunció el ceño pues esa no era la respuesta que esperaba—. Conozco un café cerca de aquí, ¿tienes tiempo? — Charly comenzó a caminar sin darle a Albus la oportunidad de responder.

El inefable la siguió hasta el ascensor que llevaba hasta la vieja cabina de teléfono del Londres muggle. Al estar fuera del Ministerio, Albus levantó la mirada y vio que esa noche no había luna ni estrellas. Caminaron algunas calles en silencio, tenuemente iluminadas por el alumbrado público y las luces que salían de algunos edificios, hasta llegar al café que Charly había mencionado. Era pequeño y por fuera no llamaba mucho la atención, aunque dentro había varias personas, jóvenes en su mayoría. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa apartada del resto de los que se encontraban ahí. Charly le pidió a Albus que permaneciera sentado mientras ella iba por las bebidas, a pesar de que el inefable había insistido en que él iría, ella no le dejó hacerlo.

Todo ese asunto intrigaba demasiado a Albus. Realmente no se explicaba la actitud tan extraña de aquella mujer y tampoco imaginaba qué era lo que ella podría querer decirle sobre Scorpius. Temía que algo le hubiera sucedido al periodista, pues incluso cuando la misma Charlotte negó que algo malo hubiera pasado con Scorpius, la forma como había respondido a la pregunta de Albus tampoco era muy esperanzadora. ¿Es que había sucedido algo en el trabajo de Scorpius? O tal vez tenía algún problema. Albus se sintió palidecer: ¿y si la persona a quien estaban intentando encontrar se hubiera dado cuenta de que Scorpius y él le buscaban? Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Potter en ese momento, y cuando Charly regresó a la mesa, le vio consternado.

—Expreso doble para ti —dijo ella colocando la taza frente a Albus—, y un latte para mí.

—Gracias —respondió Albus. Charly posó sus ojos color miel sobre él, estudiándole con la mirada.

—Te preguntarás por qué estoy haciendo esto —dijo la fotógrafa después de darle un sorbo a su latte. Albus levantó la mirada, hasta ese momento fija en algún punto indefinido, y asintió—. Iré directo al grano: estoy preocupada por Scorpius. No sé en qué esté metido y sé que por más que insista en que me cuente, no lo hará hasta que él lo considere apropiado, pero realmente me inquieta que esté en algo peligroso. Ha perdido peso y le noto mucho más pálido de lo usual —añadió ella, alarmada—, y seguramente lo has notado ya, ¡ahora tiene unas ojeras exageradamente pronunciadas! Eso es muy extraño pues él procura hacer algo cuando en su rostro aparecen signos de escasas horas de sueño.

Albus asintió en silencio, sin saber bien qué decir al respecto. Había notado todo eso, sí, y también se preocupaba por Scorpius, así que comprendía a Charly. Al menos él sabía qué era lo que sucedía con el rubio, ella no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. En ese momento, Albus pensó que Scorpius era muy injusto al ocultarle lo que sucedía a quien él, tenía entendido, era su mejor amiga. Tomó la taza con el expreso y la llevó a sus labios, bebiendo un poco antes de mirar a la mujer frente a él.

—Sé que tú sabes qué es lo que sucede —continuó ella—. No te pediré que me cuentes lo que pasa porque eso sería traicionar la confianza que Scorpius ha depositado en ti y eso es algo que respeto mucho, pero quisiera pedirte un enorme favor. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

—Mientras esté en mis manos, sí.

—Cuida de Scorpius —dijo Charly seriamente y pese a no demostrarlo, Albus se sentía bastante sorprendido por la petición—. Puede parecer fuerte por fuera, pero la verdad es que en el fondo es demasiado frágil, aunque no me guste utilizar esa palabra con él. Sea lo que sea en lo que ambos están metidos, debe ser muy fuerte como para afligirle tanto. Por eso quiero que cuides de él, que estés a su lado. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Albus asintió. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. Podía ver que esa mujer realmente amaba a Scorpius. Equivocadamente podría parecer un amor pasional, no obstante, algo le decía que no era más que amor fraternal. O tal vez eso era lo que quería pensar. Carraspeó un poco, como para sacarse aquellos pensamientos, no era el momento para tenerlos.

—Lo haré —respondió—. Mientras pueda hacerlo, cuidaré de él.

Charly le sonrió. Bebió un poco más de su café y dejó la taza en la mesa antes de ponerse de pie. Albus la imitó, por cortesía.

—No sé qué tipo de relación tengan ustedes dos —añadió ella mientras se acomodaba el chaleco—, pero agradezco que llegases a la vida de Scorpius —Charly hizo una pausa que Albus no se atrevió a interrumpir y segundos después, la fotógrafa agregó—: Ya pagué el café. Me habría gustado que nuestro primer encuentro fuera en otras circunstancias, pero realmente necesitaba hablar contigo. Hasta luego, Potter —agregó extendiendo la mano hacia él—, espero que podamos charlar en otra ocasión.

—También lo espero —dijo Albus, estrechando su mano.

Charly murmuró un "hasta luego" y dio media vuelta, emprendiendo su camino entre las apretadas mesas del lugar. Albus volvió a sentarse. Permaneció con la mirada fija en el café expreso frente a él. Cuidaría de Scorpius, eso era un hecho, incluso si Charly no se lo hubiera pedido, él estaba decidido a hacerlo. Suspiró con cansancio, preguntándose si era una coincidencia o una especie de señal que en poco tiempo las dos personas más importantes para Scorpius se acercaran a hablar con él. Mientras bebía más del expreso, decidió que ese no era el momento de desviar sus pensamientos en ello y que debía esforzarse por ayudar a Scorpius a encontrar a la persona que estuviera planeando el asesinato de Draco Malfoy y las razones por las que lo hacía.

* * *

><p>Albus, Harry, azul, aquella mujer, el piso de piel de cocodrilo, el hombre sentado frente a ella, azul, Draco, voces, más azul. No habían pasado ni dos días desde que Scorpius viera el recuerdo de Albus en el pensadero de su familia y desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su buena memoria y ahora no era la excepción, pues pese a haber visto el recuerdo sólo un par de veces, podía recordar algunos detalles ínfimos con toda claridad. Sin embargo, parecía ser que en esa ocasión su propia mente le jugara malas pasadas, pues por más que intentaba concentrarse y pensar detenidamente en todo lo que había visto, sólo podía pensar en una cosa: todo era muy azul. Era tonto y lo sabía, aunque también era consciente de que en los pasados días no había estado bien física y emocionalmente, por lo que enfocarse en el asunto se había vuelto un poco complicado.<p>

Incluso había faltado al trabajo esa mañana. No por deseo propio, claro está, sino por insistencia de Charly, quien utilizó un recurso bastante vil para hacerle ir a casa: hablar con su jefe y mencionar un posible cuadro de estrés que podía afectar no sólo su trabajo, sino también su salud. Aunque en realidad Scorpius estaba agradecido de no tener que pensar en la conferencia de prensa a la que tenía que asistir ese día, ni pasar horas sentado en aquella oficina, fingió sentirse indignado con su amiga por orillarle a la irresponsabilidad. Al menos ahora podía emplear ese tiempo para relajarse y después pensar con mayor claridad sobre el recuerdo que había visto. Desde aquel día, en casa de su padre, no había dejado de pensar en un detalle específico: la voz de aquella mujer. Físicamente no la había reconocido, seguramente —como Albus lo había sugerido anteriormente—, ella y el hombre que la acompañaba estaban disfrazados. Algún hechizo o poción multijugos.

No obstante, su voz le era demasiado familiar.

Scorpius caminó descalzo por su habitación, recordando cada detalle de aquella voz: el timbre, el color, la velocidad con la que hablaba, todo. Dio un largo suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente. Los dolores de cabeza se estaban volviendo muy frecuentes y eso ya no le provocaba ningún tipo de gracia. Debía relajarse, respirar profundamente y después, más repuesto, continuar. Tal vez, pensó, lo más conveniente sería darse un baño relajante, con espuma. Estaba seguro de tener esencia de lavanda, perfecta para el sistema nervioso y la relajación. Buscó en un cajón hasta dar con el frasco que contenía el mencionado líquido y después se encaminó al baño para preparar todo lo necesario.

Hundió su cuerpo en el agua caliente hasta que la espuma lo cubrió casi por completo, cerró sus ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás, recostándose en una almohada para baño antes de soltar un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Quizá sí necesitaba relajarse un poco, después de todo. Tras unos segundos posó la mirada en el techo de azulejos de un pálido color verde musgo, permaneciendo en un silencio apenas roto por el ocasional goteo del grifo de la bañera. Tenía que pensar, relajarse estaba bien, pero, no podía perder tiempo en ello: era necesario que recordara. ¿En dónde había escuchado esa voz?

* * *

><p>Contaban ya cinco minutos desde que Draco había caído en un extraño mutismo después de medio escuchar la pregunta que Blaise le había hecho, cualquier que esta fuera. Miraba por la ventana que daba a una amplia calle transitada por peatones del mundo mágico, quienes se dirigían a diferentes destinos. Blaise esperaba con paciencia, poco propia de él, a que su amigo se dignara a contestar. En otras circunstancias seguramente habría hecho algún comentario sarcástico sobre el silencio de Draco; tal vez, incluso, habría fingido molestia porque Malfoy le ignoraba. En otros tiempos, allá en su juventud, seguramente habría salido indignado de la oficina de Draco. En esa ocasión, no obstante, simplemente esperaba. Sabía que su rubio amigo debía tener muy buenas razones para permanecer totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos.<p>

—Hay un asunto que me preocupa —dijo Draco finalmente. Miró a Blaise y esperó su reacción.

—¿Un asunto? —cuestionó el moreno con interés.

—Es sobre Scorpius —respondió Draco—, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Me sorprende que te preocupes por un presentimiento —reflexionó Blaise—, no eres alguien que se deje llevar mucho por esa clase de cosas, aunque supongo que tampoco es algo malo.

—Llámalo una excepción —murmuró Malfoy.

—¿Scorpius está metido en algo? —preguntó Zabini, insinuando si su ahijado trabajaba en algo que podía comprometerle o si su vida peligraba. Se notaba sinceramente preocupado. Draco le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—No lo sé —dijo con sinceridad—. Hasta donde sé todo se redujo a sus juegos por seguirme a mí y saber qué es lo que hago —añadió con una expresión que intentaba parecer serena—, no sé en qué más pueda estar entretenido. Aunque eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa —Blaise le miró con curiosidad—. ¿Notaste que dejó de venir aquí, buscándome? Tampoco ha hablado con algún otro empleado o contigo.

Blaise asintió: eso era verdad. Scorpius había dejado de ir a las oficinas de Draco en busca de su padre o cazando algún tipo de detalle sobre su paradero, lo que hacía e incluso sobre lo que había en su agenda para los días próximos. Meses antes, su ahijado parecía tener cierta fijación por saber a qué eventos asistía Draco, con quién lo hacía, en dónde tenía propiedades, entre otras cosas. Decir que la situación era entretenida, no sólo para su rubio amigo sino también para él, era poco, pues lo cierto era que a ambos les intrigaba la razón por la cual Scorpius actuaba de esa manera. Aunque Blaise tenía suficientes razones para pensar que Draco realmente sabía el porqué de la actitud de su hijo, nunca le había compartido aquellos pensamientos a ninguno de los dos Malfoy. Para él era mucho más divertido ver cómo se desarrollaba la acción sin tomar parte en ella. Era como ver una película.

No obstante, Scorpius le preocupaba, tanto como a Draco. Y es que el muchacho había heredado un poco de la impulsividad de su madre, quien en vida había demostrado, en más de una ocasión, que pese a ser una respetable Slytherin, tenía ocasionales momentos en los que se olvidaba un poco de la razón para actuar de acuerdo a corazonadas. La conversación con su amigo se volvió seria, pues era cierto que su ahijado había cambiado en los pasados días, y no sólo porque había cesado de buscar a su padre, salvo en la ocasión del pensadero —Draco le había hablado a Blaise sobre ese día, en especial acerca de lo extraño y distraído que había notado a su hijo―. ¿Es que Scorpius estaba a mitad de algún asunto peligroso? Considerando su trabajo, aquella opción era bastante probable. Ninguno añadió nada más, pues en ese momento la secretaria de Draco llamó para informar que Scorpius estaba en la recepción.

—Dile que entre —indicó Draco.

Segundos después la puerta de la oficina se abrió y por ella entró Scorpius. Vestía un atuendo casual: jeans de mezclilla oscura y una camisa negra de manga larga y cuello redondo, además de zapatos negros. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás, aunque un mechón se asomaba en su frente. Draco y Blaise se miraron unos segundos mientras el joven cerraba la puerta con cuidado. Scorpius volteó a verles y les sonrió a ambos. Se acercó para saludarles con un apretón de manos y un abrazo a cada uno.

—Pensé que tu día libre era el jueves —dijo Blaise mientras abrazaba a su ahijado, quien sonrió.

—Me dieron el día para trabajar en otro asunto —respondió Scorpius.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —preguntó su padrino señalando las ojeras (ya no tan pronunciadas gracias a una poción) que había bajo sus ojos.

—No mucho precisamente —respondió Scorpius—, pero es un asunto complicado que ocupa todo mi tiempo y siento que el lapso que tengo para resolverlo es muy poco —eso no era del todo mentira.

—Tus jefes y sus pedidos imposibles en tiempo récord —rió Draco, su hijo le sonrió—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —cuestionó sentándose detrás de su escritorio e indicándole a los otros dos que hicieran lo mismo en el par de sillas frente a él.

—Estaba de paso y pensé en hacerles una visita. Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en la que los tres nos sentamos a charlar sobre cualquier cosa —esas palabras eran sinceras, pues entre su trabajo, la investigación sobre lo que Draco y Harry tenían, y el reciente descubrimiento de Albus, las veces que había visto a su padre y a su padrino en circunstancias normales eran muy escasas.

Draco le sonrió. Lo hizo de una manera que no expresara sus verdaderas emociones, sabía reconocer cuando su hijo mentía y también cuando algo le afligía. Estaba seguro de que Scorpius le ocultaba algo importante, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Permaneció atento a los movimientos de su hijo mientras éste respondía a las preguntas y comentarios de Blaise. Al menos, pensó con tranquilidad, se le veía más animado que el día en el que lo visitó por el asunto del pensadero. Draco quería convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que fuera por lo que su hijo pasaba había dado un giro inesperado y todo estaba bien ahora. Respondía mecánicamente cuando Blaise o Scorpius le miraban, esperando por algún comentario suyo, y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa al ver que su hijo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad.

Después de unos minutos de charla, la secretaria de Draco volvió a llamar, informándole que alguien del área de fármacos en la compañía quería hablar con él.

—Esperaremos afuera —dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie. Scorpius le imitó.

—No creo que sea muy tardado —respondió Draco—. Y en caso de que lo sea…

—En caso de que lo sea, Scorpius y yo iremos a comer a algún lujoso restaurante por cortesía tuya —le interrumpió Blaise, sonriéndole. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Scorpius rió. La amistad que su padre y padrino tenían era algo que envidiaba un poco, aunque también la admiraba: que dos personas con semejantes personalidades mantuvieran una amistad de tanto tiempo parecía ser casi un milagro.

—No te preocupes, papá —comentó Scorpius—, yo me encargo de que la cuenta no sea demasiado grande.

Ante tal comentario, Blaise soltó una carcajada y palmeó la espalda de su ahijado con energía. Scorpius rió con sinceridad mientras Draco suspiraba, preguntándose qué había hecho mal para que su hijo aprendiera algunas cosas de Blaise. Mientras ambos caminaban hacia la puerta de la oficina, Draco los observó detenidamente. Todo parecía estar como de costumbre, mas la sensación de que algo no estaba bien continuaba ahí. Respiró profundo, ese no era el momento de pensar en ello: tenía negocios que atender. Seguramente la persona que pedía verle iba por el asunto de uno de los laboratorios de la compañía, donde producían pociones curativas especializadas.

Scorpius abrió la puerta y dejó que su padrino saliera primero. Lo siguió y se hizo a un lado para dejar que la persona que fuera a hablar con su padre entrara en la oficina. Era una mujer de complexión menuda, con el cabello rizado recogido en un moño sencillo. Pese a que en su rostro comenzaban a presentarse algunas arrugas y en su cabello algunas canas, lucía joven. Vestía una bata blanca sobre algún atuendo con falda. Usaba zapatos altos. Al pasar junto a Scorpius una de las carpetas que sostenía entre sus manos —llevaba unas tres o cuatro, bastante grandes— resbaló hasta el piso, por lo que se detuvo. El periodista se inclinó a recogerla.

—Aquí tiene —dijo extendiéndole la carpeta. La mujer le sonrió.

—Gracias —respondió con un tono cordial.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó Scorpius.

—No, no se preocupe, puedo manejar esto —contestó la mujer—. Con permiso —añadió haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza y entrando en la oficina de Draco. La puerta se cerró en cuanto ella entró.

—¿Se te ocurre un buen restaurante al cual ir? —le preguntó Blaise a Scorpius—. Pensaba en el de comida japonesa al que nos llevó tu amiga la vez pasada. ¿Qué opinas? —al no recibir una respuesta de parte de su ahijado, le miró confundido—. ¿Scorpius?

El periodista permanecía mudo junto a la puerta de la oficina de Draco, había palidecido y lucía consternado. Blaise se acercó a él, preocupado, y puso una mano en su hombro. Ante aquel contacto, Scorpius dio un respingo; su padrino frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, sí —se apresuró a responder el joven—. Es sólo que recordé que tengo que hacer algo realmente importante en un rato —mintió. Se sentía realmente mal por haberles dicho tantas mentiras a su padre y padrino, dos personas muy importantes para él; pero, ante todo, se sentía tonto por dar semejantes excusas. Sabía que Blaise no confiaría en su explicación, aunque tampoco haría preguntas—. Mencionaste el restaurante japonés, ¿verdad? Me parece el lugar perfecto.

Blaise asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta el elevador del edificio en el que se encontraban las oficinas de Malfoy Corp.; la conversación giró en torno a la exótica comida que servían en el restaurante al que irían —no sin antes dejarle un recado a Draco con su secretaria, para que éste supiera al lugar en el que se encontrarían, en el caso de que quisiera alcanzarlos más tarde—. Al entrar en el elevador vacío, Scorpius se recargó en la pared del fondo, cruzándose de brazos sin interrumpir un solo momento la conversación que mantenía con Blaise.

—La mujer de hace un momento —comentó después de que su padrino hiciera un comentario sobre la escases de personal femenino en algunas áreas de la compañía—, me es familiar. ¿Lleva trabajando mucho tiempo para la compañía?

—Unos diez años —respondió el moreno después de meditarlo por unos segundos—, tal vez un poco más. Es la jefa del área de fármacos desde hace casi dos años. Realiza su trabajo eficientemente. Quizá la hayas visto en alguna ocasión hace tiempo. Hasta que ascendió a jefa no solía venir mucho por acá, pero es posible que hayan coincidido alguna vez.

—Seguramente —asintió Scorpius—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Colbert—dijo su padrino en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, llegando a la recepción; hizo una pausa, como si intentara recordar más—. Agnes Colbert —dijo finalmente. Scorpius asintió.

—Cambiando de tema —dijo el periodista en tono casual, restándole importancia a lo que habían hablado segundos antes—. ¿Has sabido algo de Pansy? —preguntó con genuino interés—. Hace mucho que no la veo. La última vez que recibí una carta suya estaba en Austria, con mi abuela —Blaise bufó.

—Esa mujer —murmuró entre dientes para sí mismo—. Tu _tía _—respondió haciendo énfasis en la palabra tía. Pansy siempre había insistido que Scorpius le llamara así, pese a ser su madrina—, estaba en Nápoles, pero eso fue hace casi dos meses. Ahora puede estar en cualquier otra parte, viviendo la buena vida, como siempre.

Scorpius no comentó nada ante el aparente enfado de su padrino. Sabía que él y Pansy habían tenido una relación que no había funcionado del todo, y también que ambos fingían seguir enojados el uno con el otro, aun cuando era evidente que se adoraban. Prefirió permanecer en silencio. Mientras Blaise y él caminaban hasta una chimenea, desde la cual se dirigirían al restaurante, Scorpius repetía el nombre de aquella mujer en su mente una y otra vez. Agnes Colbert. Estaba seguro de que era ella, no podía equivocarse: aquella persona tenía la misma voz que había escuchado en el recuerdo de Albus. Realmente Scorpius jamás había creído en el destino o en las coincidencias, sólo en la suerte. Por primera vez en su vida pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo que acababa de suceder no era sino una mezcla de las tres y lo agradecía profundamente.

* * *

><p>El elevador se detuvo en la segunda planta; al salir de él, Albus caminó por el largo pasillo del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Pasó junto a la puerta de la oficina de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot y siguió de largo el recodo que llevaba hasta las puertas de roble que eran la entrada del Cuartel General de Aurores. Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza dentro de su pecho, quizá por el nerviosismo. Respiró profundo y se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse: no podía dejar que por un descuido todo saliera mal. Segundos después, se detuvo frente a la puerta que se encontraba hasta el fondo del pasillo, aquella que tenía una placa dorada que decía: "archivo". Albus sacó su varita, apuntándola a la entrada, dejó que su magia fluyera a través de ésta y murmuró algunas palabras. Tenía que quitar todos los hechizos de protección que había en aquel lugar, y tenía que hacerlo pronto.<p>

Era un alivio que él supiera qué hechizos se habían usado para proteger aquel recinto. Sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto, pero era la forma más eficaz de obtener los datos que él y Scorpius necesitaban. Después de casi cinco minutos durante los cuales se encargó de retirar una a una las barreras protectoras del archivo, murmuró un _Alohomora_ y entró.

Dentro de aquella habitación se encontraba el registro de residencias y paraderos de toda la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña; al menos eso era lo oficial, pues había también toda clase de documentos en los que estaba escrita la historia de vida de cada uno de los magos y brujas del país, desde la fecha de su nacimiento, el nombre de sus padres, el día en el que tuvieron su primera manifestación de magia, en qué escuelas estudiaron o qué profesores particulares les impartieron clases, hasta el último registro que habían hecho en el Ministerio —certificados de matrimonio o defunción, algún asunto legal, etc. —, eso claro, sin contar sus antecedentes penales, en caso de haberlos.

Albus observó la cantidad de archiveros y estantes de distintos tamaños que había delante de él. Eran interminables. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, decidió hacer un encantamiento escudo alrededor de él y la habitación del archivo. Aquello le permitiría hacer magia sin que nadie lo detectara; era arriesgado, pues cabía la posibilidad de que algún mecanismo de seguridad detectara el momento en el que realizaba el escudo, aunque era poco probable: el encantamiento estaba diseñado para no ser detectado por instrumentos normales. Aguantó la respiración al realizarlo, atento a cualquier sonido o alarma que pudiera activarse. Cuando, después de unos segundos, nada parecía suceder, suspiró. Se sentía como un delincuente, pero decidió ignorar su moral y concentrarse en lo que hacía.

El encantamiento escudo no era muy utilizado porque consumía una gran cantidad de energía mágica, pero supo controlarlo hasta mantenerlo estable, lo cual significaba que podía usar su varita para hacer algo más. Ya seguro de que nadie detectaría su magia, realizó un hechizo silenciador y después apuntó hacia los archiveros con su varita. Murmuró "iussum", el encantamiento que Scorpius le enseñara antes de ir a trabajar ese día, para organizar los documentos.

Mientras los cajones de los archiveros se abrían y los documentos que había dentro de ellos pasaban rápidamente uno tras otro, Albus se concentró en no debilitar su escudo. Cuando los papeles y documentos que conformaban el archivo se detuvieron en una carpeta en particular, Albus se permitió murmurar una expresión de júbilo. Se acercó y tomó la carpeta entre sus manos mientras sonreía. Agnes Colbert: la había encontrado.


	8. Capítulo 8

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS INSOSPECHADAS**

**Capítulo 8**

Aquella noche caía una lluvia intensa. Las gotas de agua golpeteaban las ventanas con fuerza e incluso si se intentara no se vería nada a través de ellas. Dentro de la casa, Harry y Draco, desnudos y recostados en una mullida cama con sábanas de seda, disfrutaban de aquel momento de tranquilidad que precede al éxtasis. El auror, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del rubio, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, complacido con las caricias que Draco le proporcionaba al jugar inconscientemente con su cabello azabache. El silencio entre ambos se prolongó por varios minutos, pero no era incómodo, al contrario, era como si los dos pudieran permanecer sin decir una sola palabra y aun así entenderse. Instantes como aquellos eran muy importantes para ambos, pues llegar a un punto tal de complicidad y entendimiento era algo que no se lograba fácilmente.

Gracias a la posición en la que se encontraban, Harry podía escuchar a la perfección los latidos del corazón de Draco, y también su respiración. Todo parecía indicar que estaba bien pero también podía sentir algo más. Era como si el flujo de su magia vibrara de una forma extraña, como si se sobresaltara en ocasiones. Abrió sus ojos, intrigado, y levantó la mirada, posándola en Draco, quien estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de aquel movimiento de parte de Harry. Fueron necesarios algunos segundos más para que Malfoy notara que los ojos del auror estaban puestos en él.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, levantando una ceja en ese gesto tan suyo.

—Eso dímelo tú —respondió Harry, poniéndose serio—. ¿Sucede algo?

Potter buscó la mirada de Draco, y al dar con ella no se permitió romper el contacto visual ni siquiera por un minúsculo instante. Era una pequeña guerra de miradas y, como era evidente, ninguno de los dos quería perder. Un poco después, los dos se sonrieron. Harry se acercó a Draco y le dio un corto beso que el rubio no tardó en responder. Cuando se separaron, el auror volvió a sostener la mirada de Malfoy, esperando por una respuesta a su anterior pregunta. Finalmente, algo renuente, el rubio respondió.

—No sé, Harry. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Harry se incorporó y se sentó a su lado, mirándole con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación mal disimulada.

—¿Sobre algo en específico? —preguntó. Draco se encogió de hombros. El auror se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que fuera el rubio quien apoyara la cabeza en su pecho—. No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

—Eso espero, Harry —suspiró Malfoy—. Eso espero.

—Agnes Colbert —dijo Albus, le extendió a Scorpius una carpeta color crema dentro de la cual estaba una copia fiel de los documentos que había en el archivo del Ministerio. El periodista pasó su vista por las copias, leyendo a medias su contenido mientras escuchaba las palabras del inefable—. Treinta y siete años, soltera. Es originaria de Estados Unidos, estudió por tres años en el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem antes de que su familia se mudara al Reino Unido. El resto de sus estudios los hizo en casa; se especializó en elaboración y análisis de pociones. Trabaja para Malfoy Corp. desde hace diez años y medio, ascendida a jefa del departamento de fármacos hace dos por su desempeño dentro de la compañía.

Ambos estaban sentados en la barra de la cocina en casa de Albus. El inefable había preparado un poco de té que fue bien recibido por el periodista, quien deseaba algo caliente para tomar después de caminar desde el metro hasta el departamento de Potter, bajo la lluvia que ahora había arreciado bastante. Seguramente cuando parara de llover, si es que lo hacía ese día, la temperatura bajaría considerablemente por la humedad. Scorpius continuó mirando las hojas que había dentro de la carpeta que Albus le diera un poco antes. Detuvo su escrutinio al encontrar una fotografía en la que Agnes Colbert vestía la bata blanca que tenía bordado el logo de la compañía Malfoy.

—¿Qué hay sobre su familia? —preguntó de pronto, levantando su mirada y posándola en Albus, quien asintió antes de continuar.

—Es la hija menor de Agatha y Henry Colbert; su madre es ama de casa y el padre era desmemorizador hasta hace unos años, ahora es retirado. Ambos viven en Irlanda en este momento. Su hermana mayor se llamaba Catherine, y su apellido de casada era Higginbottom. Falleció hace nueve años por una sobredosis de un fármaco. No investigué sobre ella —al decir esas palabras, Albus parecía apenado—, lo habría hecho de tener un poco más de tiempo.

Scorpius negó en silencio.

—Hiciste más que suficiente con conseguirme esto —dijo levantando la carpeta—. Agradezco la ayuda, en serio, en especial teniendo en cuenta el riesgo que corres al hacer todo esto. Perder tu empleo sería poco en caso de ser descubierto.

Albus tomó la mano de Scorpius, quien permaneció sereno ante el contacto. Contrario a la suya, la mano del inefable era cálida, y de alguna manera le transmitía una extraña sensación de tranquilidad. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, ninguno dijo nada. Hubo un momento de silencio que Scorpius agradeció mentalmente sin saber por qué. Tal vez porque seguía preocupado y estresado por el asunto y la simple presencia de Albus le hacía sentir mejor. Sí, quizá fuera por ello. Segundos después, su expresión casi hermética cambió, sonriéndole al inefable, quien no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

—Quiero besarte —dijo Albus de pronto, rompiendo el silencio finalmente. La sonrisa en el rostro de Scorpius se ensanchó.

—¿Qué te detiene? —preguntó, sugerente.

—¿La barra?

La risa de Scorpius, armoniosa y del mismo agradable tono que el de su voz de barítono, sorprendió a Albus. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír. A pesar de ello, se mantuvo relajado, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de inclinarse sobre la barra para acortar la distancia que había entre él y Malfoy. Compartieron un corto beso, tranquilo, sin ir más allá. Scorpius llevó una mano a la mejilla de Albus, la cual acarició con suavidad durante el tiempo que duró el contacto entre ambos. Al separarse, se sonrieron una vez más, antes de regresar su atención a Agnes Colbert.

En ese momento, Scorpius pareció recordar algo.

—¿Cuál dijiste que era el nombre de su hermana? —preguntó.

—Catherine Higginbottom —contestó el inefable. Miró con curiosidad a Scorpius, esperando pacientemente a que éste hablara una vez más. Sin embargo, pasaron casi cinco minutos y el rubio seguía inmerso en aquel repentino mutismo. Albus tomó la taza de té que yacía olvidada sobre la barra y la llevó a sus labios, bebiendo un sorbo del líquido, el cual estaba más frío que caliente.

—Reinhard Higginbottom.

Albus levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Scorpius, que volvían a tener ese peculiar brillo que aparecía cuando descubría algo. Levantó una ceja, pidiéndole una explicación con ese pequeño y sencillo gesto. Scorpius imitó lo que el inefable hiciera momentos atrás, bebiendo de su taza antes de hablarle a Potter sobre aquel hombre que acusó a su padre de asesinato nueve años atrás.

* * *

><p>Hubo una vez un hombre llamado Reinhard Higginbottom, quien tenía todo lo que podía desear: un buen trabajo —era empleado de Gringotts, se ocupaba de algunas gestiones administrativas, aunque nada demasiado relevante, pues eso era trabajo de los duendes—, poseía una casa si bien no muy lujosa, sí era de un tamaño aceptable y ubicada en una buena zona; tenía el respeto de quienes le conocían, la admiración de personas cercanas a él, y lo más importante, una esposa, la persona a quien más adoraba, y que sabía el sentimiento era mutuo.<p>

Aquel era un hombre sencillo, cuya filosofía de vida era aprender a ser feliz con lo que se tenía. Por lo anterior, cuando su médico particular dio la noticia de que su mujer no podría tener hijos, pese a la tristeza del momento, Reinhard logró sobreponerse y continuar con su vida tal y como lo había hecho hasta ese entonces.

Desafortunadamente, su esposa no pensaba igual. Durante mucho tiempo había deseado un hijo y, saber que por cuestiones biológicas sería imposible que algún día pudiera engendrar, le afectó mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Se volvió seria y taciturna, y mucha gente decía que parecía obsesionada, en niveles casi enfermizos, con tener un hijo, por lo que ninguno de sus conocidos se sorprendió cuando recibieron la noticia de su fallecimiento. Entre sus vecinos corría el rumor de que la aquella mujer había realizado hechizos de magia oscura para conseguir la fertilidad, pero que las cosas no habían sucedido como ella lo esperaba y finalmente había perdido la vida.

Sólo el mismo Higginbottom y algunas otras personas sabían qué era lo que había sucedido. Aquella mujer trabajaba para la compañía Malfoy, que, entre otras cosas, se dedicaba a la fabricación, producción y distribución de pociones de diferentes tipos, desde productos para la limpieza del hogar y cuidado personal, hasta pociones curativas. Si bien su trabajo era administrativo y poco o nada tenía que ver con los laboratorios en los que se desarrollaban las pociones, supo que en el área de fármacos de la compañía se estaba probando una poción que, en teoría, estaba diseñada para formar parte de un tratamiento de fertilidad, aunque aún se encontraba en periodo de prueba. En su desesperación hizo lo posible para conseguirla, sin saber las consecuencias que aquel líquido traería consigo.

El señor Higginbottom, pese a saber que fue su esposa por voluntad propia quien consiguió la poción y la bebió, inició un proceso legal en contra del dueño de la compañía, Draco Malfoy, culpándole de la muerte de su mujer. A pesar de todo lo que hizo, pruebas eran pruebas y nada pudo hacer para hundir a Malfoy. Después de aquel incidente, aquel hombre desapareció y nadie supo nada de él, ni siquiera sus propios familiares.

Pronto se olvidó el asunto de la acusación hecha a Draco Malfoy y su compañía, y lo sucedido en aquella vez no fue más que un tema ocasional que ni siquiera los mismos trabajadores de Malfoy Corp. tocaban. Tras muchas pruebas, y teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido con Catherine Higginbottom, la compañía Malfoy decidió no sacar aquella poción al mercado. Necesitaban continuar con sus investigaciones; en aquel momento, era inservible.

* * *

><p>Frustración. Del latín "frustrare", es una emoción que se produce cuando las expectativas de una persona no se ven satisfechas porque no logra conseguir algún objetivo, o bien, es el sentimiento resultante de la privación de una satisfacción vital. Psicológicamente, la frustración está vinculada a la desintegración emocional y el impacto de la misma varía de acuerdo a diversas variables, entre ellas la personalidad. Scorpius sólo se había sentido realmente frustrado dos veces a lo largo de toda su vida.<p>

La primera fue cuando su madre murió y nadie, mucho menos un chico de diecisiete años, pudo hacer nada al respecto. En consecuencia, Scorpius comenzó a tener cambios emocionales con mucha frecuencia: pasaba de la ira al llanto, de la desolación a la apatía, pero finalmente logró llegar a la aceptación, lo que le permitió seguir adelante. Siempre pensaba en su madre, eso era un hecho, pero había decidido que debía ser fuerte, como a ella le habría gustado.

Ésta era la segunda vez que Scorpius se sentía frustrado, después de que él y Albus descubrieran a la persona que planeaba asesinar a Draco. Llegar a una conclusión no había sido difícil, después de que el nombre Higginbottom había saltado a la vista. El plan, cualquiera que éste fuera, para matar al dueño de Malfoy Corp. no era más que un deseo de venganza que, de no hacer algo al respecto, se concretaría pronto. La frustración de Scorpius se debía a un detalle importante: sabían quién estaba detrás de todo, pero no tenían pruebas para afirmarlo o, peor aún, detenerlo. Su padre podría ser asesinado en cualquier momento y él aún no tenía posibilidades de evitarlo.

Debía serenarse. El mal humor había regresado y otra vez no había podido dormir, lo cual no era nada agradable. Albus se veía preocupado una vez más, pero no hacía comentarios al respecto. Scorpius sabía que tenía que relajarse para poder continuar con esa investigación, ahora mucho más cerca de encontrar un final, el cual esperaba que fuera afortunado. Habría preferido que el inefable no volviera a arriesgarse consiguiéndole información del Archivo, pero no pudo evitarlo, el mismo Albus había llegado al día siguiente de que le contara la historia de Higginbottom con una carpeta similar a la que le entregó cuando lo de Agnes Colbert. Scorpius no sabía cómo le agradecería a Albus después de que todo terminara. Sentía que su compañero de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes hacía demasiado por él. Estaría en deuda toda la vida.

Teniendo todos los datos biográficos de aquel hombre, Scorpius se puso a trabajar. Reinhard Higginbottom había desaparecido tras perder el juicio contra Draco Malfoy; la prensa siguió hablando de él, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dejaran de prestarle atención. Después de eso todos se olvidaron de aquel hombre. Sus registros, sin embargo, seguían existiendo en el Archivo del Ministerio. Un año después de la muerte de su esposa, Reinhard había vendido su casa y abandonado su trabajo en Gringotts. Durante un tiempo se supo poco de él hasta que en el Archivo cambió un dato seguramente irrelevante para muchos: ahora se hacía llamar Normand Hill. Trabajaba como dependiente en una vieja botica en el Callejón Knockturn y alquilaba una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, aunque no todas las noches las pasaba ahí.

Scorpius había decidido seguirlo ahora que sabía en dónde podía encontrarlo. Él haría eso con Higginbottom mientras que Albus se encargaría de seguir a Colbert e intentar descubrir si ella era realmente un eje importante en ese plan para asesinar a Draco Malfoy. Scorpius no iría a trabajar en los siguientes días, había hablado con su jefe y, argumentando que necesitaba tomar un descanso de unos cuantos días —lo cual era evidente teniendo en cuenta su actitud y apariencia reciente—, el permiso para no ir a las oficinas del diario le había sido otorgado. Charly parecía satisfecha porque fuera a descansar, y no quiso preocuparla diciéndole que el tiempo que no iba a pasar trabajando lo invertiría en continuar investigando y jugando al detective.

Comenzaba su misión de seguir a Reinhard y tomar nota de cada actitud sospechosa. Necesitaba desenmascararlo, y necesitaba hacerlo pronto. En dos días y medio le había seguido por el Callejón Diagon y Knockturn, le había visto entrar en Gringotts. Incluso tuvo que extremar precauciones al seguirlo hasta Hogsmeade, un lugar que ahora no era tan concurrido como antes. Y a pesar de que en Higginbottom no pareció notar su presencia cada vez que lo seguía, Scorpius no dejaba de ser precavido, ya que nunca estaba de más serlo. Al terminar el tercer día, Scorpius tenía una lista de los lugares que el hombre había visitado, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente. Lo que necesitaba era hablar con aquel hombre, analizarlo y a partir de ello sacar más conclusiones. Quizá si era lo suficientemente hábil podría orillarle a decir más de la cuenta y, con suerte, sabría cuándo planeaba asesinar a su padre.

Así fue como, aquella tarde, había conseguido un poco de poción multijugos y tras tomar algunos cabellos de un muggle cualquiera en Londres, se había dirigido al Callejón Knockturn. En su mente formulaba las preguntas que le haría al hombre. Por cuestiones de seguridad decidió no llevar su grabadora consigo: debía confiar en su memoria. Antes de acercarse a la botica en la que Reinhard, ahora Normand Hill, trabajaba, y seguro de que nadie le veía, bebió la poción multijugos. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al tragar el espeso líquido y reprimió las ganas de vomitar mientras su cuerpo se transformaba, volviéndose el de un hombre de unos cincuenta años, calvo, no muy alto y de complexión robusta. Agrandar su ropa y cambiarle colores y texturas no fue complicado. Cuando parecía un mago más del montón, supo que podía continuar con su trabajo.

Entró en la botica, dentro de la cual no se veía persona alguna, ni siquiera alguien que le atendiera. Un fuerte aroma a hierbas llegó a su nariz, también olía a otras cosas que no se molestó en intentar descubrir. Escuchó la voz de una anciana que gritaba desde algún lugar. "¡Normand, atiende!". Scorpius se acercó al mostrador y poco después vio salir de la trastienda al hombre que buscaba. Era más bajo que él con esa apariencia prestada, su cabello largo y lleno de canas le hacía parecer mucho más viejo de lo que era. En su rostro había rastros de una barba mal afeitada y sus ojos, debajo de los cuales había unas ojeras demasiado pronunciadas, lucían apagados. A Scorpius le chocó su apariencia y el olor a hierbas que despedía su cuerpo. En ese momento sintió tantos deseos de sacar su varita y asesinarlo antes de que pudiera arrebatarle a su padre, mas se contuvo. Tenía que ser paciente y no dejar que sus impulsos le nublaran la razón.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el hombre con agresividad. Scorpius tuvo que fingir una sonrisa, que seguramente no era más que una mueca extraña, aun así no le importó.

—Quiero un poco de hipérico —respondió el periodista usando una voz que le pareció tan extraña, que instintivamente carraspeó un poco, intentando aclararse la garganta para escucharse hablar con la voz de siempre.

—¿Para preparar un tónico nervioso o uno digestivo? —la pregunta fue hecha con una voz monótona, carente de interés.

—Nervioso.

El hombre asintió y se dio la vuelta para buscar en las cajoneras que había detrás de él. Al girar en su dirección una vez más, Scorpius notó que en sus manos llevaba algunas ramas cortas, los tallos del hipérico eran muy rectos, sus hojas eran pequeñas, y parecían estar agujeradas, aunque eso era normal. Había un par de flores amarillas en la punta de una de las ramas. Sobre el mostrador también había una pequeña báscula. Scorpius murmuró que necesitaba veinte gramos. Higginbottom asintió y deshojó suficientes tallos hasta tener los veinte gramos indicados.

—No confío mucho en las pociones curativas de hoy en día —dijo Scorpius, intentando charlar con el otro hombre—. Prefiero realizar esta clase de cosas en casa, ¿usted qué opina?

No obtuvo respuesta. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras el boticario echaba las hojas y flores de hipérico en una bolsa de papel.

—Las medicinas de los hospitales son una mierda —dijo Reinhard finalmente—. Y los laboratorios que las hacen lo son más.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —asintió Scorpius—. En especial los laboratorios de ese tal Malfoy —al decir eso el cuerpo de Higginbottom se tensó notablemente, aunque en su rostro no apareció ningún gesto—. Nunca compre ahí, la vez pasada casi me muero de un problema en mi estómago por tomar una de sus pociones.

—Jamás pisaría ese lugar o algún hospital en el que receten lo que hacen en ese lugar.

—¿También tuvo problemas con su estómago? —preguntó Scorpius, fingiendo inocencia.

—No —respondió el hombre, cortante—. Fue algo peor.

—Parece grave… ¿hizo algo? Yo demandé a Malfoy, pero sólo me respondieron que lo que hice fue tomar la poción en dosis incorrectas y a horas inapropiadas. ¡Patrañas! —exclamó con fingido enojo—. Una poción que es buena no tiene por qué hacer daño jamás.

Scorpius se preguntó si sería lo suficientemente creíble su actuación. La mirada curiosa de Higginbottom le hizo pensar que éste seguramente lo consideraba un idiota por aquel comentario. No le importaba. Necesitaba hablar un poco más con él, necesitaba que dijera algo sobre su padre, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Necesitaba que confesara sus planes de asesinato. Sólo así podría hacer algo al respecto.

—También demandé a Malfoy —dijo Higginbottom después de una larga pausa—, pero perdí.

—Los ricos y sus influencias —comentó Scorpius con voz ronca y el ceño fruncido—. Esos cabrones sienten que por tener dinero pueden hacer cualquier cosa, incluso pasar sobre los demás. Son todos unos hijos de puta. ¿Por qué lo demandó usted? —preguntó con la curiosidad escrita en sus palabras.

Reinhard Higginbottom le dedicó una sonrisa irónica. Su mirada adoptó un brillo extraño y al deslizar la bolsa de papel con las flores de hipérico dentro de ella hacia Scorpius, murmuró:

—Por asesinar a mi esposa. Son doce sickles.

* * *

><p>—Alguien nos está siguiendo.<p>

Agnes Colbert no respondió al comentario de su acompañante, aunque éste supo que le había escuchado. Era de noche y aunque en Nuevo Hogsmeade había varios magos y brujas caminando por las calles y pese a que se escuchaba el murmullo ahogado de la música en los bares aledaños, era evidente que alguien les seguía. Agnes tomó la mano del hombre que le acompañaba y siguió hablando con él sobre cualquier tema, consciente de que, pasos atrás, alguien los vigilaba. No actuó diferente, tampoco se puso nerviosa. Siempre había sido buena intuyendo lo que sucedía, y algo le decía que la persona que le seguía sabía de su relación con Higginbottom. No le dio mucha importancia.

—¿Cuándo te irás para Australia? —le preguntó al hombre.

—En una semana —contestó él—. Regresaré pronto e iré a verte.

—Eres muy considerado, Laurence. A veces me pregunto qué haces con una anciana como yo —añadió riendo.

—No digas eso, eres joven.

Agnes le sonrió y con el índice señaló un lugar a la distancia. Laurence asintió y ambos caminaron en esa dirección. Unos metros más adelante, vieron que la persona hasta ese momento había estado siguiéndoles se detenía y después se alejaba. Ninguno volteó el rostro o dio señales de notar su ausencia hasta que, al llegar al lugar al que se dirigían —un hotel—, Laurence miró atrás, hacia el camino en el que seguían transitando personas. Fuera quien fuere la persona que les perseguía, ya se había ido.

—¿Quieres que haga algo al respecto? —le preguntó a Agnes refiriéndose a la persona que les espiaba. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Pueden estar investigándote, por el asunto de Higginbottom.

—No me importa si me incriminan también —respondió la mujer con un tono frío—. Quien hará todo el trabajo es idiota de Reinhard.

—Pero le diste información, ¿eso no te vuelve cómplice? —Agnes se encogió de hombros—. Hasta yo, que no estoy relacionado con eso, podría verme envuelto, ¿sabes?

—No, tú no te verás involucrado. Me he encargado de que así sea.

—Eso me tranquiliza.

—Sólo has tenido la mala fortuna de escuchar los problemas de esta mujer.

Hubo un momento de silencio que Laurence decidió romper.

—¿Por qué le ayudas?

Agnes sonrió un poco y desvió su camino, pasando de largo junto al Hotel. Laurence la siguió sin hacer comentario alguno, esperando pacientemente por una respuesta de la mujer que caminaba un par de pasos delante de él. Ella redujo la velocidad de sus pasos para darle tiempo a él de alcanzarle y cuando finalmente caminaban uno junto al otro, respondió:

—Me he preguntado lo mismo desde que comencé a pasarle información y no he podido encontrar una respuesta. Quizá sea como él dice, que inconscientemente deseo vengar la muerte de mi hermana —hizo una pausa y tras respirar profundo, continuó—. Supongo que hay veces en las que hacemos cosas estúpidas sin saber muy bien por qué.

Lo que nunca le dijo a Laurence, aquello que años atrás había decidido callar hasta la muerte, era que se sentía culpable porque ella fue quien ayudó a Catherine Higginbottom, su hermana, a conseguir la poción que después la llevaría a la muerte y que ser cómplice de su cuñado, cuando éste matara a Draco Malfoy, era una forma de sentirse mejor consigo misma al culpar a otro por lo que había ocasionado.


	9. Capítulo 9

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS INSOSPECHADAS**

**Capítulo 9**

Tomarse las vacaciones que Charly había sugerido resultó ser más útil de lo que Scorpius pensó en un principio. Aquellos días no sólo le habían servido para despejar la mente —en la medida de lo posible, pues no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucedía—, sino que también los había aprovechado para vigilar a Higginbottom más de cerca. Después del encuentro que tuvo con el hombre en el Callejón Knockturn, Scorpius decidió emplear su tiempo en espiarlo. No fue una tarea sencilla. Tenía que ser precavido y muy discreto, sobre todo con Albus, a quien no le había comentado nada sobre su idea de seguirlo.

Decir que no se sentía culpable por ocultarle esa información a Albus, habría sido una mentira, pero tenía la sensación de que, al menos la parte del espionaje, tenía que hacerla por su cuenta. No que no confiara en el inefable, pero no quería ocasionarle problemas. No dudaba que Potter le echaría una mano en su trabajo si así se lo pidiera, no obstante, ya suficiente hacía con arriesgarse, en todos los aspectos, por ayudarle. Albus había hecho más que suficiente.

Aquella tarde, Scorpius siguió a Higginbottom desde que éste terminara su turno de trabajo en la botica. Discretamente y, como se había vuelto una costumbre desde que comenzara a investigar a su padre, bajo el efecto de la poción multijugos, se mezcló entre la gente que caminaba por el callejón, manteniéndose a poca distancia de Reinhard —lo suficiente para no ser notado y tampoco perderlo de vista en el proceso—. Al llegar al Callejón Diagon, se entretuvo mirando de reojo los escaparates de algunas tiendas que aún no cerraban, viendo de reojo el camino que Higginbottom seguía. Así, le vio entrar en el Caldero Chorreante.

Esperó un par de minutos antes de entrar en aquel lugar. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba el tabernero y alquilar una habitación para esa noche. En la taberna no había rastro alguno de Higginbottom, lo cual significaba, muy seguramente, que se encontraba en el piso superior. Scorpius esperó pacientemente a que el tabernero se desocupara un poco y lo guiara hasta la que tendría que ser su habitación esa noche. No se encontraron con nadie al subir las escaleras, ni siquiera en el pasillo de las habitaciones, aunque eso no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que no mucha gente se hospedaba ya en ese sitio, especialmente después de que en el mismo Callejón Diagon se construyera un hotel pequeño, que si bien no era un reflejo de la opulencia, era bastante más agradable y acogedor que el Caldero Chorreante.

—Aquí tiene su llave —murmuró el tabernero extendiéndole el artefacto de metal—. Disfrute su estancia —añadió con una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto su descuidada dentadura.

Scorpius susurró un "gracias" y entró en la habitación. Suspiró al cerrar la puerta y esperó a que el eco de los pasos, del tabernero, dejaran de escucharse en el pasillo. Cuando así sucedió, abrió la puerta una vez más y se asomó por el pasillo, esperando ver u oír algo. Nada. Regresó dentro y dejó un maletín que llevaba consigo sobre la cama. Manteniéndose sereno, salió de la habitación y caminó un poco, prestando atención a cualquier ruido que indicara la presencia de alguien en cualquiera de las habitaciones. No había avanzado mucho cuando una de las puertas se abrió, sobresaltándolo un poco, aunque supo disimular que nada sucedía. Por ella salió un hombre calvo, corpulento y con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Al ver a Scorpius, hizo una inclinación con la cabeza —que Scorpius respondió de la misma manera— y continuó su camino.

Al llegar hasta el final del pasillo, el periodista miró hacia atrás. Nadie más había salido de alguna de las habitaciones aledañas. Se asomó por una ventana que había junto a él, distinguiendo la vasta iluminación del Londres muggle antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había caminado. Justo al estar frente a la puerta de su habitación, escuchó pasos provenientes de la escalera, así que fingiendo que buscaba la llave dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, vio de reojo a una mujer que ya le era conocida: Agnes Colbert. En el momento en el que sacó la llave de su bolsillo, una de las puertas cercanas a las escaleras se abrió y por ella se asomó Higginbottom. Scorpius procuró no mirarle demasiado para no llamar la atención, y aun disimulando, entró en su habitación, demorándose un poco en cerrar la puerta, lo que le permitió ver que Agnes y Reinhard permanecieron en el marco de la puerta, hablando en susurros.

Estando dentro fue por el maletín y de él sacó su grabadora, aunque ahora tenía una característica especial: de su interior salía una especie de cable cuyo extremo opuesto tenía algo similar a los audífonos muggles. Era una versión pasada de las orejas extensibles de Sortilegios Weasley —aunque "orejas" era una forma de llamarlas, porque realmente ya no conservaban la forma de orejas, eran poco funcionales—, que con un pequeño hechizo quedaban prácticamente ligadas a la grabadora, como si fuera un micrófono. Alcanzó a escuchar que una puerta se cerraba; tensó el cable un poco, comprobando que estaba bien colocado, y rápidamente salió de la habitación. Esperaba que la puerta cerrada no significara que Agnes se había ido.

Decidido a arriesgarse, caminó hasta la habitación de Higginbottom. Dentro de ésta se escuchaban voces ahogadas, por la barrera que suponía la puerta. Suspiró aliviado al comprobar que estaban dentro. Le dio un golpe con la varita a la esfera para que comenzara a grabar, y colocó ambos, la grabadora y el "audífono", en el piso, junto al hueco debajo de la puerta. Esperaba tener la suerte suficiente para que aquellos dos dijeran algo interesante a lo largo de su conversación, y más aún, que no lo sorprendieran a mitad de su espionaje; aunque dudaba que esto último fuera posible, no debía confiarse.

Pasaron casi cinco minutos que a él le parecieron horas. Escuchó pasos desde la escalera y maldijo a quien quiera que fuera la persona que subía. Sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la grabadora, agachándose para recogerla y guardarla en su bolsillo mientras se alejaba de la puerta justo a tiempo, debido a que los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos. Junto a él pasó el mismo hombre calvo con el que se encontrara minutos antes y ahora fue el turno de Scorpius para inclinar la cabeza antes de bajar hacia la taberna. Se sentó en una mesa cualquiera y pidió que le llevaran un poco de whisky y algo para comer, lo que fuera, aunque realmente no tenía hambre. Casi media hora después vio bajar a Agnes, a quien siguió con la mirada hasta que ésta salió del lugar.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sintió la esfera. Mientras bebía un poco de su whisky, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que lo que fuera que se hubiera grabado, fuese lo suficientemente bueno como para detener el asesinato de su padre. Si no lo era... Suspiró. Si no lo era, seguiría intentando hasta tener pruebas suficientes. Tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Higginbottom no llevara a cabo su plan.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué hiciste qué?<p>

—Seguí a Higginbottom y grabé una conversación que tuvo con Colbert.

Albus frunció el ceño ligeramente, parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero se calló a último momento. Scorpius le miró con curiosidad, esperando pacientemente a que el inefable se decidiera a hablar. Esa mañana Albus recibió un mensaje de Scorpius con un pequeño resumen de lo sucedido el día anterior en El Caldero Chorreante. Le había sorprendido recibir tal noticia, pues no había estado en sus planes seguir a Higginbottom una vez más. O tal vez, sí, pero él había esperado que Scorpius le hablara sobre eso. Bien, no importaba, comprendía al rubio y sabía que el tiempo era oro: si la oportunidad se había dado, estaba bien que el periodista la hubiera aprovechado. No haría comentarios al respecto ni pediría detalles de la forma como Scorpius le hizo para grabar aquella conversación; eso no era tan importante, después de todo.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Albus finalmente. Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás sin mucha energía—. En serio, Scorpius, ¿cómo…?

—Tengo mis trucos.

—Lo he notado —Albus se sentó frente a él—. ¿Y qué hay en dicha conversación?

—Hablan sobre algo que aún deben hacer —hizo una pausa—. No, más bien él habla sobre algo que aún debe hacer, Colbert casi no habló durante el tiempo que estuvieron en aquella habitación. Era como si mantuviera una actitud de apatía total contra Higginbottom, no sé, es extraño. Eso o tenía la mente en otro lado. Sea como fuere, mencionan algunos lugares, los he anotado ya. También hablan de algo que harán un viernes.

—¿Un viernes? ¿El de esta semana?

—Así parece —murmuró Scorpius—. Pero bien podría ser el de la siguiente o el de la que vendrá después de ése. No puedo decírtelo con certeza, la grabación comienza justo ahí. Estoy seguro de que antes de que pudiera grabarlos dijeron lo verdaderamente importante —Albus notó que el periodista tensaba el cuerpo y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Observó sus reacciones, la forma como había apretado la mandíbula, el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Y sin pruebas, no podemos ir al Ministerio y decirles que pensamos que matarán a mi padre esta semana, ni siquiera es seguro que nos crean que alguien quiera asesinarlo, incluso presentándoles lo que tenemos. Es más, no podemos ni asegurar que les interese, aunque sea un poco, hacer algo por detener un crimen así, ya sabes, por los antecedentes de mi padre.

—Han pasado muchos años desde eso, Scorpius.

—Las personas no olvidan fácilmente, Albus —la voz de Malfoy era seria, casi fría. Era la primera vez que el inefable le escuchaba hablar de esa manera—. Es fácil para muchos decir que las cosas del pasado es mejor dejarlas atrás, pero no son más que mentiras. Sabes tan bien como yo que si algo abunda en el Ministerio, es la hipocresía. Muchos dicen haber dejado atrás lo sucedido en la guerra, pero te aseguro que si algo le sucediera a mi padre… hipotéticamente hablando, suponiendo que no lográramos detener a Higginbottom y que éste lograra su objetivo, nadie en el Ministerio movería un dedo por intentar hacer justicia. Nadie.

—Mi padre lo haría.

—Por favor, Albus, ¿crees que tu padre sería tan tonto como para hacer algo así? Si tu padre no tiene complejo de héroe, deja de fabricarle uno.

—Conozco a mi padre, Malfoy, sé lo que es capaz de hacer por quienes le importan —se apresuró a contestar el inefable, también con seriedad—. Y si todo lo que hemos descubierto hasta ahora es cierto, entonces te aseguro que él haría hasta lo imposible por descubrir lo que le sucedió a tu padre, atrapar al culpable y hacer que lo juzgaran. Y no es porque le esté fabricando un complejo de héroe ni porque él realmente se crea uno, en su personalidad está ser así, ¿es que te cuesta tanto trabajo creer en la existencia de una persona que haga las cosas sin esperar algo a cambio?

—¡No me dirás que realmente crees toda esa mierda, Potter! —exclamó Malfoy tras soltar un bufido de desesperación—. Nadie hace nada sin esperar una retribución por ello, deja de pensar como un niño.

—Sé que estás tenso por todo lo que te sucede —dijo Albus, bastante tranquilo pese a lo que Scorpius había dicho—, pero ello no te da derecho a comportarte como un verdadero hijo de puta. No pienso discutir contigo —y sin añadir nada más, se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta y salió del departamento sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Esa noche caía una lluvia intensa. Gruesas gotas de agua golpeaban con fuerza las ventanas una y otra vez, siendo aquél, el único sonido que se escuchaba en aquel lugar. En el departamento, Albus permanecía recostado en uno de los sillones, pensando en lo que un par de días atrás había sucedido con Scorpius. Entendía la reacción de Malfoy, era su padre quien estaba en peligro después de todo, pero también sabía que ello, aunque se encontrara tenso, no era una razón suficiente para haber reaccionado como lo había hecho. Él podía ser muy paciente, pero también tenía sus límites, y Scorpius los había rebasado el martes pasado.<p>

Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Suspiró, no podía evitarlo. Le importaba demasiado lo que refería a Scorpius y desde su discusión no se sentía tranquilo. Eso no era bueno. De hecho, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo había hecho un comentario respecto a su estado de constante distracción, e incluso había preguntado, quizá en broma, si había alguna persona de por medio e intereses románticos involucrados. Albus no estaba seguro de querer llamarle "intereses románticos", aunque admitía su atracción hacia Scorpius. Y sus besos le gustaban. No eran los mejores que había recibido, pero tenían _algo_ que no podía explicar. Quizá era que Scorpius sí significaba algo para él mientras que otros...

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Albus levantó la mirada y la posó en el reloj de pared, extrañándose porque alguien llamara casi a las cuatro de la mañana. Quizá era alguno de los vecinos, tal vez había sucedido algo. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. No preguntó quién era, simplemente abrió. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Scorpius frente a él. Empapado, con agua escurriendo por su cuerpo, como si acabara de salir de un río.

—¿Pero qué...? —no pudo preguntar nada. Sintió que Scorpius lo rodeaba con sus brazos, seguido de un montón de agua mojando su ropa, aunque no le prestó demasiada atención a ese detalle. Instintivamente, respondió al abrazo—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo desierto y tras suspirar inaudiblemente, murmuró—: mejor entremos.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y volteó a ver a Scorpius una vez más. El periodista permanecía frente a él, mudo, aunque podía escuchar su respiración y el castañear de sus dientes debido al frío. Algo le decía que Malfoy no diría palabra alguna. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y tomó su varita, la sacó y apuntó con ella a Scorpius.

—Secaré tu ropa.

Justo estaba por pronunciar el hechizo, cuando el rubio tomó su mano (aquélla con la que sujetaba la varita), y lo detuvo. Albus le miró extrañado, Scorpius estaba actuando de una forma poco usual en él y ello comenzaba a preocuparle.

—Tengo miedo.

Ante tal comentario, Albus no supo qué decir. Miró a Scorpius con detenimiento, le veía totalmente derrotado, como si ya estuviera resignado a jamás descubrir lo que realmente necesitaban saber sobre Higginbottom. Aunque sabía que no se daría por vencido. No obstante, también sabía que Scorpius estaba agotado, por la situación y por todo el estrés con el que vivía en ese momento. Parpadeó un par de veces, como para sacarse ese pensamiento de la mente, pero por más que lo intentó, no dejaba de repetírselo internamente: Scorpius quería ceder.

—Ya no sé qué hacer —admitió el de ojos grises.

—Debes tomarte las cosas con calma —dijo Albus intentando tranquilizarlo—. Y tienes que descansar, estás exigiéndote demasiado y también necesitas despejar tu mente para poder pensar con claridad.

—Lo haces sonar tan sencillo.

—No lo es, y tampoco es mi intención. Intento ayudar.

Scorpius se acercó a él y como lo hiciera en otras ocasiones, le besó. Albus respondió de la misma manera, aunque no intento profundizar ni ir más allá: sabía que no era el momento. Cuando se separaron, menos de tres segundos después, ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que la voz del periodista fue lo único que se escuchó en aquel lugar:

—Fóllame.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Scorpius, no creo que sea el momento indicado para…

—Dijiste que necesito despejar mi mente —le interrumpió el periodista—. No se me ocurre una mejor forma para hacerlo. ¿A ti sí?

Albus dudó. Tener sexo con Scorpius era algo que deseaba hacer desde hacía varias semanas, pero realmente no pensaba que, teniendo en cuenta la situación por la que atravesaban, aquél fuera el mejor momento para hacerlo. Lo deseaba, sí, mucho más de lo que había deseado hacerlo con alguien más, pero una parte de él le decía que acceder sería una forma de aprovecharse de aquel estado de debilidad emocional de Scorpius, y eso iba en contra de sus principios.

—En serio, Scorpius, creo que todo lo que está sucediendo te tiene confundido y…

—Mejor búscate una mejor excusa, porque no me estás convenciendo —dijo Malfoy en un tono de voz que el inefable no supo cómo interpretar—. No estoy confundido. Preocupado y nervioso, sí, pero no confundido. Sé bien lo que deseo y en este momento quiero tener sexo contigo. Y también sé que tú deseas lo mismo, no importa cuánto lo niegues o cuánto intentes evadirlo. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar esta charla para otro día? De verdad, Potter, si quieres ayudarme, esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

El inefable cerró los ojos. Quería decirle a Scorpius que dejara de tentarle de esa manera, sin embargo, las palabras no salieron de su boca. Aunque eso último no fue sólo porque una parte de él se negara fervientemente a permitirle hablar, sino porque Scorpius había vuelto a besarle, ahora con más frenesí. Aquel beso tenía mucho de aquellos que antes habían compartido, pero al mismo tiempo, algo en él le hacía diferente. Era más ansioso, más desesperado. En la primera oportunidad, la lengua de Albus se introdujo en la boca de Scorpius, y sus manos se posaron en las nalgas del periodista y las apretó, haciendo que el otro jadeara dentro de su boca. Scorpius no perdió tiempo antes de comenzar a quitarle la ropa a Albus, y aunque pudo utilizar un hechizo para hacer que ambos quedaran desnudos, prefirió no hacerlo.

Al quitarle la camisa, Scorpius descubrió una cadena, de oro por lo que podía apreciar, asomándose de la camiseta del inefable. Curioso como era, retiró aquella prenda que cubría el torso de Albus para poder ver mejor aquello que colgaba de la cadena. No se sorprendió al ver que era un dije en forma de la cabeza de un león. Gryffindor tenía que ser. Aun así, lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo observó cuidadosamente, apreciando el trabajo artístico de la persona que lo elaboró. En la melena se apreciaban casi cada uno de los pelos; en sus ojos era posible ver su pupila, realmente parecía que le miraba. Su expresión era serena y atenta; parecía tan real, tanto que en cualquier momento podría haber abierto las fauces y rugir. Pero no lo hizo.

—Me lo dieron mis padres hace muchos años —murmuró Albus al ver la atención que Scorpius le prestaba a aquel objeto—. Fue cuando entré a Hogwarts, al saber que fui seleccionado en Gryffindor.

—Su calidad es admirable —dijo Scorpius—, aunque se trate de un león —Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

—En aquel entonces me dijeron que era una protección, pero seguramente se desactivó cuando cumplí diecisiete. O eso me parece, ya no siento la misma magia emanar de él como a los once años. Mis hermanos tienen unos similares.

—Fascinante —susurró Scorpius y Albus no supo si había sido sarcasmo o si había sido honesto. No se preocupó por investigarlo.

El moreno imitó lo que momentos antes hiciera el periodista; poco a poco comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa mojada, fría y pesada que Scorpius llevaba puesta, y que caía al piso con sonidos sordos. Estaba helado, cada parte de su cuerpo que iba dejando al descubierto parecía estar hecha de hielo; sus manos estaban congeladas, tanto que cada vez que Scorpius acariciaba su piel, Albus se estremecía, mas no se inquietó. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Malfoy entrara en calor, literalmente. El rubio dio un paso al frente, obligando a Albus a dar uno hacia atrás para guiarle hasta el sofá, aunque el moreno no se sentó en él ni se dejó caer sobre éste, como era el plan de Scorpius. Albus llevó sus manos hasta la pretina del pantalón del periodista y tuvo que pelearse con el botón y la cremallera para poder deshacerse de él.

—Eres un poco torpe en esto —murmuró Scorpius, sonriendo.

—Sólo contigo.

El periodista no le dio tiempo de decir más, volvió a besarle mientras sentía que su ropa terminaba de caer al piso. La pateó lejos de él, aunque perdió un poco el equilibrio y tuvo que sujetarse del hombro de Albus para no caer; el inefable rió un poco y, aunque Scorpius se sonrojó sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado, no comentó nada y ambos lo dejaron pasar. Quizá después lo recordarían. Una de las manos de Albus se posó en la entrepierna de Scorpius y se deslizó hasta llegar a su miembro ya erecto aunque no completamente duro, lo frotó un poco sobre la tela de aquella última prenda que cubría la desnudez de Scorpius. El periodista movió sus caderas contra la mano de Albus, pidiendo mayor contacto.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? —Scorpius sonrió.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Follarte, ¿qué más sino?

—Qué atento de tu parte preguntármelo.

—Sólo quiero hacer algo que realmente vayas a disfrutar. Pero si me dices que improvise, tampoco me opongo a ello.

Scorpius se acercó a él, besó y mordió su cuello con lentitud y le pareció escuchar que Albus suspiraba, lo cual le hizo sonreír. Se entretuvo un rato ahí, repartiendo besos y mordidas hasta que, al acercarse al oído del otro, susurró:

—Me gusta la del misionero, pero creo que es un poco aburrida. ¿Me dejas cabalgarte?

—Entonces yo no estaría follándote, tú estarías haciéndolo —respondió Albus con una sonrisa en su rostro. Scorpius se separó de él y le miró fijamente.

—Detalles, nada más.

Albus se rió. Terminó de desnudarse. Cuando Scorpius observó el cuerpo desnudo de Albus sonrió para sí mismo. No era musculoso; de hecho, comparado con otras personas (él incluido), era bastante delgado, casi flaco, pero era sólo en apariencia, pues era fuerte. Le gustaba el cuerpo de Albus: acorde con su personalidad y el trabajo que desarrollaba, además, de alguna manera, el dije en forma de león (lo único que conservó puesto) iba muy bien con él. Lo empujó hacia el sofá y, ahora sí, Albus se sentó. Scorpius se le acercó y lo besó por un par de segundos, los mismos que aprovechó para sujetar la erección de Albus y comenzar a masajearla. El inefable gimió un poco, aunque seguramente fue más por la sorpresa ante la repentina acción.

—Espera —musitó Albus.

—¿Qué?

—¿Necesitas lubricante? Porque no tengo.

—No creo que eso importe mucho teniendo en cuenta que hemos charlado demasiado y que sentir_te_ dentro se ha vuelto casi una necesidad.

—Gracias.

—No agradezcas, tonto. Es más, no hables, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo haces que perdamos tiempo en cosas innecesarias.

Albus se llevó un dedo a los labios y trazó un tache imaginario, indicando de esa manera que no hablaría más. Scorpius pensó que, pese a lo infantil del gesto, había sido algo divertido y lindo a su manera. O tal vez no "lindo", pero sí curioso. No pensó en ello, siguió masajeando la erección de Albus, sintiéndola endurecerse cada vez más en su mano, así como sucedía con la suya, sólo de la expectación. Decidido a no perder más tiempo, tal como se lo había dicho al moreno anteriormente, hizo que Albus se acomodara mejor en el sofá, y cuando así lo hizo, Scorpius se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, situación que permitió que sus erecciones se rozaran entre sí. Apoyó sus rodillas en el sofá y, sujetándose de los hombros de Potter, se levantó un poco.

Tomó el pene de Albus, colocándolo en la entrada de su ano y poco a poco, y utilizando su propio peso, dejó que lo penetrara. Era incómodo, sí, y lastimaba ligeramente, pero tampoco era tan primerizo en el sexo anal como para que su cuerpo no se amoldara al tamaño de Albus con relativa facilidad, lo cual no tardó en suceder. Sin que la erección de Potter estuviera completamente dentro, levantó la mirada y en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Albus. Instintivamente, le sonrió, gesto que le fue devuelto de manera inmediata. Finalmente, tras unos segundos, dejó caer su peso sobre Albus, empalándose por completo, y una maldición salió de sus labios. Jadeaba, pasó saliva y respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a moverse, impulsándose con sus rodillas, que estaban a ambos lados de Albus.

Potter le miró fijamente, prestándole singular atención a su rostro y la expresión en éste. No le gustaba ver la incomodidad en Scorpius, así que atinó a hacer lo primero que le llegó a la mente: comenzar a masturbarlo. Por el gemido que escapó de los labios del rubio, supo que aquello había sido muy acertado. Frotó aquel falo con movimientos pausados pero firmes, y siguió haciéndolo incluso cuando, más relajado (en parte debido a la posición en la que estaban, la cual favorecía que los músculos del ano se relajaran), Scorpius comenzó a moverse, de arriba abajo, lentamente al principio, sujetándose en todo momento de los hombros desnudos de Albus. Es inefable gimió también cuando sintió que su miembro era presionado dentro del culo de Scorpius.

Malfoy aceleró sus movimientos poco a poco, de forma gradual, y aunque al moreno le habría gustado darle la vuelta y follarlo en serio, supo que debía respetar la elección de Scorpius para hacerlo de esa manera, además, sabía por experiencia propia que aquella posición era bastante cómoda para el pasivo, en el sentido de que era mucho más fácil encontrar un ángulo favorable en vez de esperar a que el otro lo hiciera, pues no siempre lo lograba. Albus podía recordar varias ocasiones en las que no había sentido gran cosa al hacerlo con alguien pues esta persona se concentraba más en obtener su propio placer. Nuevamente sintió aquella presión alrededor de su sexo y supo que con Scorpius aquello no sucedería.

En ningún momento dejó de masturbar al rubio, incluso cuando su propia mano comenzó a cansarse. Le encantaba escuchar los jadeos y gemidos que salían de los labios de Scorpius, junto con algunas maldiciones y palabras entrecortadas. El periodista aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos, lo hacía de una forma casi salvaje, y era evidente que lo disfrutaba. En algún momento, logró que el pene de Albus tocara su próstata, pero sólo fue una vez. Maldijo internamente al intentar golpear ese punto una vez más, sin tener éxito. Bien, como fuera, se estaba sintiendo bien de todas maneras.

Albus se mordió el labio inferior: realmente necesitaba participar más activamente en aquel momento. Dejó de masturbar a Scorpius (situación que éste aprovechó para sustituir a Albus y acariciarse a sí mismo), y se apoyó con ambas manos en el sofá, levantando un poco su cuerpo. No demasiado, tampoco era tan fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para poder subir y bajar su cadera al ritmo que había marcado Scorpius. Repitió aquellos movimientos en varias ocasiones, hasta que escuchó a Malfoy correrse, manchando su mano y el abdomen de ambos con semen. Para Albus fueron necesarias un par de estocadas más antes de venirse dentro de Scorpius.

Al terminar, Scorpius abrazó a Albus, recargando su barbilla en el hombro del inefable, jadeaba y sentía que el sudor de su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse, pues la temperatura había bajado, seguramente por la lluvia que seguía cayendo a raudales. Escuchaba a Albus respirar trabajosamente al principio, y después, como si hiciera ejercicios de respiración, quizá para tranquilizar el latido de su corazón, tan fuerte que Scorpius podía percibirlo un poco en la yugular del inefable. Aprovechó para besar y morder aquella parte una vez más.

—¿Estás cansado? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—No mucho. ¿Tú?

—Me duelen las piernas, pero no me importa. ¿Te interesa probar la de los dos pilares?

Albus se rió.

A la mañana siguiente, Scorpius despertó en la habitación del inefable. No recordaba haber llegado ahí por su propio pie: seguramente Potter le había llevado. A su lado, en la cama, no había nadie, aunque se notaba que alguien había dormido junto a él. Quizá eso explicaba que hubiera dormido tan cómodo y cálido… de acuerdo, eso no lo podía asegurar, fue algo que llegó a su mente de forma inexplicable. Pensó en Albus y se preguntó en dónde estaría, aunque a juzgar por la luz que entraba a través de la ventana, seguramente ya se habría ido a trabajar. Con la mirada buscó un reloj, necesitaba saber la hora, pero en su búsqueda, lo que encontró fue a Albus recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirándole atentamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Albus sin entrar en la habitación. En su rostro había una sonrisa que a Scorpius le pareció bastante agradable.

—Un poco mejor, gracias. Lo que sucedió…

—Lo que sucedió fue algo que los dos deseábamos desde hace tiempo —le interrumpió el inefable, su expresión seria pero relajada—, sin embargo, este no es el momento para hablar de ello, hay cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse. Preparé café, tenemos que seguir con esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Somos casi la misma talla, quizá algo de mi ropa te quede, así no tendrás que regresar a tu casa. ¿Qué te parece?

—Perfecto, aunque iba a decir que lo que sucedió es algo que debería repetirse.

—Cuando gustes —respondió el inefable con una sonrisa—, pero por ahora, creo que hay algo a lo que prestarle más atención. Desayunar algo, por ejemplo, y darnos una larga ducha. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

* * *

><p>El departamento de Albus se había convertido en uno de los lugares favoritos de Scorpius. No podía decir que era más acogedor que el suyo, pues el inefable no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y el lugar era más bien frío en el aspecto de que el noventa por ciento de las veces no estaba habitado, pero tenía algo que le hacía especial. Muy seguramente se trataba de la compañía, porque, sí, el periodista tenía que admitir que en esos días había notado que nada le era más grato que pasar tiempo con Albus. Aunque sus momentos juntos se limitaran a investigar a sus padres y el asunto de Higginbottom. Scorpius esperaba que cuando todo terminara, esos momentos juntos fueran diferentes, pues realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de aquel Potter.<p>

Si las circunstancias fueran distintas, estar ahí sería mucho más agradable, sin todos esos papeles esparcidos en la mesa, el piso y los sillones, ni la tensión que en ese momento regía la vida de Scorpius. Si bien lo sucedido la noche anterior había logrado quitarles mucha de esa tensión física con la que ambos habían tenido que lidiar durante semanas, no significaba que su efecto fuera eterno, y aun cuando ese día los dos estuvieron tranquilos, tras anochecer, sus ánimos parecían decaer una vez más. Aún no encontraban nada.

—Supongo que también te quedarás esta noche —comentó Albus, rompiendo el silencio que desde horas atrás les había acompañado en el departamento.

—Supones bien —asintió Malfoy—. Cada segundo es valioso, estoy seguro de que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para tener una conclusión concisa, pero hay algo que no estoy viendo, se nos está yendo algún detalle. Puede ser cualquier cosa.

—O puede ser nada.

Scorpius no respondió. Volvió a tomar un pergamino y lo miró fijamente, como si haciendo aquello esperara encontrar, casi por arte de magia, la respuesta que buscaba. Nada. Albus suspiró y también regresó a lo que hacía antes: observar atentamente las notas que entre los dos habían recolectado. Estaban tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de saber cuándo y dónde planeaba actuar Higginbottom, la pregunta era: ¿lograrían descubrirlo a tiempo?

Horas más tarde, el periodista suspiró con cansancio y presionó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos. Albus le miró, en silencio. Sabía que el rubio estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería con su padre. Él mismo estaba nervioso por ello: la vida de Draco Malfoy dependía de los dos.

—Necesito un cigarrillo —dijo el rubio. Buscó entre los papeles que había en la mesa y encontró la cajetilla, pero estaba vacía. Miró a Albus.

—Lo siento, no…

—No fumas, lo sé —le interrumpió—. No te preocupes, iré por unos.

—Vale.

Scorpius se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Tomó su abrigo y las llaves, y antes de abrir miró a Albus, murmuró un "no tardo" y salió. Albus asintió y regresó la mirada al montón de pergaminos que había sobre la mesa de la sala. Siguió leyendo, intentando olvidar el cansancio por las escasas seis horas de sueño de los pasados dos días. Miró el pergamino sobre el cual Scorpius había tomado notas esa noche y lo tomó.

Apoyó su espalda en el sofá, exhausto, y cerró sus ojos. Seguramente esa noche tampoco podría dormir. En ese momento maldijo el gen Weasley que le hacía preocuparse en exceso por las cosas. Por un breve momento deseó ser un poco más como Scorpius, para controlar sus emociones en momentos como ese. Recordó el pergamino que tenía en su mano derecha y lo levantó hasta tenerlo a una altura apropiada para poder leer su contenido. Eran una lista sobre los lugares en los que habían visto a Higginbottom: el Callejón Diagon, el Callejón Knockturn, Gringotts, cerca de la galería de Sullivan Payne, Hogsmeade, el Caldero Chorreante…

Albus detuvo su lectura y releyó la lista, deteniéndose donde estaba escrito "Galería de Sullivan Payne". Estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre con anterioridad, pero no recordaba quién lo había mencionado... Entonces, casi de inmediato, lo recordó.

—No dejes que Scorpius se acerque a la galería de Sullivan Payne; estaba en remodelación pero ya han terminado y Scorpius le tiene un gusto particular a ese lugar. Su regalo de cumpleaños está ahí, no me gustaría que lo descubriera antes de tiempo.

El cumpleaños de Scorpius sería pronto, estaba seguro. Buscó entre los papeles y objetos esparcidos sobre la mesa, hasta encontrar la grabadora de Scorpius. Se maldijo mentalmente por no preguntarle al periodista cómo se usaba esa cosa, aunque no podía ser demasiado complicado. O eso quería pensar. Tomó su varita y colocó la punta sobre la esfera, mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, hasta recordar el hechizo que Scorpius decía cuando quería escuchar alguna grabación.

—_Locutus sum _—murmuró y la esfera se iluminó ligeramente.

—… un aumento del 0.3% en los intereses al —repitió el hechizo y el audio cambió—: … durante el fin de semana pasado, cuando el señor Henderson anunció que…

Dijo el hechizo otras dos veces, y después de unos segundos, escuchó una voz que le era conocida:

—… Antes debo ir a Gringotts, arreglar un par de asuntos. Esos malditos duendes son unos verdaderos desgraciados cuando se lo proponen. Y el jueves… no. El viernes nos veremos en tu casa —hubo una pausa—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada —esa era la voz de Colbert.

—Iré desde la galería Sullivan Payne, ¿de acuerdo? —no hubo respuesta oral, quizá la mujer sólo había asentido—. Te noto preocupada.

—Ya te dije que no es nada —respondió Agnes con evidente molestia.

—De acuerdo, como sea. Lo tengo todo cubierto, de todas maneras —una pausa más—. Después de esto no volveré a molestarte, podrás seguir con tu vida sin preocuparte más sobre mí y tampoco sobre él, aunque digas que no te preocupa en lo más mínimo.

Albus sintió como si le lanzaran un balde de agua con hielos: era jueves. Levantó la mirada y la posó en el reloj de pared, eran casi las 11:30. Se puso de pie, sin prestar demasiada atención a la esfera grabadora que ahora se encontraba en el piso, y que continuaba reproduciendo lo que Scorpius grabó la vez en la que siguió a Higginbottom en secreto.

—Mierda —murmuró Albus—. Merlín bendito.

Con su varita garabateó una nota en el aire: era más fácil que Scorpius notara las letras en el aire que un trozo de pergamino sobre la mesa. Al terminar, respiró profundo y pensó en algún lugar cercano a la galería. Había ido a un restaurante muggle unas calles atrás del lugar, eso debía funcionar. Cerró sus ojos, intentó tranquilizarse y desapareció.


	10. Capítulo 10

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS INSOSPECHADAS**

**Capítulo 10**

Pese a la luz artificial que había en los alrededores, la calle tenía un aspecto lúgubre. Silencio, había demasiado silencio, o tal vez era sólo la imaginación del mago que recién se había aparecido en un callejón cercano y después se había aproximado cuidadosamente a la vía principal. Un auto pasó junto a Albus y siguió derecho por la calle, aunque al llegar a la esquina en la que el inefable sabía que había que dar vuelta para ir hacia la galería, el auto desapareció. Debió haberlo imaginado, había una barrera antimuggles rodeando la zona. Metió la mano en el bolsillo hasta sentir su varita, y la sujetó con fuerza del mango antes de caminar hacia el lugar en donde, esperaba, aún pudiera encontrar a Draco Malfoy con vida.

Miró a su alrededor en más de una ocasión, incluso se detuvo un momento en el que sintió que alguien caminaba muy cerca de él, como si le acechara, aunque no era así, quizá estaba siendo paranoico pero debía asegurarse de que nadie le seguía y, también, de que nadie notaría su presencia, aunque le faltaran dos cuadras para llegar al lugar indicado. Minutos después, detuvo su andar.

La galería de Sullivan Payne era un edificio delgado de cuatro pisos, aunque sólo los dos primeros eran utilizados para la exposición de las obras. Uno de los otros pisos se utilizaba como bodega, el superior, a veces, para almacenar algunas obras en restauración o los materiales que pudieran utilizarse de vez en cuando (como lo necesario para decorar las salas de exposición), mientras que el tercero era una pequeña academia de pintura y escultura, bastante costosa pero con buena reputación, por lo menos entre los conocedores.

Al observar el edificio, Albus decidió entrar por la parte de arriba. Se concentró una vez más, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Al abrirlos, los posó en el techo del edificio, apretó con fuerza la mano en la que tenía su varita y se apareció. Cuando sintió el piso firme bajo sus pies, volvió a llenar sus pulmones con aire. Estaba nervioso y expectante, incluso comenzaba a sentir ansiedad y, para qué negarlo, emoción. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y escucharlos con claridad. La azotea estaba vacía completamente. Por un momento se distrajo con las luces de la ciudad. En otras circunstancias habría aprovechado para disfrutar tan hermosa vista. Buscó con la mirada la puerta de acceso al edificio y, al encontrarla, se acercó a ella. Levantó su varita, pasándola frente a ella, como escaneándola. No percibió ningún hechizo. Por las dudas, realizó un silenciador alrededor: tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Al abrir la puerta se alegró de haber realizado el hechizo silenciador, pues era pesada y tuvo que arrastrarla para abrir. Seguramente habría hecho demasiado ruido de no haber actuado con precaución. Entró y tuvo que sujetarse de la pared más cercana para no darse de bruces contra el piso o, peor aún, caerse y rodar por las escaleras. Cerró la puerta con la ayuda de su varita y se quedó sumido en una total oscuridad. Tuvo ganas de iluminar un poco la estancia, pero no podía arriesgarse a que hubiera alguien más. Nadie le aseguraba que Higginbottom estuviera solo, bien podría tener más cómplices además de Colbert, tenía que ser cuidados en caso de que hubiera alguien más en los alrededores. Dio un par de pasos hasta encontrar un barandal. Se sujetó a él y, con cuidado, bajó las escaleras.

El olor a pintura de distintos tipos y solventes le sofocaba. También olía a polvo y un poco a humedad. Caminó un poco y chocó contra algo que cayó al piso con un ruido metálico. Se sobresaltó y claramente sintió que su corazón se detenía en ese mismo instante. Miró a su alrededor, con la varita en alto, como si esperara que en cualquier momento alguien se apareciera y lo atacara, mas, afortunadamente, eso no sucedió. Se agachó y buscó a tientas aquello con lo que había golpeado; al encontrarlo, descubrió que se trataba de un bote de metal, posiblemente pintura, solvente o cualquier cosa que utilizaran los artistas. Estaba oscuro y el aire viciado, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien abrió una ventana en aquel lugar.

Convencido de que nadie, además de él, se encontraba en el mismo piso, murmuró un _lumos_ tenue, lo suficiente para poder ver por dónde andaba. Caminó con cuidado, a tientas y mucho más lento de lo que le habría gustado, pero finalmente llegó hasta una puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con un pasillo y más escaleras. Ahí sí había ventanas abiertas, entraba luz desde la calle y también un poco de aire fresco que le sentó de maravilla, así que volvió a bajar su varita. Aquel piso tenía varias puertas y ventanales, así como una estancia bastante más grande, con sillones en ella, pero no se detuvo a observarlos a detalle, siguió derecho hasta las escaleras y bajó una vez más. Sus pasos eran un poco más apresurados que antes, no obstante, seguían siendo igual de desconfiados.

Al llegar al último escalón, pisó mal y apenas alcanzó a sujetarse con fuerza del barandal antes de caer por completo al piso, aunque se lastimó un tobillo. Murmuró una maldición y, pese al dolor, se puso de pie una vez más. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso, ya lo haría después, cuando todo hubiera terminado, y esperaba que lo hiciera de una forma benéfica para él. Dio un par de pasos y, contrario a como lo hiciera antes, ahora sí sintió un poco de magia alrededor, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: estaba cerca de Higginbottom y Draco Malfoy. Continuó caminando, ahora por un pasillo a cuyos lados podía apreciar algunas pinturas, los magos y brujas en ellas dormían y muchos roncaban.

Al llegar de nuevo a las escaleras, se detuvo. Enfocó la mirada, pues le había parecido ver algo y, de un momento a otro, se olvidó del dolor en su tobillo. Bajó corriendo y atravesó otro largo pasillo hasta llegar a donde se podía ver la silueta de una persona en el piso. Conforme se iba acercando notó que había algunos cuadros a su alrededor, rotos algunos, y los que no, se encontraban dañados, lo suficiente para que las personas en ellos (al menos en los que eran retratos mágicos), desaparecieran. La persona que se encontraba en el piso no era Draco Malfoy, era un hombre un poco robusto y calvo que para nada se parecía a Scorpius. Le tomó el pulso para comprobar que seguía consciente, aún si tenía una contusión en la frente.

—_Enervate_ —murmuró, apuntándole con la varita. El hombre abrió los ojos lentamente, y al ver a Albus, se sobresaltó e intentó soltarse—. Ey, tranquilo, está a salvo —le susurró.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó aquel sujeto, evidentemente aterrado, aunque también en un susurro.

—Soy Albus Potter. ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

—¿Potter? —el hombre le miró fijamente, como si intentara reconocerlo, se le notaba confundido. Albus tuvo que reprimir las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y decirle que respondiera a su pregunta—. ¿ Harry Potter?

—Es mi padre, si saber ello le hace sentir más tranquilo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —insistió el inefable.

—Nos atacaron, por la espalda. No sé cuántos eran, quedé inconsciente después de que destrozaran el cuadro que Malfoy… —sus ojos se abrieron de golpe—. ¿En dónde está Draco Malfoy?

—Eso es lo que he venido a averiguar —respondió Albus mirando a su alrededor, ya acostumbrado a la oscuridad del lugar. Todo parecía en calma—. ¿Tiene alguna idea de…?

—En el sótano —le interrumpió el hombre, señalando hacia una puerta que no era fácil de divisar a simple vista—. Le escuché decir que tenía una sorpresa para él en aquel lugar —Albus asintió y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. El hombre parecía mareado, pero salvo el golpe en la frente, no parecía tener ninguna herida ni estaba lastimado. El inefable notó que miraba con añoranza al piso e instintivamente miró también: había un cuadro roto por la mitad. La imagen había desaparecido—. Él me pidió que pintara a Astoria Malfoy… oh, era una de mis mejores obras…

—¿Puede pedir ayuda? —le interrumpió Albus, el hombre pareció dudar—. Si cree que puede salir, hágalo y vaya al Ministerio, llame a los aurores, o a quien sea, pero hágalo pronto, no hay tiempo.

Sin decir más ni esperar una respuesta, caminó hasta la puerta del sótano. Tomó aire antes de abrirla, con cuidado y apenas lo suficiente para poder entrar. La cerró tras de sí y volvió a sumirse en una completa oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Esa noche no llovía. Scorpius levantó la mirada, esperando encontrarse, al menos, algunas nubes que anunciaran una inminente llovizna. Nada. El cielo estaba bastante despejado y pese a que soplaba un poco de viento fresco, no parecía que fuera a llover en esa ocasión, incluso se veían las estrellas, aunque no había luna. El periodista metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sintió la cajetilla de cigarros que recién había comprado. La tomó y de ella sacó su preciado tabaco, llevándoselo a la boca. Del otro bolsillo sacó un viejo encendedor muggle que había comprado tiempo atrás en una tienda de antigüedades y que, con un poco de magia, funcionaba de maravilla.<p>

Encendió el cigarrillo y le dio una profunda calada, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones se llenaban de humo. Al llegar al edificio en donde vivía Albus, subió las escaleras que llevaban al departamento sin muchos ánimos. En el bolsillo de la chaqueta llevaba la caja recién adquirida de cigarrillos y en la otra, las monedas muggles que le habían regresado por su compra. Antes de llegar a su destino, se preguntó si no era buena idea regresar y comprar cerveza o cualquier cosa. Desechó la idea al recordar que aquel no era el momento y que necesitaría todos sus sentidos aquella noche. Mejor le pediría a Albus que preparara café.

Abrió la puerta del departamento una vez más. Entró sin muchos ánimos, con un cigarro en la boca, cerró tras de sí y se adentró en el lugar. Al mirar hacia la sala la encontró vacía, esperaba ver, por lo menos, la cabeza de Albus asomarse sobre el respaldo del sofá, o ver sus pies sobresalir en el piso, donde solía sentarse el inefable. Un sonido llamó su atención. Intrigado, se acercó, y al estar a un par de metros de la sala, vio algo que flotaba en el aire. Eran letras. Leyó lo que había escrito y dejó caer el cigarrillo al piso por la sorpresa. Era una fortuna que la sala de Albus no tuviera alfombra. La mirada de Scorpius se paseó alrededor hasta encontrar, en el piso, su grabadora.

Al principio parecía aletargado, como si no terminara de comprender lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, pareció reaccionar. Miró la nota que Albus le había dejado, leyéndola por lo menos tres veces.

—Ese idiota…

Levantó la mirada y la posó en el reloj de pared: eran las doce menos cinco. Regresó sobre sus pasos, hacia la puerta. En su mente sólo tenía presente una cosa: debía apresurarse antes de que Albus hiciera algo estúpido, si es que no lo estaba haciéndolo ya. Cerró la puerta con un hechizo y mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, sus pasos resonaron. Dentro, en la sala, las palabras que el inefable escribiera seguían flotando de una forma casi fantasmal:

_Scorpius:_

_Higginbottom está en la galería de Sullyvan Payne, descubrí que ahí piensa matar a tu padre, antes de que sea viernes, para lo cual falta poco. Confía en mí, sé que estoy en lo cierto. Pide ayuda, yo me adelantaré. _

* * *

><p>Bajar diez escalones jamás había sido tan pesado como en esa ocasión. Albus sintió que tardó horas enteras en terminar, aunque realmente no había pasado ni un minuto. Al sentir el piso firme, permaneció estático, en silencio, atento a cualquier sonido. Había un poco de luz proveniente desde una esquina y cuando menos lo esperó, el inefable distinguió una silueta, lo que le hizo sobresaltarse y sentir que su cuerpo se helaba por completo y recuperaba su temperatura normal casi en el mismo segundo. También sintió como si se le detuviera el corazón. Estaba demasiado nervioso, tenía que serenarse, actuar como el Gryffindor que era. Caminó una vez más.<p>

En aquel sótano (bastante amplio) no había demasiadas cosas: unos muebles arrumbados en una esquina, cubiertos por sábanas blancas y una densa capa de polvo acumulado, marcos rotos o apolillados recargados contra las paredes, un caballete en la esquina contraria. En la bodega de los pisos superiores había muchas más cosas. Albus vio algo a lo lejos, parecía una caldera muggle. Avanzó con sigilo, acercándose hacia la luz que provenía de la otra esquina, y mientras más se acercaba, fue capaz de escuchar algo: una voz. Apretó con fuerza su varita, haciendo memoria instintivamente de aquellos entrenamientos de defensa básica que recibió al comenzar a trabajar en el Ministerio. Era bueno con muchos hechizos y encantamientos, pero los hechizos de defensa jamás habían sido su fuerte. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Aprovechó uno de aquellos muebles para cubrirse un poco y se asomó ligeramente para evaluar la situación antes de actuar. Podía ver la espalda de un hombre, Higginbottom sin duda alguna, y alcanzaba a ver a alguien más sentado en una silla. Draco Malfoy, inmovilizado, quizá atado. Miró a su alrededor: no había nada que pudiera serle de ayuda. Sólo estaban Reinhard y el padre de Scorpius, junto con una lámpara, fuente de aquella tenue luz que proyectaba grandes y difusas sombras sobre las paredes. Albus siguió registrando aquel pedazo del sótano, sin obtener muy buenos resultados, sin embargo tuvo que mirar a los otros presentes, pues una palabra resonó con fuerza en el lugar:

—_¡Crucio!_

Instintivamente, cerró los ojos al escuchar los quejidos que salieron de la boca de Malfoy, ya no eran gritos, quizá Draco se mantenía firme por orgullo… o tal vez había perdido las fuerzas para emitir grito alguno. Higginbottom lo estaba torturando y sólo Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo. Después de unos segundos, Albus vio en la sombra de la pared, que Reinhard bajaba la varita. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Malfoy.

—¿Crees que ese dolor es demasiado, Malfoy? —preguntó el hombre. No obtuvo respuesta—. Pues no es ni una milésima parte de lo que sufrí yo cuando asesinaste a mi esposa. Tú y tu maldita empresa, tú y tus malditas pociones.

—Te he dicho —dijo Draco lentamente, seguramente el dolor apenas le permitía mantenerse consciente—, que no tuve culpa alguna en la muerte de tu esposa.

—¿Qué no fue culpa tuya?

—Ella robó esa poción y la bebió sin más. Era una poción de prueba, la responsabilidad fue suya, Malfoy Corp. no…

—¡Calla! No me importa lo que pienses. Jamás podrás entender… jamás, jamás. _¡Crucio! ¡Crucio, crucio!_ —Draco gritó—. Sufre, Malfoy, y quizá sólo así puedas expiar tu culpa. Me encargaré de quitarte todo lo que tienes, pero no lo material, eso no me importa en lo más mínimo. Te dejaré sin nada, destruiré todo lo que amas, lo que es más importante para ti. Scorpius Malfoy es una víctima perfecta, ¿no lo crees?

Draco gimió, Higginbottom rió y Albus ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. La risa de Reinhard le provocó escalofríos al inefable. Si antes había tenido alguna duda, ahora todo era claro: aquel hombre estaba completamente loco, y no sólo quería matar a Draco (aunque, a juzgar por sus palabras, quizá matarlo era lo último que pensaba hacer), sino que tenía planes de hacerle algo a Scorpius.

—Pero no te preocupes, Malfoy, después de que te haya quitado todo, te daré algo que yo no pude: la posibilidad de reunirte con ellos.

—¿Qué…?

—Siempre pensé que asesinar a tu esposa no era suficiente.

Albus murmuró algo, no supo qué exactamente. Aquella confesión también le había tomado por sorpresa, no quería imaginar al señor Malfoy y… en ese momento reaccionó. Draco forcejeaba, pero al parecer Higginbottom se había encargado de inmovilizarlo adecuadamente, pues estaba tranquilo. El inefable escuchó que Malfoy maldecía a Higginbottom, pero no le prestó mucha atención a sus palabras. Vio que Reinhard levantaba la mano con la varita para apuntar al rubio una vez más, y decidió que ese era el momento de actuar.

—_¡Desmaius! _

No obstante, contrario a lo que Albus pensó, Higginbottom tenía buenos reflejos y por casi nada logró esquivar el hechizo, que por suerte no golpeó a Draco. Reinhard volteó hacia donde Albus se encontraba, apuntándole con la varita. Era la primera vez que el inefable veía el rostro de aquel hombre y le pareció que su expresión de locura no debería dibujarse en aquella cara, que seguramente tiempo atrás fuera el lienzo en donde siempre se pintaran sonrisas. Sintió pena por el hombre, a pesar de saber que ese no era el momento para ello. Con la varita en alto, salió de su escondite y aprovechó para intentar una vez más.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

—_¡Protego!_

¿Es que aquel hombre tenía que tener cordura suficiente para saber cómo demonios se tenía un duelo? Parecía que sí. Higginbottom permaneció alerta y sin que Albus lo esperara, sus miradas se encontraron. Nadie le había mirado como aquel hombre lo hacía en ese momento, era como si pudiera asesinarlo sólo con la mirada. Realmente no le hacía nada de gracia su presencia en aquel lugar.

—¿Quién?

Albus no respondió, lanzó otro hechizo, no supo bien cuál, que pasó rozando la mejilla de Higginbottom. Al mismo tiempo, escuchó que algún hechizo zumbaba junto a su oído. Agradeció no haberse acercado más a la luz. En la silla (Albus comprobó que Draco estaba amarrado a ella, además pudo notar algunos hematomas en su mejilla izquierda y un poco de sangre en su barbilla, proveniente de la boca), Malfoy miraba atento la escena. Por su expresión el inefable supo que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante su presencia, por demás inesperada.

—¿Harry? —o tal vez pensaba que era una alucinación.

—No, Albus —respondió Potter y no pudo decir más, pues sintió el impacto de un hechizo en el pecho y, después, que su cuerpo era lanzado por el aire hasta dar contra el mueble que antes usara como protección. Se quejó al sentir el impacto: si salía vivo de esa, al día siguiente ese golpe dolería mucho.

En aquel momento Albus comprobó por qué no había sido auror. Se distraía demasiado durante el combate y los hechizos que conocía, de ataque y defensa, se le borraban de la mente de una forma inexplicable y poco conveniente. Tras el golpe con el mueble, cayó al piso, de bruces, y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. Buscó su varita con la mirada y la tomó apresuradamente, agradecido de que no hubiera caído muy lejos de él. Con dificultad se puso de pie, y antes de estar completamente erguido, lanzó otro _expelliarmus_. Quizá fue más suerte que habilidad suya, pero el hechizo funcionó: Higginbottom estaba desarmado. Pero aquello podría cambiar de un momento a otro.

Caminó hacia él, lentamente, sin bajar la varita. Esperaba que a aquel hombre le quedara suficiente sentido común como para cesar su ataque. Aparentemente no era así y era más confiado de lo que se consideraría adecuado en situaciones como esa. No notó cuando Higginbottom arremetió contra él, sólo sintió el impacto de un golpe en la mejilla y, después, supo que forcejeaba contra aquel hombre por el control de su varita. El tiempo le pareció eterno, y cuando pensó que lograría quitarse a Reinhard de encima con un derechazo que, por fortuna, acertó directo sobre su ojo izquierdo recibió un golpe en el estómago y se quedó sin aire. Maldijo el día en el que le dijo a su padre que no le interesaba aprender boxeo. Trastabilló un poco y apenas alcanzó a recuperar el equilibrio cuando sintió el impacto de un puño contra su rostro, mucho dolor, y el sabor de la sangre caliente en su boca, junto con la sensación de que algo se deslizaba por su barbilla y manchaba su ropa.

Tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Aquel golpe no sólo había roto su nariz, sino que también le había hecho caer al piso, de cara contra él. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero se sentía mareado y supo que no podría hacerlo. No vio cuando Higginbottom tomaba su varita y la sujetaba con fuerza, tampoco que se acercaba a él. Lo único que pasó por su mente fue que, al día siguiente, debería darle una buena explicación a su jefe por llegar al trabajo con la nariz destrozada. Creyó escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, por el apellido, pero no pudo asegurarlo, además era una voz que no le era muy familiar. La nariz le dolía demasiado, tanto que el dolor pronto se extendió por su frente y de ahí hacia el resto de su cráneo y sólo pudo pensar en que le urgía calmar ese dolor. Después recordó que, hasta ese momento, no se había roto nada más, y rió con ironía.

Higginbottom dijo algo. Algo que sonó como a "entrometido", "mala suerte", "innecesario" y algo más. Albus no entendió bien. En el letárgico estado en el que se encontraba, pudo sentir que el dije en forma de cabeza de león que colgaba de su cuello se le enterraba un poco en la piel, posiblemente debido a su peso y a una mala posición, e inmediatamente se preguntó si Scorpius habría visto el recado que le dejó y si, con suerte, él y su padre se encontrarían ya en camino. Esperaba que fuera así, debían hacerlo antes de que Higginbottom decidiera que era mejor matar a Draco. Típico de su parte, pensó, preocuparse por un tercero antes que por sí mismo, seguramente Scorpius se burlaría de él al saber aquello.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Higginbottom se acercaba a él y, consciente de que a aquel hombre no le interesaba mantenerlo con vida (por entrometido y por atacarlo), supo que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo último que viera fuera una intensa luz verde dirigirse hacia él. Incluso se preguntó si se sentiría algo al morir por culpa de un _avada kedavra. _Una voz en su interior le dijo que estaba pensando más estupideces de lo normal y antes de perder la consciencia, notó que Reinhard miraba hacia otro lado y que un par de sombras más se proyectaban en la pared. Le pareció ver a su padre y a Scorpius, pero no podía asegurarlo. De pronto, escuchó un zumbido y después, sólo hubo oscuridad.


	11. Capítulo 11

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS INSOSPECHADAS**

**Capítulo 11**

Aquel viernes por la mañana San Mungo amaneció muy ajetreado. Algunos partos, un niño convertido en erizo, un hombre con un grifo atravesando su nariz, y en la habitación 410 de la cuarta planta, el joven Potter recién despertaba. En cuanto abrió sus ojos, Albus miró a su alrededor: era un lugar demasiado grande para una sola persona, aunque el aire fresco y la luz que entraba por la ventana a su lado eran bastante agradables. No reconoció el lugar en el que estaba, pero a juzgar por la blancura de sus paredes y el aroma a almidón que desprendían las sábanas que le cubrían, supo que estaba en el hospital. Permaneció estático, con la mirada fija en el techo.

Afuera se escuchaban los murmullos y pasos de aquellos que pasaban junto a la puerta de su habitación y por un momento pensó que seguramente era por ser hijo de Harry Potter que tenía una habitación tan grande para él solo. Eso no le agradó. Se preguntó cómo habría llegado a aquel lugar. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que alguien había llegado a la galería en su ayuda, pero todo era muy confuso. Recordaba que Higginbottom le había atacado, a golpes, y después… la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Al voltear en su dirección, se encontró con una enfermera. Era una mujer de edad avanzada y, en cierto modo, le recordaba a su abuela Molly, quizá eso fue lo que le hizo sonreír al verla. Ella respondió al gesto de igual manera, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acercó a él.

—Buenos días, señor Potter —le saludó cortésmente.

—Buenos días —respondió Albus.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—He tenido días mejores —la enfermera rió.

—Su nariz está como nueva y sus hematomas han desaparecido por completo, sigue siendo tan atractivo como antes de que lo atacaran —Albus rió ante el exagerado cumplido—. Sólo necesita descansar un poco, pero seguramente eso podrá hacerlo en casa, así que pronto le darán el alta.

—Perfecto, jamás me han gustado los hospitales.

—A mí tampoco —la enfermera sonrió amablemente—. Hay un joven en la sala de espera, ha estado ahí casi toda la noche. Sé que no debería, aún no es la hora de visita, pero le diré que venga. Luce muy preocupado.

—Se lo agradezco —la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Si no es molestia, ¿podría decirme cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Oh, no demasiado, querido. Llegaste aquí a la una de la mañana, más o menos, y son casi las diez. Tuviste una larga noche de sueño nada más —respondió y tras revisar superficialmente a Albus, se despidió. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que se fuera, cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más, sobresaltando a Albus, por ella entró Scorpius. Al ver al inefable, una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, quien caminó hacia la cama y, al estar junto a ella, lo primero que hizo fue besar a Albus. Éste gimió por la sorpresa y no le dio tiempo de responder al beso como era debido cuando Scorpius ya se había separado de él.

—Si se me recibirá de esta manera siempre que esté en el hospital, podría llegar a acostumbrarme —murmuró.

—Más te vale que no sea así.

Albus se rió animadamente, aunque tuvo que detenerse al poco tiempo, pues su abdomen le dolía como si hubiera hecho abdominales. Scorpius le miró con preocupación.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—¿Honestamente? Como si me hubiera caído de la escoba en pleno vuelo, pero por un golpe de bludger.

—Auch…

—Sí, auch. Sobreviviré.

—Eso espero —Albus le sonrió—. Me alegra que estés bien y que todo esto no haya pasado a mayores. Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Pudiste haber muerto, pero quisiste hacerte el héroe. Típico de un Gryffindor.

—¿Lo siento?

—No lo hagas. Gracias por todo, Albus. Mi padre está bien —se apresuró a añadir, quizá al adivinar lo que el inefable estaba por preguntar—, sigue en cama, pero estable. El sanador que lo revisó dice que tiene que reposar un tiempo, aunque mi padre insiste en ponerse de pie e ir a casa —suspiró con un poco de cansancio, como si el padre fuera él.

—Me alegra que esté bien y que todo haya terminado. ¿Qué sucedió con nuestro amigo Higgin?

—Esperando por un juicio. O, debería decir, esperando sentencia.

Albus permaneció en silencio por un momento, dudando un poco antes de hacerle una pregunta que, de antemano, sabía que sería dolorosa para Scorpius.

—¿Sabes que Higginbottom fue quien…?

—Asesinó a mi madre —completó Scorpius. Albus lo miró, el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y supo que estaba haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para mantenerse sereno. Albus habría preferido que Scorpius se viera más enfadado o triste… más humano, pero supo que ser así de hermético era la forma que tenía el periodista para sobrellevar la pena.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Scorpius tomó su mano.

—Está bien. Papá y yo nos encargaremos de que ese hombre reciba el castigo que se merece. Probablemente su castigo será el beso —Albus asintió—aunque será lo menos que merezca.

—¿Cómo lo tomó tu padre?

—Creo que pasará tiempo para que los dos nos sobrepongamos a la noticia. En serio, Albus, no tienes idea de cuánto deseo que Higginbottom esté muerto.

Albus no supo qué responder.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Antes de quedar inconsciente me pareció verte a ti y a papá, ¿cómo lo contactaste?

Scorpius se sentó en la cama para estar más cómodo y prosiguió a explicarle lo sucedido. Después de regresar al departamento y encontrar la nota que Albus dejó para él, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su casa en Southampton. Entró con la esperanza de encontrar a su padre, pero Draco no estaba ahí. El periodista corrió escaleras arriba, hasta el estudio de su padre, y al estar dentro tomó un puñado de polvos flu, se acercó a la chimenea y entró en ella. Jadeaba por la carrera, así que tuvo que detenerse un momento, respirar hondo y profundo, antes de exclamar con voz fuerte:

—¡Casa de Harry Potter!

Al principio no estaba seguro de que funcionaría aquello, pero no tenía otra forma de contactar al padre de Albus. No obstante, cuando las llamas color verde lo envolvieron y se sintió transportar a otro lado, supo que había sido una buena idea. Cuando sus pies tocaron el piso y salió de la chimenea a punto estuvo de golpearse contra una silla, pero logró sujetarse antes de que así fuera. Estaba oscuro y justo cuando iba a sacar su varita para iluminar un poco la estancia, la luz de la habitación se encendió. Scorpius parpadeó un poco, acostumbrándose al brillo de la bombilla eléctrica sobre su cabeza.

—¿Draco?

—No, Scorpius.

Cuando finalmente pudo ver, se encontró frente a frente con un Harry Potter más despeinado de lo normal, en pijama. Seguramente dormía cuando llegó o, por lo menos, se preparaba para hacerlo. El auror le miró extrañado por su presencia, pero a pesar de ello esperó pacientemente a que Scorpius diera una explicación. Su instinto le decía que algo malo había sucedido y temía estar equivocado. Aunque su instinto rara vez se equivocaba. El rubio respiró profundo antes de dar un paso hacia él.

—Sé que mi presencia aquí es inesperada y quizá inoportuna, pero necesito su ayuda.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Sí. No tengo tiempo de entrar en detalles, tendrá que confiar en mí. Albus y mi padre están en peligro.

—¿Qué?

—De verdad, señor Potter, estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo en esto, ¿podría simplemente confiar en mí y acompañarme?

Harry asintió. Buscó su varita en el bolsillo del pijama y con un movimiento su ropa cambió, algo casual. Se acercó al escritorio y sacó uno de aquellos radiolocalizadores muggles que los aurores habían decidido utilizar debido a su funcionalidad. Le hizo señas a Scorpius de que lo siguiera y éste así lo hizo. Salieron de aquella habitación —que resultó ser el estudio de Potter— y caminaron por un pasillo hasta la puerta principal. Scorpius no se detuvo a observar la casa, aunque tenía curiosidad por hacerlo, pero sabía que aquel no era el momento.

—Spinnet, aquí Potter —dijo por el radio, esperó unos segundos y al no tener respuesta, repitió—: Spinnet, aquí Potter, ¿me copias?

Un ruido de estática proveniente del radiolocalizador alertó a Scorpius.

—Te copio, Potter —respondió una voz de mujer.

—Tenemos un código dos —dijo Harry—. Contacta con el Cuartel y llama a Madley y a Whitby, los necesito a los tres.

—¿En cuánto tiempo?

—Ahora mismo.

—¿Ubicación?

Harry miró a Scorpius y éste se apresuró a responder:

—Galería de Sullivan Payne, 332 de Conduit Street, casi en la esquina con Regent Street.

—Ya oíste, Spinnet —dijo Harry—. Los veré ahí.

—De acuerdo.

—Y, Alicia…

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos un posible 10-29 H, actúen con discreción.

Harry guardó el radiolocalizador en su bolsillo y miró a Scorpius una vez más. Le indicó que caminaran hasta el recibidor para que pudieran aparecerse.

—Jamás he ido a ese lugar, ¿te molesta la aparición conjunta?

—En este momento, no —Harry sonrió y sujetó a Scorpius por el brazo. El rubio se concentró y los apareció a ambos justo frente a la galería.

Para ser una calle aledaña a una de las más concurridas de Londres, todo estaba demasiado silencioso y vacío. Harry le indicó a Scorpius que caminara detrás de él mientras se acercaban a la puerta de cristal del lugar. No se escuchaba ningún ruido dentro, pero no debían confiarse. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando el sonido de alguien apareciéndose detrás de ellos les alertó. Scorpius se sobresaltó y sacó su varita al instante; si Harry no lo hubiera sujetado por el brazo, habría lanzado un hechizo contra alguno de los tres aurores que se encontraban a unos pasos de ellos. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre. Spinnet, la auror con la que Harry hablara minutos antes, fue la primera en acercarse a los dos y hablar con Harry.

Potter dio las indicaciones pertinentes. Entrarían discretamente a la galería, varitas en alto y alertas por si había alguien esperándoles. Era posible que hubiera un enfrentamiento así que debían estar atentos a cualquier movimiento. Cuando los cinco estuvieron de acuerdo con aquello, la puerta se abrió, sobresaltándolos. Un hombre robusto salió de ahí y bajó las escaleras de la entrada, tambaleándose un poco. Harry hizo señas para que nadie atacara pero que no bajaran la guardia y se acercó al hombre, quien al verle y reconocerle corrió hacia él.

—¡Harry Potter! —exclamó—. Gracias a Merlín, justo iba ir al Ministerio en busca de ayuda.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry al ver el golpe que el hombre tenía en la frente—. No hay tiempo para ello, señor Potter, su hijo está dentro, fue a buscar al señor Malfoy y…

—¿Albus?

—Sí, él mismo.

—¿Hay más gente dentro? —preguntó Harry.

—Sólo Malfoy, su hijo y el hombre que nos atacó, están en el sótano —Potter asintió y volteó hacia los demás aurores y Scorpius.

—Madley, quédate con él y espera a que lleguen los refuerzos, no creo que sean necesarios pero uno nunca sabe —la auror asintió—. Spinnet, Whitby, entraremos —miró a Scorpius—. Deberías quedarte aquí, pero si eres como tu padre me ha dicho, no lo harás. Necesito que estés atento y que no actúes por tu cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? —Scorpius asintió.

Los cuatro entraron en el edificio y fueron directamente hacia el sótano. En cuanto abrieron la puerta, escucharon los sonidos de una lucha evidente. Bajaron las escaleras apresuradamente, Harry adelante, veían luz en una esquina, junto con algunas sombras y hacia ahí se acercaron. Escucharon el gemido de dolor de una persona y también algo romperse.

—Eres un entrometido con muy mala suerte —dijo una voz desconocida. Harry hizo señas a sus aurores para que cubrieran la zona y en cuanto lo hicieron, esperó el momento preciso para actuar—. Matarte sería innecesario en otra ocasión, pero no puedo permitir que hagas algo más. Lo siento por ti…

Harry no notó cuando Scorpius salía de las sombras y se acercaba hasta donde estaban Albus y aquel hombre. Escuchó al joven Malfoy lanzar un "desmaius", pero el hombre, al escuchar sus pasos, volteó y logró esquivarlo. Harry no le dio tiempo de atacar, se adelantó a Scorpius y lanzó también un desmaius, que Higginbottom no logró esquivar, y el hombre cayó al piso, aturdido y al punto de la inconsciencia. El auror Whitby se acercó a Draco para desatarlo, mientras que la auror Spinnet corrió hacia Albus, quien sangraba bastante por la nariz; Harry miró al rubio primero y después a su hijo antes de regresar la mirada hacia Draco. Malfoy no pronunció palabra alguna, tampoco movió los labios, sólo con los ojos pareció decirle a Harry que fuera primero con su hijo. Harry lo agradeció enormemente.

Scorpius se acercó a su padre y le ayudó a ponerse en pie pasando uno de sus brazos por su hombro, para que Draco tuviera un apoyo. Quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero justo en ese momento, las piernas de su padre se doblaron y de no ser porque el auror Whitby notó aquello y se apresuró a sostenerlo, tanto Draco como Scorpius habrían caído al piso.

—Después de eso llegaron los refuerzos y se llevaron a Higginbottom —explicó Scorpius—. Y a ti y a mi padre los trajimos a San Mungo.

—¿Y qué sucedió con Colbert? —preguntó Albus después de unos segundos.

—Está en Australia —explicó, Albus le miró extrañado—. Después de traerte al hospital, tu padre le indicó a sus aurores que investigaran el paradero de Agnes Colbert y, según lo que me dijo hace unas horas, descubrieron que a media noche tomó un traslador para Australia, aunque no va sola, va con un tal Laurence Applewhite. Mi padre despertó hace unas horas también y le expliqué lo sucedido, dice que no presentará cargos contra Colbert y yo he decidido hacer lo mismo.

Albus asintió.

—A propósito, Albus, alguien te envía una nota —añadió el periodista sacando de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel perfectamente bien doblado, el cual le entregó.

—¿De quién es?

—De Charly.

Albus levantó una ceja y bajó la mirada para posarla en el pedazo de papel. Lo desdobló con cuidado, encontrándose con tres líneas escritas con una caligrafía perfecta, en tinta azul oscuro: "Gracias por cuidar de Scorpius, te debo un café decente y una larga conversación. Charly". Sonrió para sí mientras doblaba la nota una vez más y la dejaba en su mesita de noche. Al levantar la mirada, descubrió que Scorpius le miraba de una forma extraña.

—¿Desde cuándo mi mejor amiga te envía notas?

—Desde hoy, supongo —la respuesta no pareció agradar a Scorpius—. Oh, vamos, no estarás celoso.

—Lo estoy.

—No tienes por qué.

Justo cuando Scorpius iba a replicar, la puerta se volvió a abrir y ambos voltearon simultáneamente, esperando que fuera algún sanador y seguros de que Scorpius tendría que salir de la habitación por el detalle de no ser hora de visita.

—¿Papá?

Draco le sonrió a Scorpius y cerró la puerta detrás de él, con cuidado. No vestía la bata del hospital, se había vestido con un traje de corte muggle, en color negro. Lucía bastante elegante. Albus pensó que si Scorpius le parecía atractivo, su padre tenía algo que hacía que uno le mirara; en ese momento comprendió por qué su padre salía con él y sonrió ligeramente. Scorpius se acercó a su padre y lo hizo caminar hasta la cama, en donde prácticamente le obligó a sentarse.

—No deberías estar de pie, el sanador dijo que debías quedarte en cama un tiempo más —le reprendió.

—Tonterías —respondió Draco con el ceño fruncido—, he recibido peores maldiciones y me he puesto en pie. Además, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para pasar todo el día en cama.

—Pero…

—Estoy bien, hijo —Scorpius suspiró—. No te preocupes, es mejor que me mueva, no puedo soportar permanecer estático —su mirada color gris se posó en Albus, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, viendo cómo se desarrollaba la conversación—. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, Albus —el inefable se sonrojó.

—No es nada, señor Malfoy. Me alegra que esté bien —Draco asintió. En momentos como ese era un hombre de pocas palabras.

—Si me disculpa —dijo Albus—, quisiera preguntarle algo.

—Adelante.

—¿Es cierto que no presentará cargos contra Agnes Colbert?

—Es cierto —respondió Draco—. Al menos no hasta que regrese al Reino Unido —la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro casi le provocó escalofríos al inefable—, tengo entendido que su estancia en Australia será sólo por un mes. Creo haberte dicho que te invitaría a cenar —Albus asintió, ignorando el hecho de que el padre de Scorpius cambiara el tema de la conversación con muy poco tacto—. En una semana, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Scorpius, ¿qué te parece?

—Una excelente idea.

—Después me pondré en contacto contigo para acordar los detalles. Por ahora, parece que tienen mucho qué hablar —se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo—. Tu padre no debe tardar en venir, sigue arreglando algunas cosas en el Ministerio, está bastante preocupado. Me pondré en contacto con él y le diré que estás bien.

—Gracias.

Draco asintió y salió de la habitación. Scorpius miró a Albus, esperando una explicación, pero el inefable no tenía muchas ganas de explicar nada. Le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara a él. El rubio se inclinó sobre él y Albus aprovechó para susurrar en su oído:

—¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo en una cama de hospital? —Scorpius le sonrió.

—No, nunca. ¿Y tú?

—No. ¿Te gustaría probar? —Scorpius levantó su varita y la apuntó hacia la puerta, cerrándola con cerrojo.

—Eso no tienes por qué preguntarlo, Potter.

* * *

><p>Aquel sábado, cuando Albus miró el castillo de Edimburgo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Con la luz del ocaso la vieja construcción lucía aún más majestuosa de lo que lo hacía en el día; pensó que debía aprovechar que su padre viviría en aquella agradable ciudad y visitarle seguido, pues la Ciudad Vieja de la capital escocesa le parecía un lugar maravilloso. Scorpius puso la mano en su hombro para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, y al voltear, Albus le sonrió.<p>

—Vamos, Al, falta un poco para llegar.

—Ya voy, Piu.

—Oh, no tú también —se quejó Scorpius poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ya bastante tengo con que Charly me llame así.

—¿Qué? Me parece adorable, y sé que a ti también, aunque digas lo contrario.

—Sí, Potter, como tú digas.

Albus comenzó a reír y tomó la mano de Scorpius mientras ambos caminaban cuesta arriba hacia el bungaló del cual Harry les había enviado la dirección. El auror había decidido mudarse y les había invitado para que conocieran su nuevo hogar, algo que les parecía fantástico, en especial a Albus, quien desde que sus padres se separaran, pensaba que a Harry le hacía falta un cambio de aire, alejarse de Londres y buscar un lugar tranquilo en dónde vivir. Y alguien con quien compartirlo. Aunque sus padres no habían mencionada nada al respecto, tanto Scorpius como Albus sospechaban que aquel lugar al que les habían invitado aquel día sería el nuevo hogar de Draco y Harry. Tenían muy buenas razones como para pensarlo, como el hecho de que un par de días antes, en el Ministerio, Draco le dijera Albus que se verían el sábado, mismo día en el que Harry les había invitado a su nueva casa.

A lo lejos vieron la casa que encajaba completamente con la descripción que el auror les había dado, apretaron el paso y al estar frente a ella, llamaron a la puerta. En cuanto esta se abrió, Scorpius sólo vio una cabellera rojiza lanzarse sobre Albus hasta casi hacerle caer. El periodista parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido e intrigado, y no fue sino hasta ver el rostro de aquella persona que pudo relajarse. Lily Luna abrazaba efusivamente a su hermano, a quien no había visto durante casi un año. Albus respondió al abrazo con menos entusiasmo pero con igual alegría. Cuando la pelirroja se separó de su hermano y miró a Scorpius, le sonrió.

—Hola —le dijo—. Tú eres Scorpius, ¿verdad? —el rubio asintió—. Hmm… vaya, Albus, siempre pensé que no tenías buenos gustos, pero creo que en esta ocasión me equivoqué.

—Lily, por favor…

—¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad —la chica le guiñó un ojo a Scorpius y éste le sonrió. Albus puso los ojos en blanco—. Pasen, pasen. Un par de personas nos esperan dentro —añadió Lily—. Y sólo faltan James y Teddy.

La pelirroja permaneció en la puerta, mirando a su alrededor por si veía a sus hermanos llegar (todos en la familia Potter consideraban a Teddy un hermano más, y siempre se referían a él como su hermano mayor, algo que James agradecía enormemente, pues de esa manera se libraba de la responsabilidad como hermano mayor). Albus y Scorpius entraron en la casa, admirando la decoración —Scorpius supo, por el tipo de muebles y cuadros, que aquel lugar lo había decorado su padre y sonrió para sí—. Al estar en la sala, escucharon las voces de sus padres y se sonrieron: habían estado en lo correcto.

—Albus, Scorpius —dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina—. Me alegra mucho verlos, ¿qué tal están? —el auror abrazó a su hijo y le dio la mano a Scorpius, sonriéndole.

—Todo bien, gracias —respondió Scorpius.

—¿Sólo eso? —se escuchó otra voz. Draco les sonreía desde la puerta de la cocina—. ¿No tienes alguna historia que contar ahora? ¿Algo sobre algún viaje? Leí el reportaje que hiciste sobre Turquía; no pensé que te interesara el periodismo turístico, hijo —Scorpius sonrió.

—Era un viaje gratis y logré que fuera para dos personas.

Albus se sonrojó. Sus padres no sabían que había pasado las dos semanas anteriores a aquel encuentro en Turquía, con Scorpius, paseando por las calles de Estambul, fumando narguile y teniendo sexo en diferentes lugares. Sintió la mirada plateada de Draco posarse en él y sólo atinó a carraspear. Sonrió y se tranquilizó al ver un gesto similar en el rostro del padre de Scorpius. Harry puso una mano en su hombro y también le sonrió. No dijeron más, en ese momento escucharon que la puerta se cerraba y al mirar hacia ella, vieron a Lily caminando entre dos hombres, uno pelirrojo y fornido, James, y un joven alto de facciones dulces y amables que contrastaban un poco con el cabello color azul eléctrico y las perforaciones en la ceja derecha y el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

Cuando James levantó la mirada y vio a Scorpius y a Draco, frunció el ceño. Miró a su padre y luego a los dos Malfoy, mas no hizo comentario al respecto. Albus se acercó a sus hermanos y los saludó, a Teddy tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así que le dio mucho gusto encontrarse con él. Después de ello, llamó a Scorpius y lo presentó formalmente como su novio, aunque los otros dos ya lo sabían —todos, en realidad—. James miró con un poco de desconfianza a Scorpius, pero sabía que su hermano había elegido salir y estar con él por alguna razón, así que si tenía comentarios al respecto, se los guardó para sí.

Harry les invitó a todos a la sala y estando ahí les ofreció un poco de vino, whisky, cerveza… lo que quisieran. Se le notaba nervioso, y aunque aquella actitud extrañó a sus hijos, en especial a James, Ted y Lily, ninguno dijo nada, quizá por respeto, tal vez porque preferían esperar a que fuera el auror quien diera una explicación no sólo a su actitud, sino también a la reunión de aquella noche, en la que, supuestamente, celebrarían su mudanza a Edimburgo, por lo que algunos no se explicaban la presencia de los dos Malfoy, más la de Draco.

Cuando todos tuvieron sus bebidas en mano, hablaron un poco sobre diversos temas, lo que habían hecho recientemente, en especial. Ted, que era productor musical, decía estar bastante ocupado con una de sus bandas, quienes pronto grabarían un álbum. James habló un poco sobre sus dragones y su tío Charly, con quien trabajaba en Rumania. Lily, por su parte, les comentó sobre un festival de moda que se realizaría en América y en el que ella estaba invitada (ella era diseñadora). Todos hablaron animadamente, aunque se notaba que la situación era un poco forzada. Después de unos minutos, Harry pidió su atención.

—Seguramente se preguntan la razón por la que estamos todos aquí este día —dijo, algunos asintieron, otros, como Draco y Scorpius, simplemente le miraron—. En las cartas que les envié les dije que era para celebrar que me mudo a esta ciudad y sé que les extraña la presencia de… Draco y su hijo, y… bien. No sé por dónde comenzar…

—Lo que Potter intenta decir —le interrumpió Draco— es que consideramos necesario que sepan algo: estamos saliendo desde hace unos meses. Cuántos exactamente no es importante. No les estamos pidiendo permiso —añadió al ver que James tenía ganas de hablar—, sólo les informamos. Merecen saberlo, después de todo.

Hubo un momento de completo silencio. Harry miró a Draco como diciéndole que aquella no había sido la manera de decir todo aquello, pero a Malfoy no pareció importarle. El auror fijó las miradas en su familia: Ted lucía sorprendido, pero bastante tranquilo; James lucía contrariado, Lily… Lily sonreía como hacía mucho no le veía hacerlo. No pudo mirar las reacciones de Albus y Scorpius pues su hija se había lanzado sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Sonrió: Lily siempre había sido muy efusiva.

—Fantástico —dijo la pelirroja—, me alegro mucho por los dos, en serio. Y también me emociona esta situación.

—Gracias, hija —murmuró Harry. Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo soltó, se acercó a Draco y también le abrazó. Scorpius disimuló sin mucho éxito la risa que urgía por escapar de sus labios al ver la expresión casi de horror que apareció en el rostro de su padre, tan poco acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de afecto por parte de alguien a quien él no le hubiera permitido con anterioridad entrar en su espacio personal.

—En serio, creo que es maravilloso todo esto —insistió la chica—, seguro que a mamá también le pone feliz que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tu vida.

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto, aunque Draco se preguntó mentalmente si Ginny Weasley estaría muy contenta al saber quién era la persona con quien Harry había decidido, en palabras de su propia hija, compartir su vida. Pensó que pagaría un buen precio por estar en primera fila sólo para ver el rostro de la ex esposa de Harry. Jamás le comentó a nadie sobre aquellos pensamientos.

—Agradezco mucho tu confianza, Harry —dijo Ted—, de verdad aprecio que me hayas tomado en cuenta para decirme esto junto con el resto de tu familia —miró a Draco—. Nunca antes habíamos hablado, aun teniendo en cuenta que somos familiares… supongo que es un buen momento para comenzar.

—Supongo que tienes razón —respondió Draco. Ted se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Malfoy.

Las miradas se posaron en James.

—Son adultos —dijo el joven—, ambos saben qué hacer con sus vidas. Creo que sólo puedo desearles suerte y éxito en su relación —sonrió, aunque un poco forzado.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron de reojo antes de sentir que los demás los veían. El periodista se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó en el sofá. Albus llevó su copa de whisky a la boca y le dio un trago, obligando a su novio a hablar para cubrir el silencio.

—Yo sólo quería saber el momento en el que nos lo dirían —dijo Scorpius—, tanto misterio desde que entramos en la casa, la verdad es que ya me imaginaba lo que sucedería —sonrió.

—No te sientas detective, Scorpius —se burló Albus, aunque fue una burla para los dos. Todos esos meses intentando desenmascarar a sus padres para que ellos decidieran decirles así como así lo que sucedía entre ambos. Se sintió tonto.

—¿Por qué no cenamos? —propuso Harry y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

La cena transcurrió normal, sin contratiempos, y mucho más natural que la extraña conversación que tuvieron antes de que Draco les diera la noticia. Lily preguntó sobre Ron y Hermione, pues quería saber si ellos, como los mejores amigos de su padre, ya sabían sobre la relación entre éste y Draco Malfoy. Harry respondió que sí, que ambos lo sabían, y aunque no lo comentó, todos pensaron que seguramente Ron no estaría demasiado contento con la idea, sin embargo casi podían apostar que pronto se haría a la idea, quizá más por influencia de Hermione que otra cosa. Albus confiaba en que su tío era lo suficientemente maduro como para olvidar cualquier diferencia que en el pasado pudiera haber tenido con Draco y pensar sólo en el presente y en la felicidad de su amigo. Por su parte, Draco pensaba que Weasley terminaría aceptando la situación quisiera o no.

Al terminar la cena, Albus y Scorpius fueron hacia una pequeña terraza que tenía el lugar; el periodista aprovechó para encender un cigarro y fumar tranquilamente mientras contemplaba con Albus el cielo nocturno y, sobre la colina, el castillo de Edimburgo, iluminado por luz artificial muggle. Ninguno dijo nada por varios segundos, quizá minutos, aunque estaban seguros, sin decirse nada, que los dos pensaban lo mismo. Meses investigando a sus padres y ahora… de acuerdo, no se arrepentían de nada, pues de no haber sido por aquella loca y necia investigación, muchas cosas no habrían sido y otras habrían ocurrido.

—Es irónico, ¿no? —comentó Albus más bien en un susurro.

—¿Lo que pasó hoy? —preguntó Scorpius tras darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Ajá.

—Un poco, sí. ¿Te arrepientes?

—Para nada —contestó el inefable—, si todo esto no hubiera sucedido jamás habría descubierto lo bueno que eres en la cama.

—Ah, ¿sólo eso descubriste?

—Entre otras cosas.

Scorpius se rió y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Albus también lo hiciera. Dejaron de reír cuando vieron que sus padres también salían de la casa y se acercaban a ellos. Draco llevaba una copa de vino en la mano y Harry simplemente sonreía.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el auror al estar junto a ellos.

—No podría estar mejor, señor Potter —respondió Scorpius. Albus puso los ojos en blanco por sus palabras, para él excesivamente corteses.

—Les hemos notado un poco extraños esta noche —añadió Draco. Su mirada se posó en Albus—. ¿Cómo te sientes desde lo de aquella ocasión? —preguntó refiriéndose a los golpes recibidos la noche en la que Higginbottom intentó asesinarlo.

—Ya todo está perfecto, no se preocupe —Draco asintió. Hubo un momento de silencio y el rubio finalmente suspiró antes de reír un poco. Albus y Scorpius le miraron extrañados.

—A decir verdad todo el tiempo supimos que nos investigaban —dijo Draco recargándose en el barandal de la terraza—, no fue sencillo darnos cuenta, pero tampoco fue demasiado complicado sacar conclusiones, especialmente sobre ti, Scorpius.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron, avergonzados, y por el tono de piel del periodista, el sonrojo fue mucho más evidente en él. Todo ese tiempo haciendo una labor de espías para que sus padres supieran qué era lo que sucedía. Se sintieron tontos y el rubio estuvo tentado a disculparse y regresar al interior de la casa, quizá para hablar con James —sí, con James— de cualquier tema en vez de estar ahí. Draco rió disimuladamente y Harry sólo sonrió.

—No se sientan mal —murmuró el auror—, de no ser porque decidieron investigar sobre nosotros jamás se habrían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía y seguramente Higginbottom se habría salido con la suya.

—Cierto, así que no tienen por qué preocuparse —le secundó Draco.

—No deja de ser vergonzoso —se quejó Scorpius.

—Si tenían dudas sobre nosotros —añadió Harry sonriéndoles—, ¿no creen que habría sido más sencillo preguntar? —Albus abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato buscó la mirada del periodista, descubriendo una expresión de total incredulidad en su rostro.

—Harry, ya te dije que eso no habría sido divertido —repuso Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco. El auror rió.

Malfoy se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un poco. Ante las miradas expectantes de su hijo y Albus comenzó a narrar un poco de cómo él y Harry habían comenzado una relación. No ahondó en detalles, Harry y Scorpius sabían lo reservado que era, y nadie preguntó nada. Draco les contó que en una ocasión, tiempo atrás, quizá dos años, él y Harry se habían encontrado en una tienda de antigüedades, donde habían charlado un poco, casi nada, sobre cualquier tema. Quizá había sido el clima o lo interesante que era aquella katana de la Era Kofun japonesa (que Draco explicó, había tenido lugar entre el año 250 y el 538 d.C.), realmente no importaba, sólo comentó que tras aquello habían quedado para tomar el té, charlar, dejar las diferencias en el pasado, que era donde debían quedarse.

Poco a poco las circunstancias propiciaron un mayor conocimiento entre ambos. Harry descubrió la soledad con la que Draco vivía desde la muerte de Astoria; Draco supo que Harry no era muy feliz en su matrimonio. Con el pasar del tiempo notaron que tenían en común muchas más cosas de las que pensaban, en especial los recuerdos. Charlaron mucho, sobre diferentes temas, algunos alegres, otros tristes, y también inevitables, como la guerra o lo sucedido después. Lo mucho que el mundo mágico había cambiado y, también, lo mucho que se parecía a como era años atrás. Cuando Harry se decidió a terminar su relación con Ginny, entre él y Draco ya había algo. No formal ni seguro, pero algo.

Aunque no lo dijeron con esas palabras y pese a que le dieron vueltas al asunto, Albus y Scorpius concluyeron inevitablemente que la relación entre Ginny y Harry había visto su fin por la presencia de Draco en la vida del auror. Ninguno hizo preguntas o comentarios y Albus, por extraño que pareciera, no se sintió enfadado y tampoco sintió pena por su madre. Al contrario, agradeció que Malfoy llegara para hacerle ver a su padre que la relación con Ginny no era del todo positiva. Se sintió feliz.

—Deberíamos zanjar este asunto aquí y regresar dentro —propuso Draco—. ¿Qué les parece un brindis? Los demás chicos deben preguntarse el porqué de nuestra demora.

—Me parece perfecta la idea —aprobó Scorpius—. Además, ahora James luce más animado que durante la cena —y después de decir aquello, se acercó a su padre, a quien le susurró—: O tal vez sólo está resignado —, lo que le hizo reír.

Ambos Malfoy entraron en la casa hablando animadamente entre sí sobre la decoración del lugar, Scorpius aceptando que era bastante elegante pero que le daba un aspecto demasiado sobrio al lugar, algo que no tenía mucho que ver con el ambiente de alrededor ni el resto de las casas. Prometió a su padre ayudarle a buscar una mejor decoración para el lugar, algo con lo que Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Fuera, en la terraza, Harry y Albus observaban cómo ambos rubios se perdían dentro de la casa. Albus suspiró, preguntándose qué era lo que había visto en Scorpius y también intentando hacer una comparación entre él y su padre, al menos en los gustos.

—Albus —dijo Harry, llamando su atención antes de que los dos regresaran a la casa. Su hijo volteó.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el inefable, acercándose a su padre, esperando a que hablara. Harry se rascó la nuca antes de acomodarse las gafas y sonreírle un poco apenado a su hijo, quien le miraba atentamente.

—Ve a verme al Cuartel en cuanto tengas tiempo libre —dijo finalmente, Albus le miró extrañado—. Me parece que debo enseñarte un par de cosas sobre lo que debes y lo que no debes hacer cuando espías a alguien.

Comprendiendo a qué se refería su padre, Albus se sonrojó.


	12. Epílogo

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS INSOSPECHADAS**

**Epílogo**

Albus despertó al escuchar un golpeteo en la ventana. Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad y, confundido, miró a su alrededor. Tardó varios segundos en reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba, pues al principio no reconoció sus paredes color gris pálido y sus muebles de caoba, pero pasados unos segundos recordó que aquella era la habitación de Scorpius. Escuchó el golpeteo una vez más, dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana y vio a una lechuza. Frunció un poco el ceño, preguntándose por qué razón Malfoy no había ido a ver qué era lo que quería el ave. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el periodista no se encontraba a su lado, en la cama. Era domingo, Scorpius _debería_ estar junto a él en la cama.

Bufó un poco molesto por aquel detalle y al escuchar por tercera ocasión el golpeteo del pico de la lechuza contra la ventana, se levantó de la cama, enredando la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo. Su piel se erizó por completo al sentir el contacto frío del piso en sus pies, pero decidió ignorar ese detalle para atender a la lechuza (y, de paso, se preguntó por qué Scorpius recibía correspondencia o lo que fuera vía lechuza cuando era más rápido de forma digital o, mejor aún, con algún transportador de objetos). Abrió la ventana y vio que la lechuza llevaba un ejemplar de _El Solsticio_.

—Así que le envían el diario a Scorpius —le dijo al ave mientras tomaba el diario—. ¿Necesito pagar o algo así?

Evidentemente no obtuvo una respuesta. La lechuza se limitó a darle un suave picotazo en la mano y alzó vuelo una vez más. Albus se encogió de hombros y sin cerrar la ventana, regresó directo a la cama. Que Scorpius hubiera despertado temprano y le hubiera dejado solo tras de aquella maravillosa sesión de sexo de la noche anterior no significaba que él fuera a irse del departamento, al menos no después de descansar un poco más. Acomodó dos almohadas en su espalda y se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose un poco con las cobijas. Abrió el periódico y al ver la primera plana (en una de las notas secundarias) supo por qué Scorpius no se encontraba en casa:

_**SUICIDIO EN AZKABAN, LA SALIDA FÁCIL**_

_Reinhard Higginbottom, quien hace dos meses planeara el asesinato de Draco Malfoy, razón por la que estaba condenado a cadena perpetua, fue encontrado muerto en su celda de Azkaban hoy a las 3 a.m. mientras uno de los guardias de la prisión realizaba su ronda nocturna. (Sigue en la página 18)._

Intrigado, Albus fue directo a la página que indicaba el diario para poder leer el contenido de la nota:

_Reinhard Higginbottom, quien hace ocho años asesinara a Astoria Malfoy al manipular las pociones con las que la analista trabajaba, intoxicándola de gravedad, demandó hace diez años a Malfoy Corp. por el presunto asesinato de su esposa, Catherine Higginbottom, empleada de la mencionada corporación. "Siempre sostuvo que había sido yo quien asesinó a su esposa" comenta Draco Malfoy, "no importó qué pruebas se dieran para demostrar lo contrario, siguió pensando que la culpa la tenía, no sólo mi empresa, sino que recaía en mí automáticamente, por ser el dueño"._

_El preso murió de asfixia al colgarse a sí mismo de los barrotes de la ventana de su celda. "Hizo una especie de cuerda con trozos de tela de su ropa y las sábanas de su camastro" asegura Kenneth Gudgeon, guardia que encontró el cadáver. Según los primeros datos brindados por el forense, el cuerpo de Higginbottom recién comenzaba a presentar rigor mortis, con lo cual se infiere que la hora de fallecimiento fue entre las 11 p.m. del día de ayer y las 12:00 a.m. de hoy._

_Durante los meses pasados, Higginbottom planeó, junto con la hermana de su difunta esposa, Agnes Colbert (también recluida en la prisión mágica), el asesinato de Malfoy, mismo que fue descubierto y detenido por Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter..._

El inefable no quiso leer más. Dobló el diario con cuidado y lo dejó a su lado. Sí, definitivamente aquello explicaba la ausencia de Scorpius, y sin poder evitarlo se preguntó si éste se encontraría bien. También pensó en Draco. Seguro de que no podría permanecer más tiempo en cama, decidió ponerse de pie. Se alistaría e iría a buscar a Scorpius; no sabía si su presencia podría ser de ayuda, pero suponía que el periodista, y en especial su padre, estarían consternados por lo sucedido. Y los comprendía, claro, pues ellos esperaban que Higginbottom realmente pagara por el asesinato de Astoria (más que por el plan para matar a Draco), y ahora eso sería imposible.

Albus se levantó de la cama otra vez, dejando que las sábanas se deslizaran por su cuerpo, y justo cuando se dirigía a la silla en la que se encontraba su ropa (otra vez Scorpius se había encargado de recoger su ropa y acomodarla), la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Miró hacia ella y se encontró cara a cara con el periodista, quien lo observó con atención y lujuria mal disimulada.

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte —dijo Albus, regresando su atención a la ropa—. Pero al parecer no será necesario.

Scorpius le sonrió y entró en la habitación, dejando abierta la puerta. Se acercó a Albus y lo abrazó por la espalda antes de darle un beso en el cuello, con lo cual el inefable se estremeció ligeramente. El periodista coloco una mano sobre la de Albus en el momento en que éste estaba por tomar su ropa para vestirse.

—No te vistas aún —le susurró.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió Albus sonriendo ligeramente.

—Porque me gustas cuando estás desnudo.

—¿Sólo cuando estoy desnudo? Eso es muy grosero de tu parte.

El periodista se rió y acarició el abdomen de Albus con suavidad antes de descender hasta su vientre, en donde se detuvo un momento para mantener al inefable a la expectativa. Le fascinaba hacer aquello. Escuchó que Potter se quejaba por lo bajo y volvió a besar su cuello, ahora más lentamente.

—Vino tu lechuza repartidora —dijo Albus de pronto, matando el instante—. Leí lo del diario. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, supongo —respondió Scorpius recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Albus—. Nos tomó por sorpresa, a todos. Incluso Colbert está consternada por esto (ah, me lo comentó mi compañero que escribió la nota) —aclaró y después hizo una pausa—. Al…

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que sea una mala persona por desear que Higginbottom siguiera con vida pero para poder matarlo con mis propias manos?

—Em… un poco, sí.

—Me lo temía —suspiró—. En fin, mi madre siempre dijo que era un pequeño diablillo, tal vez por eso no se puede esperar otra cosa de mí. Y papá dice que todo Malfoy que se precie de serlo tiene, o ha tenido en alguna ocasión, tendencias asesinas.

—Eso acabas de inventarlo.

—Tal vez —susurró Scorpius y sin que Albus lo esperara, rodeó su miembro con la mano derecha, comenzando a masajearlo, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa al inefable—. No estamos discutiendo eso.

—¿Y qué estamos discutiendo… exactamente?

—¿Si quieres hacerlo en la cama o de pie?

—Tonto.

Scorpius se rió y siguió masturbando a Albus, quien se había sujetado a la silla con ambas manos, deleitándose con los gemidos ahogados que el inefable soltaba de cuando en cuando, el temblor de sus piernas y el sudor que comenzaba a perlar su cuerpo.

—¿Entonces? —le preguntó al oído—. ¿En la cama o de pie?

—Mierda, Scorpius, como sea pero fóllame ya.

—Tus órdenes son mis deseos, dicen por ahí.

El rubio besó la nuca de Albus y después descendió lentamente hasta quedar en cuclillas, repartiendo besos por su columna hasta llegar a sus nalgas, que besó y mordió con suavidad antes de separarlas y hundir la lengua entre ambas, arrancando un fuerte gemido de los labios del inefable. Sonrió un poco, complacido por aquello, y mientras continuaba lamiendo y chupando aquel orificio, oyó que Albus decía muchas cosas que no alcanzó a comprender. Pasados unos segundos volvió a ponerse de pie y con una mano se desabrochó y bajó tanto el pantalón como el bóxer, dejando libre su erección.

—¿Puedo ser cursi? —le preguntó a Albus mientras restregaba su erección contra sus nalgas.

—¿Debes preguntar eso ahora? —respondió el inefable mirándole de reojo. Estaba sonrojado y realmente necesitaba que Scorpius lo follara o sería él quien lo follaría. Situación que tampoco estaría nada mal, de todas maneras, pero esa mañana se sentía con ganas de que fuera Scorpius quien lo penetrara.

—Soy experto en preguntar lo inesperado en los momentos menos oportunos, pensé que ya lo sabías —murmuró, acomodando la punta de su pene en el ano de Albus—. ¿Puedo ser cursi? —repitió.

Albus jadeó al sentir que Scorpius comenzaba a penetrarlo lentamente, quizá más lento de lo que le habría gustado, pero no se quejó. Se sujetó con más fuerza a la silla y aguantó la respiración hasta que lo sintió completamente dentro. Entonces, entre jadeos, asintió y dijo:

—Sí, puedes ser cursi.

Scorpius mordió con suavidad su hombro izquierdo antes de comenzar a moverse dentro y fuera de él, lento al principio pero aumentando tanto intensidad como velocidad hasta alcanzar el ritmo que a Albus le gustaba. El inefable se mordió el labio inferior, aunque fue en vano ya que después de unos segundos sus gemidos se escuchaban con toda claridad en la habitación, y Scorpius se preguntó por un momento si alguno de sus vecinos sería capaz de oírles. Aunque no es como si eso le importara. Siguió embistiendo a Albus y nuevamente, como tanto parecía gustarle, sin que Potter se lo esperara, susurró:

—Te amo.

* * *

><p>El reloj que había en la pared marcó las diez menos quince. Draco se sentó tras su escritorio y recargó los codos sobre éste, para después apoyar la frente en sus manos, con los ojos cerrados. La muerte de Higginbottom le había tomado por sorpresa, como a todos, y no estaba seguro de lo que sentía en ese momento. Por un lado estaba enfadado, pues lo que había hecho aquel hombre era la forma fácil de salir de prisión, aunque fuera con los pies por delante y directo al cementerio. Y por el otro, no estaba seguro de si debía sentir compasión por Reinhard.<p>

No, no debía sentirla. Aunque tampoco se alegraba de su muerte. Respiró profundo un par de veces y pensó que no importaba cómo se sintiera al respecto o si hubiera deseado que Higginbottom pagara sus crímenes como era debido, el tipo estaba muerto y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. O tal vez sí, pero no creía necesario darle tanta importancia a la situación. Al menos Agnes Colbert, la cómplice, sí pasaría tiempo en prisión.

Sonó el teléfono que se encontraba en su escritorio, sobresaltándolo un poco. Tomó el aparato y presionó el botón del altavoz, pues no se sentía con ánimos de gastar su energía sujetándolo contra la oreja.

—¿Sí?

—Hey, ¿todo está bien?

Draco sonrió al reconocer la voz de Harry. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento, para estar más cómodo mientras hablaba con el auror.

—Supongo que sí —respondió—. Sólo no termino de creer que ese desgraciado ya no podrá seguir pagando su culpa —escuchó que Harry resoplaba del otro lado de la línea pero no le dio importancia a ello. ¿Te están molestando mucho con el tema, señor subjefe del Departamento de Aurores, alto mando del Cuartel General?

—Molestas más tú con esa clase de comentarios —Draco sonrió—. Un poco, hay mucho papeleo, y se está discutiendo el tema de la seguridad en Azkaban y las garantías para la vida de los presos.

—Es increíble que te hagan trabajar en domingo —se quejó Malfoy—. Se suponía que hoy saldríamos a comer.

—No es mi culpa que Higginbottom decidiera suicidarse ahora, Draco —el rubio bufó—. ¿Hablaste con Scorpius? —preguntó el auror.

—Sí, desde temprano. Su editor le llamó en la madrugada para hablarle de lo sucedido, pero se esperó hasta una hora un poco más decente para que uno de sus compañeros me hiciera unas preguntas sobre el tema. Scorpius también está consternado por lo que sucedió, y cuando hablé con él lo vi un poco enfadado, pero confío en que se le pasará pronto.

—Tú también estás enfadado.

—Eso no lo niego —Draco suspiró—. ¿Tardarás mucho en regresar a casa? —preguntó.

—Espero que no, ¿quieres salir?

—Ese sigue siendo el plan, Potter —Harry se rió.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—No lo sé, después lo decidimos.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos después. Me apresuraré con esto para estar más pronto en casa.

—De acuerdo.

Harry colgó del otro lado de la línea y Draco hizo lo mismo. Sonrió un poco y se puso de pie, alisando su ropa, pues ésta se había arrugado un poco mientras estuvo sentado. Quizá Higginbottom no podría seguir pagando por sus crímenes, pero eso no tenía por qué arruinar su vida. De todas maneras, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara aquel asesino tras las rejas, eso no traería de vuelta a Astoria (de igual manera que su muerte no habría traído de regreso a la esposa de Higginbottom, incluso cuando Draco no tuviera nada que ver con su fallecimiento). Y él estaba vivo, tenía una empresa que seguir manejando, un hijo curioso que descubría conspiraciones en su contra y quizá más por casualidad que intencionalmente, Harry y él estaban juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Si leíste hasta aquí no me queda más que agradecer tu interés en esta historia. Espero que la hayas disfrutado.<p>

Pueden ver los dibujos que se hicieron sobre esta historia, aquí (recuerden quitar los espacios): http : / / hpbigbang - es . livejournal . com / 20747 . html # cutid1


End file.
